Hacia el Universo y la Eternidad
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: Con alrededor de veinte partes más, habla de los muy numerosos -e importantes- sucesos que tuvieron lugar a causa de algo llamado "Efecto Negativo" y de sus consecuencias...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia cuenta cómo el acto de un Gato, cuyo nombre era Rayo, cambió la vida de mucha gente de su Pueblo y de los demás (Perros, Lobos, Ratas y Serpientes, entre otros). El efecto de su acción seguiría actuando incluso luego de que él abandonara este mundo.  
><strong>**El protagonista pertenecía a la Raza de los Amarillo-Anaranjados. Sus congéneres, a causa de su aspecto, le habían puesto el mote de "Rayado".  
><strong>**Otro de los personajes era la Gata Clarita, del Clan de las Grises, y de un color gris perla tan especial que -según juraba el Gato ante sus oyentes incrédulos- variaba entre un tono ceniza claro y el brillo de la Luna.  
><strong>**Cuando Rayo la conoció, creyó que la Luna llena asomaba por encima del muro; al verlo ella, en cierto amanecer, le pareció que el mismo Sol la miraba desde el tejado.  
><strong>**Y al poco tiempo se comprometieron; y Clarita, que tenía entonces una cinta roja de adorno en el cuello, recibió de él un collar de perlas con un rubí muy fino y redondito.  
><strong>**Antes de encontrar a su prometida, había vivido totalmente libre y despreocupado. Como cualquier Gato Callejero, iba por la vida cazando Ratas, yendo por los techos en las noches cálidas o -de tanto en tanto- encendiendo los corazones de todas sus admiradoras, dentro y fuera de su pueblo natal.  
><strong>**En cuanto a Clarita, antes de conocer a Rayo había estado un tiempo con un primo segundo del Gato Mancha, uno de sus tíos.  
><strong>**En realidad, todos en ese pueblo tenían un parentesco más o menos cercano y, aunque eran por lo general dados al romance, la gente de las demás Comunidades no se relacionaba mucho con ellos...  
><strong>**...Hasta los primeros días de esta historia.  
><strong>**  
>El relato transcurre principalmente en dos lugares: el Bosque, cruzado por un río y con montes de varios tipos de árboles, y la Ciudad, bañada por el mismo río.<br>****Contaba ésta última en primer lugar con el sitio donde vivían Mancha y los demás -el pueblo de los Gatos-, con sus puentes y sus coloridas casas, desde las cuales se veían las oscuras aguas que en un tiempo tuvieron el color de los Leones.  
><strong>**El Sector Viejo tenía la forma general de un cuadrado cuyos bordes limitaban con las Dársenas y con los barrios vecinos: al sur, el pueblo mencionado; al oeste el de los Perros, y hacia el norte el Sector Portuario.  
><strong>**Dos plazas caracterizaban al Sector Viejo: una, al sur -casi en el límite con el pueblo natal de Rayo-; la otra, en el extremo opuesto y conocida como la Plaza del Centro.  
><strong>**La parte de la Ciudad donde vivían los Perros también contaba con una, conocida -por su parte- con el nombre de Plaza Mayor.  
><strong>**  
>En el Sector Viejo vivían las Comadrejas, los Armadillos, los Conejos y los Murciélagos.<br>****Aquéllas -en su mayoría mujeres- eran famosas por su costumbre de comentar lo que se oía y escuchar lo que se decía. Algunas iban por la Ciudad adivinando el porvenir a los que estuvieran dispuestos a prestar oídos... Y a pagar.  
><strong>**Originariamente venían de una península, y se diferenciaban entre sí según el lenguaje de cada región; las del norte prestaban especial atención al suyo, como una de las formas de autonomía.  
><strong>**Los Armadillos eran en general muy viejos; se dedicaban al comercio de antigüedades. La mayoría de sus antepasados había llegado en barcos, traídos aquéllos a la fuerza, para que trabajaran en las lujosas viviendas de los Zorros de otro tiempo. De aquellos predecesores sólo quedaban los ritmos populares usados en los desfiles carnavalescos.  
><strong>**En cuanto a los Conejos, eran considerablemente más numerosos que sus vecinos principales (Comadrejas y Armadillos). Su máximo representante era una Reina, pero el verdadero poder estaba en manos de una Coneja de corazón de Hierro.  
><strong>**Todos eran originarios de un grupo de islas a las que siempre recordaban por sus verdes campos, sus paisajes neblinosos, sus leyendas y su música. No acostumbraban hablar de sí mismos con los demás Pueblos, pero éstos siempre contaban o escuchaban alguna que otra historia fantástica acerca de los Conejos.  
><strong>**Compartían las islas con los Perros Pastores Ingleses, los Welsh Corgies, los Terriers Escoceses (al norte), los Setters Irlandeses (al oeste), con algunos Zorros, con varias Razas de Ovejas, y con los Gatos Manx, que vivían en una islita pequeña situada entre las dos mayores.  
><strong>**En cierto sector de la ciudad más importante, habitaba una Comunidad medianamente numerosa de Cuervos.  
><strong>**Sus vecinos inmediatos, como se dijo, eran los Murciélagos. Pero a diferencia de aquéllos, aún no habían sido considerados como Pueblo ; por su escaso número según algunos, por lo que inspiraban en otros, y porque de todos modos nadie los conocía muy bien.  
><strong>**  
>El Sector Portuario tenía por habitantes a las Ratas, a los Zorros y a las Gaviotas; aquéllas predominaban al norte y al este, en tanto que los Zorros moraban en la parte sur. La mayoría de ellos se ocupaba de manejar todo lo relacionado con los negocios, la compra-venta y las finanzas.<br>****Las Gaviotas, por su parte, vivían al noroeste de los Zorros, y en el Puerto propiamente dicho.  
><strong>**Por ser sus viajes únicamente hacia mar abierto, su existencia era prácticamente desconocida; y tal vez por eso, tampoco eran consideradas como una Comunidad.  
><strong>**Las Ratas tenían como Líder a un Rey, que además era medio mago; los Perros, un Jefe de Raza Collie que ocupaba el edificio situado al oeste de la Plaza Mayor. El Monarca, por su parte, vivía en el este del barrio de los Conejos y tenía una casa en las afueras.  
><strong>**En la Plaza Mayor vivían -o al menos se congregaban- centenares de Palomas. Era el tercer grupo no reconocido como Comunidad por el Jefe de los Perros, al cual también le habían solicitado ese reconocimiento las Gaviotas y algunos Murciélagos.  
><strong>**El Sector Moderno limitaba con el Portuario al este y con el pueblo de los Perros al sur. Era muy extenso, y entre el área poblada y el río que lo bordeaba a lo largo había una amplia franja de bosques, parques y plazas, alternando con lagunas aquí y allá.  
><strong>**El Sector Sur, al oeste del pueblo de los Gatos, era casi tan característico en esa parte de la Ciudad como el Sector Viejo.  
><strong>**Más hacia el oeste se encontraba el Pre-Bosque del Sur, con sus larguísimas avenidas y sus inmensos parques.  
><strong>**  
>Los Gatos vivían principalmente dentro de los límites de su barrio. A veces iban a algún lugar de la Ciudad, pero sólo para volver antes de empezar siquiera a extrañar su hogar. Y casi nunca aparecían por el Bosque; como mucho tres veces en cinco años.<br>****Por las noches gustaban de salir en busca de romances pasajeros por los hoteles del Sector Viejo, dada su naturaleza.  
><strong>**Tenían tantos Jefes como Razas en que se dividían; ninguno actuaba como tal si las circunstancias no lo requerían.  
><strong>**La mayoría tenía el hábito de cazar Ratas (Rayo, uno de ellos). Otros buscaban un régimen alternativo; y se conocía un caso (tal vez el único) de una Gata que disfrutaba en compañía de las de ese barrio.  
><strong>**Los Gatos eran armoniosos, fuertes y ágiles a la vez.  
><strong>**También, reflexivos, distantes, sensuales, salvajes, audaces, graciosos, esculturales, apacibles, mimosos, elásticos, cautivantes, refinados y reservados.  
><strong>**Podían ser de acero, de fuego y de algodón. Cada uno de ellos era, en su obra, el actor principal.  
><strong>**Tenían un Museo, un club y una calle propios. Algunos venían de muy lejos o manejaban conceptos filosóficos trascendentales.  
><strong>**En el Sector Viejo vivían originariamente tres Comunidades (reconocidas): la de las Comadrejas al norte y al oeste respecto de la Plaza del Centro, la de los Conejos en el este, centro y sudoeste, y una pequeña y pobre de Armadillos al sudeste, en los alrededores de una placita semiescondida.  
><strong>**Pero en la época en que transcurría esta historia, un grupo numeroso de Gatos tuvo relaciones de carácter extramatrimonial con Zorros, Comadrejas, Armadillos y Conejos, y ya no pudo regresar a su pueblo.  
><strong>**Para Rayo, todo comenzó cuando volvía, de casa de Clarita, a la suya.****  
><strong>


	2. Encuentros muy inconvenientes

**Día 1 (9/11)**

**A cierta hora del primer día, la Gata y Rayo iban paseando camino del Pre-Bosque. Ella lo miraba atenta, mientras él le hablaba de sus cosas.**

**-No sé nada, todavía, de mis padres. Quién sabe si a esta hora esa Comadreja no llevó a mi madre por mal camino, como hizo con mi padre.**

**-No pierdas las esperanzas, Rayito. Yo no pierdo las mías; confío en que mi madre volverá pronto... No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero creo que será muy pronto.**

**-Pero tal vez, si tu padre intentara...**

**-No... Él está muy mal por lo que pasó. Yo creo que en el fondo no quiere obligarla; pero él dice que prefiere no ir a verla, para no sentirse peor al ver que está feliz viviendo con quien vive.**

**También ella estaba triste. El caso era que, tanto la madre de la Gata Gris como el padre de Rayo, estaban entre los que habían sido expulsados a causa de sus encuentros en el Sector Viejo.**

**La madre de Clarita recibió del Gato viejo -su esposo- una sombra de tristeza impregnada de desprecio, por haber aceptado el amor de aquel Zorro.**

**Y el padre del Amarillo-Anaranjado tuvo que soportar, casi, la acongojada voz de su esposa Blanco-Gris pidiéndole que volviera con ella y con su hijo único, desde que fuera completamente seducido por el cuerpo y los ojos de aquella Comadreja; y de esto ya habían pasado varias semanas.**

**Rayo podía sentir, por ese motivo, que había perdido tanto a su padre como a su madre.**

**A media tarde ya habían llegado a los grandes parques del Pre-Bosque, atravesados por las largas avenidas que terminaban por un lado en la autopista que rodeaba la mayor parte de la Ciudad; y por el otro, en el tramo del río que entraba por el sur y hacia el este.**

**-¿Te gusta este sitio? -Preguntó el Gato, en un sector desde el cual se veían un parque de diversiones y, en dirección opuesta, un lago.**

**-Es lindo, pero me gustaría un lugar más solitario.**

**Él accedió al deseo de ella. Volvieron sobre sus pasos, y después de cruzar dos avenidas y una vía, se quedaron cerca de un par de lagos. Uno de ellos era visiblemente más alargado que el otro; gran cantidad de barcos ligeros se mecían en la superficie.**

**Habían encontrado un buen lugar; allí podrían olvidar por un rato los problemas comunes a ambos y recordar que era la víspera del aniversario de su primer encuentro.**

**Inspirado, Rayo cortó un Clavel y se lo llevó a Clarita.**

**-Para vos, mi preciosa, divina, tierna y dulce Gatita.**

**-Gracias, mi cachorrito precioso... Mi rayadito...**

**A lo largo de la tarde caminaron, conversaron, comieron, descansaron, e hicieron todo lo que dos Gatos enamorados podían hacer a la luz del día sin que la gente se molestara al verlos.**

**Entre el atardecer y el anochecer los dos volvieron al Sector Viejo. Allí estaba la casa de Clarita donde, como una de las pocas excepciones, vivía el Gato viejo hasta el abrupto fin de la relación con su esposa.**

**Ahora solía pasar el tiempo en lo que todos llamaban el Callejón de los Gatos, la calle típica de ese Pueblo, pero la joven Gata aún vivía allí, en su viejo hogar.**

**Poco después se despidieron. -"Hasta mañana, mi Sol"; "Hasta mañana, mi Lunita"-.**

**Su casa quedaba a casi trescientos metros de la Plaza del Centro, sobre la calle que bordeaba dicha plaza por el lado sur. Rayo bajó lo que restaba de cuadra hasta la esquina y dobló a la derecha, adentrándose en el barrio de las Comadrejas.**

**No había andado mucho cuando -antes de llegar a la diagonal que dividía ese barrio con el de los Conejos- pasó frente a un portal apenas iluminado por lamparitas rojas.**

**Un Zorro que se hallaba apostado a la entrada lo vio venir y lo llamó, invitándolo a entrar.**

**Nadie estaba seguro de si los Zorros, que vivían cerca del Puerto, habían empezado a frecuentar el Sector Viejo antes o después de que los Gatos fueran desterrados, pero todos decían que tenían buena parte de la culpa.**

**Ellos replicaban que las primeras en convivir con los de ese Pueblo habían sido las Comadrejas ; ellas los acusaban de haber traído a un grupo de Gatas, especialmente escogido, para que los Comadrejones solitarios -y otros Zorros- tuvieran compañía.**

**A raíz de esta controversia, ellos optaron por desentenderse de su trato con las Gatas; y las dejaron ir. Las Comadrejas, por su parte, fueron echando a los Gatos de su barrio. Estos últimos (eran quince en total) estaban destinados a conquistar Comadrejas jóvenes, o atraerlas a los sitios donde trabajaban los Zorros.**

**Pero su expulsión hizo que tanto unos como otras se dispersaran por el Sector Viejo y el Portuario. **

**Algunos llegaron, incluso, hasta el pueblo de los Perros.**

**Cuando los Gatos fueron consultados al respecto, en procura de consejo, declararon que no podían hacer gran cosa. La explicación que dieron como justificativo sorprendió, tanto como entristeció, a los demás habitantes de la Ciudad.**

**Dijeron que la fuerza del amor que podía llegar a nacer en un Gato era tan grande, que sólo entre ellos podían manejarla debidamente.**

**Si por ejemplo un Conejo se enamoraba de una Atigrada, o una Comadreja, supongamos, de un Siamés, los resultados siempre eran impredecibles (dejando de lado el tema del subsiguiente matrimonio).**

**Los mismos integrantes de esa Comunidad tenían un nombre para ese problema : lo llamaban Efecto Negativo de la naturaleza y del destino de cada Gato en particular.**

**Este Efecto Negativo podía aumentar o disminuir, según lo que le pasara a un integrante de la mencionada Comunidad o lo que él mismo hiciera.**

**Algunos habitantes del Sector Viejo, del pueblo de los Perros y del Sector Portuario, comprobaron demasiado tarde que bastaba con mirar a uno de ellos y encontrar algún detalle o gesto llamativo, para quedar cautivado sin remedio.**

**Tal era, en definitiva, la causa del Efecto Negativo del Karma del Gato. Y aunque ya estaba actuando hacía varias semanas, Rayo iba a provocar otro efecto: el de la piedra en el agua.**

**Día 1 (noche)**

**-Vení - dijo, pues, el Zorro. - Pasá a tomar algo. Podés tomar todo lo que quieras; la cuenta la pagás al salir y sin recargo. También podés disfrutar de buena compañía, sonidos cautivantes... Es el mejor ambiente para los que están solos o quieren divertirse.**

**Aunque Rayo no comprendía del todo esa forma de hablar, propia de los Zorros, aquello sonaba prometedor y carente de riesgos.**

**-¿Sirven agua, o leche, o algo así ?**

**El Zorro tuvo una reacción de sorpresa.**

**-¿Agua..., leche...? -en el último instante logró contenerse de echar por la borda su diplomática estrategia. -Bueno, creo que tenemos algo de eso. Mientras tanto, ¿Querés pasar al salón?**

**El Gato aceptó, diciéndose que la propuesta del Zorro no tenía puntos cuestionables. Por otro lado, él mismo había puesto las condiciones.**

**Cuando entró, precedido por el portero, vio una escalera ascendente y una puerta en el extremo opuesto.**

**Un segundo Zorro abrió la puerta (el de la entrada volvió a su puesto) y todo el corredor con la escalera pareció oscurecerse, pues en el salón había más oscuridad que luz. Voces desconocidas para el Gato ladraban, gruñían, chillaban o maullaban aquí y allá.**

**De pronto un par de ojos se detuvo frente al Amarillo-Anaranjado, que apenas si pudo distinguir la silueta de la que en ese momento le habló.**

**-Hola... ¿Puedo sentarme?**

**Rayo asintió. Cuando empezaba a reconocer la figura en la penumbra reinante, alguien más se acercó. Una forma mucho más pequeña, a la que él identificó inmediatamente como la de una Ratesa de Raza Norway.**

**-No te había visto antes -dijo la recién llegada. -Sos nuevo, ¿No? ¡Ah, veo que ya conocés a mi amiga! Yo estuve mirándote desde que entraste... ¡Oh, perdón!, ¿Cómo te llamás?**

**Recién entonces pudo él contestarle, tras la catarata de frases inconexas.**

**-Rayo... Vine a este salón a tomar algo, invitado por el Zorro que hay ahí afuera. Debo confesar que no comprendí del todo su propuesta; pero lo que es tu forma de hablar, no te la entendería ni con un diccionario de idiomas...**

**Al oír esto, la Ratesa se enfurruñó. Él trató de disculparse; sólo después de un rato logró que ella hablara.**

**-Yo sólo quería estar con vos... Al verte entrar, me pareciste un Gato hermoso... ¡Pero no pensé que serías tan maleducado!**

**-Y yo también quería compartir unas horas con vos. -Volvió a entrar en escena la que había hablado primero, sin darle tiempo de responder a la protesta de la Ratesa. Luego se alejó, permaneciendo en un rincón oscuro para ver qué hacía él.**

**Rayo también sabía ser un caballero. Al ver que su admiradora lo evitaba, sintió que al menos debía tratarla bien. Ante la vigilante mirada de la que estaba oculta en las sombras, la llevó a un sector del salón para invitarla con alguna cosa.**

**Ella, vegetariana, pidió únicamente choclo; no obstante se lo trajeron. Los Zorros podían conseguir casi todo lo que se propusieran.**

**La conversación que siguió fue larga y mantenida en tono bajo; casi tímido a pesar de la escasa iluminación, que apenas si permitía la observación por parte de ojos indiscretos.**

**-Yo vengo aquí cada noche, como mi amiga. Sólo que ella no necesita venir todas las noches; en cambio yo sí. A veces gano algo, y cuando no lo consigo... Bueno, prefiero no contarte.**

**-¿Y hace mucho, que estás en esto? -Inquirió él, tratando de disfrazar sus pensamientos bajo un manto de palabras piadosas y comprensivas.**

**-Desde hace... casi dos meses. -Confesó la Norway, inclinando la cabeza.**

**-Pero, ¡Eso es cuando mis congéneres aún no habían sido desterrados!**

**-Sí... Es que nunca pude encontrar un modo de ganarme la vida.**

"**pero hoy sentí algo nuevo, al verte entrar. Me hiciste sentir que podía dar todo de mí sin tener que pedir nada.**

**Rayo comprendió lo que decía la Ratesa, por lo cual trató de hacerle entender su situación.**

**Sin embargo -aun mientras hablaba- no pudo evitarlo: la Ratita, en la semipenumbra, empezaba a parecerle llena de encanto.**

**-No te preocupes, me da igual. - dijo ella -, yo sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado por hoy. Mañana todo habrá pasado y nadie se enterará de esto.**

**-Aunque nadie lo sepa -sonrió él-, pueden pasar otras cosas aún más graves. -Se refería así, en términos muy generales, al Karma del Gato y su Efecto Negativo.**

**-No sé lo que querés decir, pero creo que si vamos a estar juntos hoy, tenemos que disfrutar el tiempo que compartimos, ¿No te parece?**

**La pequeña filosofía de la Norway rompió sus complejos esquemas mentales con la suavidad de una sonrisa. Su pícara figura le hizo pensar en ese instante que sí podían pasar un buen rato juntos, dejando de lado asuntos tan complicados.**

**Y habiendo terminado ella su choclo, salieron a la calle, temerosos únicamente de la Luna.**

**Entonces pudo ver bien a la Ratesa; de piel estriada en marrón y negro, manos y pies delicados y de un rosa pastel, orejas pequeñas y naricita del mismo color y cola corta.**

**Acabó pensando entonces que era muy bonita, y que -sea como fuere- había hecho mal en hablarle así.**

**Al entrar con ella a un terreno baldío, al lado de lo que fuera en algún momento una biblioteca, no llegó a ver que alguien había estado siguiéndolos todo el camino.**

**El Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado acarició suavemente, con la rosada lengua, el cuello y los costados de la Ratesa; ella le rascó un rato detrás de las orejas mientras él ronroneaba a más no poder.**

**Y luego lo esperó.**

**Aun tuvo cuidado, al acercársele. La estriada y relativamente grande figura de la Norway se sintió casi protegida -como un brote recién nacido a resguardo de los vientos-, bajo el rayado cuerpo del Gato.**

**Su piel parecía extenderse para ajustarse a las vibraciones de increíble fuerza del amor Gatuno.**

**Rayo sintió por un momento fugaz que era como un tallo joven y fuerte, inyectando vida en una flor aún en capullo. Amarla era para él iluminar una noche perdida en los siglos con una llama que en vez de traer destrucción creaba las cosas presentes y por venir.**

**Él no quería pensar demasiado. Tal vez no había verdadero amor, pero al menos había habido un acuerdo mutuo de pasarla bien juntos. Y podían seguir hasta el final, sin que ningún compromiso los atara para siempre.**

**No se preguntó cuántas veces la Ratesa habría tenido que pasar por lo mismo, contra su voluntad, con el primero que llegara.**

**Confiaba además en que el momento que ambos estaban compartiendo era perfecto y claro, sin ninguna clase de oscuras pretensiones.**

**Cuando acabaron su relación, ninguno sabía exactamente si salía de un sueño o entraba en él.**

**La Norway se quedó dormida poco después; fue como una eternidad en pocos minutos. Al despertar, lo miró con una sonrisa en los ojos marrones.**

**-Fue hermoso, todo esto. -dijo, incorporándose. -¿No lo crees así?**

**-Para mí, no sé... Fue como si estuviera soñando. Nunca imaginé hacer esto con una de ustedes. Pero debo confesarlo: vos sos la primera Ratesa que me conquista.**

**-¡Gracias! ¡Sos un bombón! ¡Te adoro!**

**-Vos también sos muy simpática y cariñosa.**

**Tras estas palabras, los dos salieron del baldío. Ya en la vereda, Rayo vio algo que sin duda ninguno de ellos esperaba ver.**

**Alguien que los había seguido desde el oscuro salón estaba allí, sentado, con una sonrisa en los labios que a él se le antojó siniestra.**

**Era la que le había hablado primero, al verlo entrar al salón; y era una Perra Pomerania.**

**Con la intromisión de esa Perra, al Amarillo-Anaranjado se le vino el alma al suelo.**

**-No puedo creerlo... -exclamó, con voz descompuesta. -¡Me tendieron una trampa!**

**-¡No, corazón! ¡Te juro que no sabía que estaba siguiéndonos!**

**-¡No me llames corazón! ¡Ay! ¿Ahora cómo puedo creerte? ¡Y habíamos estado tan bien...!**

**La Ratesa lloraba, y el Gato estaba terriblemente inquieto y angustiado. Empezó a hablar con frases inconexas, como lo había hecho ella apenas lo vio.**

**Sólo la Pomerania mostraba cierta serenidad. Sin embargo, lo que dijo hizo que él dejara de mostrarse inquieto y empezara a enfurecerse.**

**-Viniste hasta aquí con mi amiga, y disfrutaste un rato de amor con ella. Pero aunque no me hayas prestado atención cuando me senté a tu lado, ahora yo también te deseo; y no me gustaría que te negaras.**

**-¡Pero yo no quiero saber nada, con vos! ¡Además no disfruté yo solo, como vos pensás, haciendo el amor con la Ratesa! ¡Fue algo que nos dio un rato de felicidad a los dos!**

**-No querés, ¿Eh? ¡Muy bien! ... Como te parezca. Pero ya lo verás; todos sabrán lo que hiciste con ella.**

**Y sin decir más, se marchó, sin hacer caso de los airados gritos de Rayo.**

**-¿Desde cuándo la gentuza que anda por ahí, de noche, obliga con amenazas a...?**

**-Dejala que se vaya. -intentó calmarlo la Ratesa. -Aunque todos hablen de lo que hicimos, todavía podemos guardar silencio.**

**-¿Te parece que vendrán a hacernos alguna pregunta, después de que esa Perra haya pregonado esto por todo el Sector Viejo?**

**-Sí... No te preocupes. Aunque ella les cuente todo, siempre van a querer saber algo más. Yo sé lo que te digo. Mirá si no a las Comadrejas...**

**-Pero igual... Va a ser mejor que me vaya. Al Bosque, tal vez. A ningún Gato se le ocurrirá buscarme allí.**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué? No entiendo... ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¿No podrías...?**

**-¡No lo sé! -se enfureció con ella por primera vez. -¿No viste que por hacer lo que nosotros hicimos, muchos Gatos de mi Pueblo fueron desterrados?**

**-No, ¿Cómo f...? ¡Por favor, no te vayas!**

**Fueron inútiles sus súplicas. Rayo doblaba ya la esquina, como para retomar el camino hacia su casa.**

**Pero no estaba tranquilo en absoluto.**

**Se preguntaba cómo se lo diría a Clarita, y si podía hallar una solución para las cosas que seguramente iban a suceder.**

**La Norway le había asegurado que todo terminaría cuando ellos se despidieran... Qué podía saber una Ratesa de algo tan intrincado como el Karma del Gato, esa fuerza en forma de círculo incompleto, liberada en este caso por el amor entre los dos. El ni siquiera podía ayudarla; no estaba seguro ni de lo que le pasaría, ni en qué momento ocurriría.**

**Rayo pensó y pensó, pero después de dar quince vueltas por su barrio comprendió que sólo podía esperar los resultados de su acción. Resignado y triste, llegó a su casa y se quedó dormido.**

**Día 2 (10/11)**

**Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, comprobó que ya era casi mediodía. De todos modos llevó a cabo el ritual diario de estirarse cuidadosamente, lavarse y acicalarse peinándose los bigotes.**

**Después, mientras desayunaba -había ido a cazar algunas Ratas-, se acordó de su aventura de la noche anterior y, en su imaginación, trasladó todos sus temores al período de tiempo en que había tenido lugar la cacería.**

**¿Qué habría hecho si la hubiera visto? ¿Habría saltado, con las garras extendidas, para destrozar fríamente a la que había sido objeto de su amor?**

**Se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza para no pensar más en eso; sintió incluso que había perdido el apetito. Ignorando todo lo que podía la sensación de malestar, dio digna sepultura a su desayuno inacabado y fue a casa de Clarita.**

**La Gata, sin saber lo que había pasado el día anterior, conversaba con Rayo animadamente. Le contaba el sueño que había tenido.**

**-En mi sueño estaba con vos; íbamos cayendo por un túnel, llevados por un arroyo de agua tibia... Era raro; no sentíamos el agua, pero sabíamos que era tibia. Después de un rato llegábamos a la salida del túnel y caíamos con la cascada en una especie de desierto.**

"**el agua seguía cayendo pero los dos caminábamos, alejándonos cada vez más, hasta que encontrábamos un prado. ¡No, perdón! ...Antes había una casita muy adornada. Después de eso sí venía el prado.**

**-¡Cómo te acordás de todo! -Se asombró él.**

**-¿Viste, Rayito? ...Lo que no sé, es qué puede significar.**

**-Y, es muy raro, aunque me hace pensar en una experiencia muy especial, que hubiéramos compartido en algún momento.**

**-¿Como si fuéramos parientes cercanos, o incluso hermanos?**

**-Bueno, en el sueño únicamente, si no fue en otra vida, habrá sido así; ahora quería proponerte algo: ir al Bosque a pasar el aniversario. ¿Te gustaría?**

**Clarita se entusiasmó; hace "un montón de años" que no iba.**

"**Y así no hay peligro -pensó el Amarillo-Anaranjado-, de que nos encontremos con la Ratesa o con la Pomerania..."**

**Una de ellas -tan merecedora de culpa como Rayo, y aun como la Ratesa-, había cumplido con la amenaza prometida. Era por lo tanto cuestión de tiempo para que la noticia llegara a oídos de la desdichada madre del Amarillo-Anaranjado.**

**En cuanto a la enamorada Norway -pues no sentía otra cosa desde el encuentro en el terreno baldío- no sufría menos, sabiendo que había perdido para siempre a su querido Gato rayado.**

**Con la Ciudad mirándolos alejarse, los dos siguieron hablando de sus cosas; él no contaba nada aún, de su aventura. Pero el momento llegaría antes de lo que esperaba.**

**Se quedaron un rato sentados, mirando los árboles más cercanos, y luego corrieron a través del Prado, dejando tras ellos una estela de felicidad.**

**Al llegar al Bosque, Rayo aprovechó para lavarse con largos lengüetazos.**

**-Podemos quedarnos aquí. -Sugirió Clarita, luego de inspeccionar en derredor.**

**En el Bosque Abierto, que era donde ellos estaban, los árboles crecían bastante separados entre sí. El terreno era llano en general; asomaba en él, cada tanto, alguna planta silvestre.**

**El río lo bordeaba serpenteante, por el lado sur, aparte de bifurcarse y dividirse en afluentes cada vez más pequeños, separando así los distintos montes de la región.**

**El Bosque Abierto estaba separado, por un brazo del río, de tres secciones que de oeste a este y de mayor a menor tenían respectivamente los nombres de Bosque Cerrado, Bosque Blanco y Trebolar.**

**En el primero de estos tres, el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto por plantas y arbustos, y por árboles muy altos. Los días tenían allí el color de las hojas; las noches, el de la cambiante Luna.**

**En el segundo, eran abundantes los de madera clara. Sobre la costa del cauce principal se hallaba el pequeño claro conocido como Trebolar al cual rodeaba, como defendiéndolo, un anillo de Robles y Ombúes muy viejos y misteriosos.**

**Sobre la orilla opuesta a la del Trebolar se encontraba el Bosque Pequeño -de poca extensión y gran variedad de árboles-, y más al sur, el Pueblo de las Serpientes.**

**Otro brazo del río corría entre el Trebolar y la arboleda de troncos claros, y el Robledal, que albergaba dentro de sí al Pueblo de los Lobos.**

**En el centro de un triángulo que formaba el Bosque Cerrado con dos arroyos, se abría el Claro de esa Comunidad, un área casi circular cubierta de hierba en la que se destacaba un anillo de Hongos. Allí discutían ellos sus asuntos oficiales; se hallaba allí, también, el acceso al Robledal.**

**Al sur del Cerrado, una delgada línea marcaba el límite del Terreno de caza de los Lobos, una franja de pastos altos que acompañaba a otro de los tantos arroyos en su recorrido hacia el nordeste.**

**El Bosque del Sur tenía esa ubicación respecto del Robledal. Era el más despoblado de todos, y tenía la particularidad de que en él nacían dos arroyos que al juntar sus aguas daban origen al cauce principal.**

**Había por último tres Regiones menores : dos dentro del ámbito del Bosque y una fuera de él.**

**Las dos primeras eran el Claro y la Playa, situados a ambos lados del Abierto. Y al oeste del Terreno de caza de los Lobos, separada por una franja de Prado, estaba la Región de las Cavernas.**

**La Playa mencionada era abrupta y agreste; lenguas de tierra con mechones de pasto que descendían hacia una orilla sembrada de guijarros. Era el hogar de Collar de Piedras, una de las Anacondas del poblado cercano.**

**Eran los Lobos un grupo bastante numeroso, pero aislado de las demás Comunidades.**

**Aunque se autodenominaban "Pueblo de los Lobos" -además de hacerse llamar así-, su hábitat parecía una copia fallida del de las Anacondas, pues trataban de imitarlas en todo.**

**Si las Serpientes tenían un Jefe, ellos también debían tener uno, fuerte, feroz, y astuto si era posible.**

**Si aquéllas dominaban todo lo que había al este del río, éstos habían hecho suyos el Terreno de caza, el Robledal y el Claro, además de controlar el Bosque Blanco.**

**Así como las del otro pueblo hacían distintas tareas a nivel personal, cada Lobo cumplía con una función particular, que podía ser buscar el rastro de una presa o avisar de un peligro, el cual únicamente podía tratarse de una Serpiente yendo de cacería.**

**Pero aquí terminaban las similitudes, porque en realidad ningún habitante del Robledal se llevaba bien con sus vecinas; la mayoría les temía, y algunos -como su Jefe- las odiaban. En el caso del Jefe, a causa de no haber sido invitado nunca por el de las Serpientes, y en general, por los que desaparecían cuando alguna de ellas merodeaba buscando el almuerzo y no encontraba otra cosa.**

**Las del otro pueblo, por su parte, tuvieron que lamentar más de una vez la pérdida de algún Congénere, a causa del castigo de los vengativos Lobos.**

**Las Anacondas, al igual que sus vecinos cercanos, casi nunca iban a la Ciudad, lugar al que tanto unos como otros solían observar a la salida del Bosque Abierto. Preferían estar en su pueblo o vivir cerca de él, como en el caso de Collar de Piedras, y el de una que había nacido en el Trebolar (y ahora también vivía allí); de ahí su nombre, Trebolaria.**

**Junto con otras Razas de Serpientes, habían venido en otro tiempo de la Región del Impenetrable -situada al norte- y encontraron a las demás en la de los Ríos.**

**Luego de haberse instalado con Clarita, Rayo le preguntó a su Gata si podía ir a buscar algo para el almuerzo de los dos.**

**-Si querés te traigo algo, porque lo que es yo, estoy hambriento.**

**-¿Pero no comiste nada, a la mañana?**

**-No pude; me quedé dormido hasta muy tarde. -Respondió él tratando de disimular un ligero temblor, que no obstante Clarita no llegó a notar.**

**-Bueno, andá y volvé pronto. Podés buscar en el río, que seguro hay algo.**

**-Ah... Pero no me gusta el pescado. Voy a ver qué encuentro por aquí cerca.**

**-¡Tené cuidado, no vayas a perderte!**

**El Gato ya se aventuraba por entre los árboles del Bosque Abierto.**

**Por un rato bastante largo, lo único que encontró fue una Mariposa que iba garabateando entre las flores.**

**Jugó con ella al lado de una planta de Anís; la Mariposa acariciaba sus bigotes mientras volaba.**

**Se despidieron amistosamente y siguieron, cada cual por su camino.**

**Pero ahora, escondida detrás de un Algarrobo, lo miraba una Loba llamada Lucero.**

**Ella era la prometida del Lobo Albino, al cual conocía desde la niñez.**

**Como él, era y había sido siempre de piel blanca con algunos matices ocres. Sólo se diferenciaba de él en el color de sus ojos: negros y brillantes, lo mismo que si la Luna Llena o los diamantes fueran de ese color.**

**Un collar de cuentas rosadas, con un pendiente rectangular de fantasía, completaba el efecto de belleza que pudiera haber descuidado ella.**

**Su función dentro del Robledal era instruir a las Lobas de uno a tres años para que fueran aplicadas dueñas de sus cuevas, y buenas esposas.**

**Era la locura de Albino, así como la pasión y perdición de los demás Lobos. Y si se le hubiera ocurrido ir a la Ciudad, habría dejado un buen tendal de suspiros tras ella.**

**Los galantes Conejos habrían suplantado a su Reina y a la Coneja de corazón de hierro por la juvenil Loba. Los Gatos, más pasionales, dejarían lo más preciado que tuvieran para proponerle matrimonio; después, irían en apretado tropel al pueblo de los Perros a dejar constancia de sus respectivos testamentos.**

**Los Zorros la harían una estrella de sus clubes exclusivos, en tanto que los Comadrejones renunciarían por ella a cualquier título nobiliario o darían toda su fortuna con tal de hacerla su esposa.**

**Los Perros aceptarían el retroceso atávico de una relación con Lucero; las Ratas le pedirían que fuera su Reina, junto con el Rey que ya tenían, y en caso de negativa se arrojarían al vacío en masa. **

**Los Armadillos, por último, la inmortalizarían en un monumento de Mármol blanco sobre un pedestal grabado con letras de bronce, colocado en el centro de la plaza de su barrio.**

**Pero ese día, la Loba estaba en el Bosque y sola; Albino había salido del Robledal con la idea de buscar un nuevo hogar para los dos.**

**Estaba sola y lo sentía en toda su piel, que deseaba desde el día anterior el calor del Lobo.**

**Sin embargo, al ver a Rayo, Lucero empezó a dejar volar su imaginación.**

**-¿Y por qué no? -pensó. -De cualquier modo es peligroso con alguien de la Manada; en cambio el Gato viene de la Ciudad, así que es difícil que le cuente de esto a algún Lobo... Si es que se anima, además.**

**Cuando él ya estaba a menos de diez metros del Algarrobo, la Loba se quedó contemplando sus ojos y su manera de andar, como si nunca fuera a cansarse de hacerlo.**

**-¡Por los colmillos de mi madre! -susurró. -¡Qué ojos color miel! ¡Y qué movimiento al caminar!**

**Pobre Lucero... Tampoco ella sabía nada sobre la forma en que podía empezar a actuar el Karma del Gato, sólo encontrando en alguien de ese Pueblo algún detalle que llamara la atención.**

**Sin pensarlo más, salió de su escondite y se sentó de costado mirando a Rayo, el cual se quedó duro mientras su atribulada mente giraba con velocidad creciente.**

**Aunque estaba claro que el Gato sabía de la existencia de los Lobos, nunca había oído hablar de ella, la blanca y salvaje flor nacida del Robledal.**

**La Loba era terriblemente más hermosa y llena de encanto que la Ratesa; y la personalidad que irradiaba debía ser tan misteriosa y compleja como la de una Gata, pues Rayo empezó a hablar sin parar, casi sin darse cuenta, de todo lo que veía e imaginaba en ella.**

**-Estoy soñando... Estoy soñando. Apenas una ilusión me está gritando... quieta y callada.**

"**pero es tan bella... Es tan hermosa... Quizás sea una nube, o blanca Rosa... Reencarnada...**

"**yo, que amé a una Ratesa como ella me amó... -puse una simiente de uñas y colmillos en su vientre- ...tengo el corazón indefenso frente a la Aurora...**

"**porque sólo la Aurora puede esconderse tras los árboles, y aparecer -con toda su belleza- en forma inesperada.**

"**¿Pero acaso no se inunda de otros aromas, el Alba? ¿Se oye al Sol latir, y a las nubes respirar?**

"**ya mis ojos no ven nada y me traicionan. ¿Cómo sabrá mi corazón quién eres?**

"**¿Cómo podrá mi pequeña piel rayada abarcar toda la nube de tu cuerpo?**

"**...Porque la fuente de tu amor me llama; y sólo Venus muriendo me diría tu nombre.**

**A esta altura, el Gato sólo sentía el olor blanco de la piel de Lucero; no oía otra cosa que la respiración y los latidos de ella y de él que, cada vez con más fuerza, retumbaban atravesándolo de lado a lado.**

**Ya ciego frente al deseo como ante un verdugo, tomó a la Loba en un único impulso, cargado sin embargo con todo lo que había imaginado mientras la miraba.**

**Los dos estaban detrás de un Palo Borracho... Este encuentro no se parecía en nada, al anterior ; tenía el encanto y la fuerza del Bosque encerrados en la Loba, y la tremenda vibración primitiva que producía pequeñas chispas en toda la espalda del Gato.**

**Pero incluso aquel encuentro tan explosivo llegó a su fin. Rayo pareció reaccionar; tomó aliento un par de veces y se retiró de semejante escenario, creado por Cupido y Eros y arreglado por Afrodita. La Loba lo despidió con una frase en francés.**

**-Je t'aime, mon petit Gâteau!**

**-Yo sólo buscaba algo para comer... -Se lamentaba él en silencio.**

**¡Decididamente, el elemento femenino estaba volviéndose demasiado audaz!**


	3. Un ataque inesperado

**Habiendo vuelto al Bosque Abierto detuvo su marcha inquieta; pensó en la Perra, en la Norway, en la Loba (de ella diría tiempo después que le habría quedado grande para el amor) y por fin en Clarita, que -a diferencia de las tres anteriores- en su imaginación lo miraba enojada.**

**En ese momento, un río de imágenes comenzó a fluir dentro de él.**

**Se vio así volando con Clarita hacia las nubes. Él dejaba en el aire una estela de corazones; la Gata, una de flores.**

**Poco después, llegaron a las nubes, las ablandaron un poquito y se acomodaron para contemplar el panorama. En cierto momento se miraron: en sus ojos brillaba el Sol de un cielo despejado; en los de Clarita, la Luna Llena flotaba contra un fondo de cielo negro.**

**Una forma circular y de gran tamaño se deslizó lenta y majestuosamente hacia ellos. La forma también tenía volumen: su pulida parte inferior tenía aspecto de lente convexa -por ambos lados-.**

**Una hilera de luces la rodeaba en el borde y, de un lado, sobre la hilera, asomaba una entrada ancha y profunda, de contorno rectangular.**

**Una cúpula espejada, con antenas terminadas en puntas de flor de Lis, reflejaba todo lo que podía verse en el cielo, apoyada sobre la base lenticular.**

**La lente coronada por la cúpula se acercó un poco más y se detuvo cuando la entrada quedó frente a ellos.**

**-¿Vamos a ver qué es? -Le preguntó la Gata.**

**-Si te parece, entremos. -Rayo miraba, un tanto desconfiado.**

**-Al fondo se ve otra entrada, pero parece que no hay nadie. Dale, vamos a investigar.**

**-Bueno, dejame entrar primero, por las dud...**

**-Nooo, ¡Tenés que alcanzarme! -Exclamó Clarita, juguetona.**

**-¡Esperame! -Le dijo él y se apresuró a seguirla, entrando con ella por la ancha puerta de acceso. Al final del largo corredor los esperaba la segunda entrada; ésta era estrecha, terminada en ojiva, y tenía a cada lado una estatua de Águila de pie sobre un pedestal.**

**La atravesaron; en su recorrido encontraron once puertas más, cada una con un par de estatuas diferente. Después de las Águilas, lo primero que vieron fue un par de Tigres esculpidos en piedra, cada uno sobre un bloque del mismo material. La segunda puerta estaba custodiada por dos Lobos Marinos, y en la tercera había un par de Gatos de grandes proporciones.**

**Clarita y Rayo intercambiaron una sonrisa.**

**Al llegar a la siguiente, éste último no pudo contener la risa ante las dos figuras de Grifos rampantes, con su cuerpo Leonino y su parte superior Aquilina. Pero la Gata le hizo señas de que no siguiera riendo.**

**Las siete puertas restantes contaban con Leopardos, Zorros, Cobras, Osos Blancos, Cóndores, Cocodrilos y Toros... Todos construidos en piedra.**

**Al trasponer la última vieron una plataforma trapezoidal en el centro de una sala de paredes y suelo cuadrados. Y sobre el trapecio, una esfera luminosa con todos los colores y sonidos del universo.**

**Caminaron intrigados hacia ella, pero de pronto en medio del aire se formó una mano que hizo a Rayo un gesto un gesto de atención. El Gato se detuvo.**

**La mano señaló hacia la luz esferoidal, donde aparecieron las imágenes de lo que había hecho en la Ciudad y en el Bosque. Él cerró los ojos, desesperado.**

**Luego la mano hizo que Clarita subiera sobre ella y la llevó en dirección a la esfera, ante su atónita mirada.**

**-Pero, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Clarita!**

**De nada sirvió que protestara; la luz aumentó diez veces su intensidad. Rayo se cubrió la vista con una mano y luego cayó por una trampa que se había abierto en el suelo.**

**Rodando por la pendiente no tardó en caer por una segunda abertura.**

**Llegó así a un lugar siniestro, de aguas negras y aceitosas; de paredes pringosas y de trapos colgantes que chorreaban grasa parrillera derretida.**

**En un rincón habían, amontonados, un cofre con monedas, un cetro, un libro, un candelabro y un cuadro naturalista, todos envueltos en gruesas capas de polvo y telarañas. Pero no se preguntó qué podían estar haciendo allí esos objetos; estaba hundido hasta la barriga en el líquido pringoso. No obstante trató de caminar, sacudiéndose los pies.**

**Un poco más lejos, sobre la rama de un árbol chamuscado, una Rata escuálida hacía caer a otra de un puñetazo, luego de la disputa por un cráneo casi seco. Algo más allá, una procesión de Insectos rastreros reptaba penosamente por una de las paredes.**

**El Gato se puso a llorar, desconsolado. Pero entonces alzó la vista y vio lo que menos esperaba: ¡Una tapa de alcantarilla!**

**Se acercó, midió bien la distancia para el salto y se lanzó hacia la inesperada salida... ¡Zás! Justo después de su salto, una Serpiente negra pasó bajo él como un relámpago.**

**Pero ya estaba a salvo, aunque tuvo que hacer un último esfuerzo. -"¡Listo!" -Se dijo.**

**Cuando miró a un costado, comprobó que estaba en la Ciudad; más exactamente en una calle del Sector Moderno.**

**Comenzó a caminar, intrigado, sólo para descubrir que todo desaparecía en medio de una neblina. Y estaba ahora en un escenario, de pie y con una guitarra en las manos.**

**Miraba aquel instrumento con aire turulato.**

**-¡Estoy totalmente loco! -Pensó.**

**Pero luego rompió a cantar; y la canción era un blues que hablaba de la Ciudad, de la muerte, y de los sentimientos que no pueden salir.**

" **Oye, hermano,**

**la Ciudad**

**es una piedra**

**decorada**

**con humo**

**de los escapes,**

**con joyas**

**de vidrieras,**

**y el rouge**

**de un día rojo...**

**Oye, hermano,**

**la Ciudad**

**es un sueño**

**vuelto piedra**

**que a mi corazón**

**ha dejado**

**sepultado,**

**y sólo dejó**

**que viviera**

**para verlo**

**sangrar**

**con este blues..."**

**Una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad, después de haberlo intentado varias veces.**

**-¡Raaaaaayoooooo!**

**Todos sus elaborados esquemas mentales volaron por el aire, en pedacitos. Se dio vuelta; Clarita lo miraba con expresión preocupada en los ojos verdes.**

**-¿Y la comida...? ¡Estuve esperándote todo este tiempo! ¿Qué te pasó...?**

**-Yo... me encontré con una Loba, y... Perdí la cabeza. ¡Es terrible! Le di mi amor detrás de ese Palo Borracho.**

**-¿Cómo decís?**

**-Sí; perdoname, por favor. No pude...**

**-¿Y para esto vinimos a pasar nuestro aniversario en el Bosque?**

**-No es así... No pude contenerme, y...**

**-Ah, porque ahora el Gato Rayo dejó de verse con las Gatas de la Ciudad para disfrutar con la primera Loba que se le cruza por el Bosque, ¿No? ¡Y supongo que tu querida Loba estará hablando de tus capacidades con todas las demás! -Se alejó, llorando desconsolada. Rayo quedó allí, solo y confuso. Pero a pesar de todo prefirió salir en busca de la Gata Gris.**

**No quería perderla, aunque sabía que tenía que contarle también de su encuentro con la Ratesa, así que buscaría la manera de hacerlo o - en caso de no lograr nada - se lo diría directamente.**

**-¡Clarita! -llamó. -¡Clariiitaaaa!**

**Después de largo rato de buscarla y llamarla sin recibir contestación, la encontró sentada en la baranda del puente que unía el Bosque Abierto con el Blanco.**

**La Gata no dejaba de llorar; se había quitado el collar de perlas -que apenas si colgaba ahora de una grieta en la pared del puente- y tenía la cabecita inclinada sobre el pecho. Las diminutas gotitas eran, al caer, estrellas que se apagaban de a poco en el agua.**

**Clarita miró por unos segundos a Rayo y volvió a inclinar la cabeza.**

**-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué viniste conmigo al Bosque?**

**-Pues, en realidad...**

**-¡Parece que hubieras venido sólo para estar con esa Loba!**

**-¿Puedo contarte algo? -Se aventuró a preguntar él.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Yo... Se me ocurrió venir a causa de una Ratesa y una Perra Pomerania que encontré en un salón.**

**-¿Y qué hay con eso? -lo miró enojada por lo que seguramente oiría a continuación. -¡No me dirás que también...! -Gritó.**

**-Con las dos, no... -Tembló Rayo.**

**-¿Con la Pomerania?**

**-N-no...**

**-¿Con la Ratesa, entonces?**

**-Sí. -Bajó el Gato la vista. Ella saltó del lugar en que estaba y le dio una serie de terribles arañazos, hasta que él pudo reaccionar y salir corriendo con la Gata siguiéndolo de cerca.**

**-¡Quedate quieto! ¡Quedate ahí, o va a ser diez veces peor!**

**Rayo se detuvo igual que si se hubiera convertido en piedra de repente. Se volvió hacia ella, pero quedó en silencio y esperó por lo que pudiera venir.**

**-¿No pensaste acaso en lo que le pasó a tu padre, y a mi madre... Y a los demás? ¿Te dedicaste únicamente a disfrutar engañándome? -Volvió a llorar Clarita.**

**-No, no tuve esa intención.**

**-¿Entonces qué fuiste a hacer, en ese salón?**

**-¡Fui a comer algo! ¡Después se me acercaron ellas para acompañarme!**

**-¿Sí? ¿Y qué te dijeron?**

**-La Perra me preguntó primero si podía sentarse a mi lado; luego apareció la Norway, que empezó a hablar, y hablar... Me contó por qué estaba allí, y más tarde...**

**-Sí, me lo imagino; pero no quiero saber nada, todavía, de tu hazaña. ¿No te dabas cuenta de lo que ellas iban a pedirte?**

**-No, porque la Ratesa me habló de eso en la conversación que tuvimos después...**

**-¿Y con la Loba cómo fue?**

**-Ni siquiera hablamos. Sólo empecé diciendo frases, una atrás de la otra. Me dejé llevar, y...**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? -siguió llorando la Gata. - ¡Como si no te hubiera importado nada, de mí!**

**Rayo sacudía la cabeza, terriblemente intranquilo.**

**-Yo no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a los demás, ¿Entendés? ¡No quiero que te expulsen del pueblo!**

**Su prometido la miraba, pero no atinaba a nada, tan miserable se sentía. Tal vez si le imploraba perdón... Pero esto no le parecía suficiente ni para empezar, pues quedaban por deshacer las redes de su amor mal habido con la Ratesa y con Lucero.**

**Clarita interrumpió la serie de pensamientos de autorreproche del Gato.**

**-¿Cómo fue? Quiero saber ahora. -Pidió ella cuando pudo dejar de llorar, mirando para otro lado y echada en la hierba en actitud de Esfinge.**

**Así estuvo mientras él iba desgranándole la historia de su encuentro con la Ratesa y con la Loba. **

**Cuando concluyó el relato, fue como si toda esa parte del Bosque hubiera quedado en silencio.**

**En eso, Lucero pasó cerca de ellos, sin verlos; iba pensando, seguramente, en su reciente aventura con Rayo.**

**-Esa es la Loba -declaró él, nervioso. -Salió de detrás de un Algarrobo y se quedó mirándome, sentada. Luego vino todo lo demás…**

**Clarita casi lo perdonó, al ver con sus propios ojos a Lucero, la flor hecha carne que atraía a los Lobos como habría atraído en otro tiempo a las Abejas. Sólo que ahora estaba su prometido de por medio, entre el amor de ella y la loca pasión de esa Loba. Así que...**

**-Quedate acá hasta que te llame. -Le ordenó, señalándolo con el dedo acusador.**

**Poco después la Loba corría, llorando a lágrima viva, a causa de haber sido castigada y humillada tan cruelmente por una Gata. Más tarde, en la Ciudad, la Pomerania y la Norway yacían desmayadas por el castigo de Clarita. Rayo prefirió no estar presente mientras su compañera de unos instantes en el terreno baldío sufría los furiosos arañazos. Se limitó pues a esperar a su prometida, que llegó minutos después, sonriendo en dirección hacia él.**

**Pero esta vez a Clarita se le había ido la mano, y pronto la Perra y la Ratesa pasarían a mejor vida (o al purgatorio). A causa de este último incidente -y durante mucho tiempo- quedaron enfrentados entre sí los Perros, los Gatos, los Lobos y las Ratas.**

**La segunda noche preparó tras su telón estrellado los muy variados acontecimientos del día siguiente.**

**Día 2 (noche)**

**Los dos salieron de la Ciudad al anochecer. Cruzaron la pequeña franja de Prado que se extendía entre el río y una ruta y -luego de que ella hubo recuperado el collar- se quedaron en una parte de la costa semejante a una bahía con islitas de arena.**

**Las horas de la Luna pasaron para ellos con caricias de piel ondulante; con canciones que armonizaban, cambiaban y volvían a armonizarse; con coreografías que respondían una y otra vez a Venus, Marte y Júpiter, los cuales iban marcando el paso allá arriba.**

**Cerca del amanecer, todas las danzas y canciones se habían sincronizado. Comenzó entonces el solitario baile de Rayo.**

**Clarita lo recibió en su interior como un corazón alado que estallaba, dividiéndose en los cuatro elementos y en un Gato diminuto que volaba hacia un sol interno.**

**Acompañado por gran cantidad de lo que parecían cometas, entraba en el halo de ese sol y llegaba hasta el mismo núcleo, al igual que los cometas.**

**El Gato caminaba por la superficie del núcleo y encontraba en el suelo una entrada circular. **

**Luego asomaba la cabecita por la abertura; veía un tobogán en forma de tirabuzón y se deslizaba por él velozmente.**

**El interior era rosado; lo circundaba una pared casi tubular adornada con figuras de piques, diamantes y corazones, y más abajo varios símbolos del Yin y el Yang, o los opuestos en armonía.**

**Algunos cometas bajaban aún por el tirabuzón, pero se quedaban en la superficie del núcleo interno, rebotando, o chocaban con otros que recién llegaban.**

**Él, en cambio, se hundía lentamente en esa esfera rosada.**

**Fue entonces cuando Clarita despertó del efecto de aquella danza.**

**-"¡Ksssssssssssch!" -Con un rápido giro de uñas extendidas hizo correr a Rayo; luego fue a tomar agua al río.**

**Él la observaba mientras se acercaba a ella y el Sol empezaba a colorear el cielo.**

**La Gata, que estaba sentada, lo vio venir y emitió un maullido largo, sonoro y ronco, pero Rayo le habló con palabras sólo conocidas por los Gatos y ella terminó por calmarse.**

**Un beso de amor marcó el verdadero final del baile nocturno.**

**Día 3 (11/11)**

**En el tercer día, los dos volvieron a la Ciudad por el mismo camino que habían usado para salir: el Sector Sur, entre el Pre-Bosque y el pueblo de los Gatos.**

**Una vez que dejaron atrás las avenidas y las plazas del Pre-Bosque, anduvieron por un bulevar de la parte oeste del Sector mencionado. Pasaron unas vías y cruzaron una autopista -ya casi llegando a su pueblo-, en donde los recibió, asustado, el Gato Mancha. Venía con malas noticias para ellos.**

**-¡Uy! ¡Qué suerte que los veo! ...Desde ayer a la noche, que estoy buscándolos.**

**-Clarita y yo estábamos en el Prado. ¿Pasó algo malo, primo?**

**Mancha dejó de correr y se quedó de pie frente a los recién casados, sentándose luego para recuperar el aliento.**

**Además de tener ese parentesco con el Amarillo-Anaranjado (era hijo de una tía por el lado materno), era tío de Clarita; como se explica al principio, todos en esa Comunidad eran parientes en mayor o menor grado, a causa de lo cual ni aun los Gatos habían logrado hacerse de un registro genealógico escrito y exacto. Y menos ahora, con el Efecto Negativo alterando toda la genealogía.**

**De lo que sí disponían era de Razas y Clanes, dirigidos por un Jefe o Jefa, según el caso, pues los términos Raza y Clan designaban por convención a los Gatos y a las Gatas respectivamente.**

**Mancha pertenecía al grupo de los que tenían piel negra con la parte inferior de la cabeza y del cuerpo de color crema, al igual que los pies y la punta de la cola. Para simplificar, se los llamaba Blanqui-Negros.**

**-Un Perro está buscando a Clarita. -Informó pues, el Gato Blanqui-Negro.**

**-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?**

**-Por su esposa, la Perra Pomerania a la que castigaste ayer. No resistió mucho tiempo después de eso y murió a causa de los arañazos. Pero el Perro la encontró cuando todavía estaba viva y ella le dio tu descripción.**

"**ahora el pulgoso pelón anda por nuestro pueblo, y no se cansa de cometer actos ofensivos, haciendo lo que se le antoja sin que le importe dónde lo hace...**

"**algunos buscaron formar un grupo lo bastante fuerte como para obligarlo a que se fuera, pero todos tenemos la debilidad de ser demasiado complacientes.**

**-Pero entonces él sigue actuando como si fuera el dueño de casa; a mí todavía no me conoce. Si llego a verlo, no sólo no le tocará un pelo a Clarita sino que se le quitarán las ganas de seguir molestándonos.**

**-Sea como sea, tiene que irse. Con las costumbres que tiene, ya hay varios de nuestros monumentos arruinados; y hace cosas peores en los lugares típicos que más apreciamos.**

**-Y todavía quiere vengarse de Clarita, ¿No? ...Bueno, no te preocupes, primo ; ya encontraré una solución para todo esto.**

**-¿Cuento con vos, Rayo?**

**-Contá conmigo. -Contestó él, con un apretón de la mano izquierda. Era un gesto tradicional, usado por los Gatos para cerrar acuerdos y otras ocasiones especiales.**

**-Hasta luego, sobrina... Hasta pronto, Rayo.**

**-Nos vemos. -Lo saludaron ellos.**

**-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -Preguntó la Gata cuando su tío se alejó.**

**-Podemos ir al pueblo de los Perros; tal vez el Jefe que tienen pueda ayudarnos.**

**-Prefiero no involucrar a nadie que no sea de nuestra Comunidad. Vamos a ver a mi padre, mejor.**

**El Gato viejo vivía en el Callejón, del lado donde la avenida que bordeaba el río daba una vuelta en "U".**

**Era aquél una callecita curva muy corta y vieja, en la cual vivía también -y era residente desde siempre- un grupo de Gatos de distinto origen.**

**Clarita y su esposo cruzaron el límite de su pueblo. En cierto momento él oyó un ruido.**

**-¡Escuchá! -Exclamó, orientando las orejas hacia atrás. Había oído un gruñido amenazador, lanzado a poca distancia a sus espaldas.**

**Ella miró por encima de Rayo, que volvió a su vez la vista. Apenas pudieron ver por unos segundos al Perro, antes que se escondiera tras un árbol. La Gata miró a Rayo nuevamente.**

**-¿Lo viste? ¿Pudiste verlo? -Preguntó, temblando.**

**-No muy bien. Pero creo que era un Mastín. Son peligrosos, esos Perros...**

**Por desgracia, no se equivocaba: el Can era blanco, de hombros anchos, pelo muy corto, cuello y miembros robustos, mandíbula mediana y fuerte, de orejas negras y sin rabo.**

**-¿Qué haremos, Rayo? Tengo miedo.**

**Él la atrajo hacia sí; por un momento la acompañó en su llanto.**

**-No te preocupes, de algún modo lo arreglaremos.**

**Sin embargo sabía en su interior que su destino ya no dependía de él, sino de lo que hicieran el Perro y los Lobos, y de lo que provocara su encuentro con Lucero.**

**Y esto último no se limitaba al eventual resultado de su relación con la Loba.**

**Con estos y otros sombríos pensamientos aún en su mente, llegó con Clarita al Callejón de los Gatos. El padre de ella los vio; por unos minutos hubo alegría general, pero...**

**-Ayer, -empezó Clarita- tuvimos problemas con una Ratesa y una Loba... con quienes él tuvo relaciones.**

**-¿Cómooo? -se volvió el Gato Blanco hacia él, indignado y sorprendido. -¿No pensaste acaso en tus familiares... Tus primos y sobrinos que fueron desterrados?**

**-Lo mismo le pregunté yo cuando me enteré de todo. -Intervino su hija, mirando de reojo al culpable.**

**-¿No te importó nada -continuó aquél- de tus padres, o de mi esposa... O al menos de Clarita?**

**-Yo... -balbuceó- vi a la Ratesa y me pareció simpática. No sé. Agradable. Pero luego la Loba me hizo perder la cabeza.**

**-¿Y todavía tenés el coraje de hablar así delante de nosotros?**

**-No, sólo quise aclarar que con la Loba no hubo más que atracción recíproca, y...**

**-¿Y con eso qué? Para el caso estuviste mal igual.**

**-Está bien, papá. -volvió a intervenir Clarita. -Aunque yo misma castigué a Rayo, debo reconocer que en una cosa..._ En una sola cosa_ -aclaró- tiene razón: esa Loba era terriblemente bella. En esto lo justifiqué, si bien no lo perdoné. Lo que no creo que pueda entender nunca, es qué le vio a la Ratesa.**

**-¡Júmmmm! -Fue el malhumorado comentario del Gato viejo.**

**-¿Puedo hablar con vos, a solas? -Pidió ella. Su padre la miró sin responder, pero se levantó y la llevó hasta el otro extremo del Callejón, caminando los dos hombro con hombro; despacito y hablando.**

**El Gato de color crema y su hija volvieron cuando Rayo empezaba a sentirse nervioso a causa de la espera.**

**-Bueno, mi pequeño irresponsable Rayado: ahora que Clarita me contó en detalle lo que pasó, creo que lo mejor es permanecer los tres juntos por si debemos defendernos.**

"**en realidad, debes agradecerle en gran parte a ella el que no te haya hecho expulsar como hicieron con los demás.**

**-No, por favor... Aunque haya actuado mal, de cualquier modo la amo. No podría soportarlo.**

**-Pues debiste pensarlo mejor, eso que hiciste.**

"**ahora tenemos que hablar del plan a elaborar. ¿Qué les parece si...?**

**Al ver esto, el Perro -que había llegado al mismo tiempo que Clarita y su padre- decidió que ya había oído bastante y fue al Bosque a pedir ayuda, pues aunque deseaba la venganza, no se atrevía a luchar él solo contra los tres Gatos.**


	4. Collar de Piedras

**Era el Bosque Abierto un lugar de árboles altos y distanciados entre sí. En algunos puntos -la ribera del río, por ejemplo- crecían plantas cuyos diversos componentes y fragancias eran usados por las Lobas para embellecerse, cuando la primavera empezaba a dejar oír su voz dentro de ellas.**

**Pero de momento no había lugar para flores o romances. Sólo el furioso Mastín corría por el Bosque, con la idea de su venganza lanzándolo contra el viento.**

**Se sentó al lado de un Roble; tal vez el único fuera del Robledal. Lanzó un aullido largo, impregnado de rabia, y esperó.**

**El único que acudió al llamado fue un Lobo fiero de nombre Destructor. Era de complexión robusta y piel negra, marrón y blanca, y había dirigido la Manada antes que el Jefe actual.**

**-¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó al Perro en el tono áspero que acostumbraban usar los Lobos para con los extraños.**

**-Una Gata mató a mi esposa -respondió el Mastín con los ojos más oscuros que nunca. -Pero la seguí mientras hablaba con otro de esos tigruchos, y alcancé a oír algo más. La cosa es que quiero hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo.**

**-¿Y por qué no te encargás por tu cuenta, entonces?**

**-Primero, porque están protegiéndola, y segundo por lo que le oí decir mientras los seguía.**

**-¿Y qué cosa dijo?**

**-Pues, que hubo cierto conflicto con una Loba y un Gato -no llegué a enterarme de todo-, y después la Gata castigó a la Loba dándole un montón de arañazos.**

**Destructor no pudo evitar una leve sacudida, al oír la noticia.**

**-¿Viste a esa Gata? ¿Sabés dónde está?**

**-Sí, en algo que llaman... "Callejón de los Gatos", acompañada por dos de esos holgazanes, ¿Por qué? -Preguntó hábilmente el Perro, pues bien sabía él la historia.**

**-Después te lo explico; no quiero perder tiempo. Voy a buscar a un compañero de la Manada.**

**Y fue a llamar a Albino, el pretendiente de Lucero.**

**En la Ciudad, entretanto, Rayo hacía de vanguardia.**

**-¡No hay peligro, por acá! -Declaró, mirando a la vuelta de una esquina.**

**Al volver con los otros, vio que la Gata empezaba a llorar.**

**-No llores... -Intentó tranquilizarla rodeándola con un brazo.**

**-¡Ahora soy una carga para ustedes! -Siguió lamentándose ella.**

**-No te sientas así... Vos no tenés la culpa de nada.**

**-Sea como sea, no te dejaremos sola... -Intervino el Gato viejo.**

**La Gata se calmó poco después. Su padre y Rayo sonrieron viéndola secarse las lágrimas.**

**-¿Vamos a comer algo? -Invitó entonces Rayo.**

**El atardecer llegó plácidamente, pero esa noche iban a pasar cosas que dejarían atrás todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento, y darían lugar a muchos acontecimientos del porvenir.**

**Tres figuras nocturnas corrían entre los árboles del Bosque Abierto. Una de ellas -la del Perro Mastín- parecía dirigir a las otras dos. Destructor, el de la piel oscura, oía a su compañero Albino murmurar sus amenazas contra la que había lastimado a Lucero.**

**El cielo empezó a extenderse sobre ellos, y ya el Perro y los Lobos eran tres ángeles negros cruzando el Prado.**

**Día 3 (noche)**

**Clarita, el Gato Blanco y Rayo regresaron al Callejón.**

**-¿Todo bien? -Le preguntó su padre.**

**-Todo bien. -Sonrió ella.**

**En eso, una Gata -que más que Raza tenía Estirpe Siamesa- miró a Clarita, luego al Gato viejo... Y al llegar a Rayo, su corazón se estremeció; y si bien sabía muy poco de su vida y su origen (más tarde sabría que él era nieto de uno de sus tíos), envió hacia él su onda de amor azul... Y atrapó su imagen en el fondo claro de sus ojos de Zafiro mientras le cantaba.**

"**Mon amour-r-r **

**est un enfant,**

**et mon coeur...**

**est sa mèr-r-re...**

**Tu permets qu' il soit**

**avec le toi,**

**le père**

**de mon amour-r-r..."**

**Ahora bien; la Gata, que se llamaba Turquesa, era para los Gatos y el resto de la Ciudad lo que Lucero para los Lobos y el Bosque.**

**Desde su llegada (nadie sabía de dónde) había estado conviviendo sucesivamente con las distintas Comunidades. Ahora vivía en una tienda de artículos milagrosos del Sector Moderno, pero iba muy seguido al pueblo de los Gatos, como esta noche del tercer día en que vio por primera vez a Rayo.**

**Su canto cesó al ver al Perro y a los Lobos a la entrada del Callejón.**

**A una orden del Mastín, los tres se lanzaron sobre los Gatos.**

**-¡Corré! -Apremió Rayo a su esposa, mientras él y el otro se aprestaban a combatir.**

**Los tres intrusos se detuvieron un instante, pero luego el Perro fue en persecución de la Gata yendo por un costado; no repararon en él ni el Blanco ni el Amarillo-Anaranjado, pues ya se habían trenzado: Rayo siseando frente a Albino, y el padre de la Gris en franca lucha con Destructor, ambos mordiendo y revolcándose por el fragor del combate.**

**Clarita, con su perseguidor pisándole casi los talones, llegó al otro extremo del Callejón y tomó por la calle que había a continuación.**

**Allí -pensó- podría tomar suficiente velocidad como para dejar muy atrás al Perro en cuestión de segundos... Pero éste ya no corría por sí solo; el deseo de venganza movía cada músculo y cada fibra de su ser; e iba acercándose, implacable, cada vez más.**

**Al ver que ya lo tenía encima, se volvió rápidamente y lo arañó entre la nariz y los ojos. Con eso contuvo un momento su ataque, pero entonces el Mastín saltó sobre ella... Sus rabiosos dientes caninos clavándose en el delicado cuello de la Gata; apretando y sacudiendo hasta que la pequeña vida plateada no pudo luchar más.**

**Clarita era de color gris perla; aun dejó escapar una o dos gotas de dolor, antes de acostarse a dormir para siempre. El Perro se alejó, mirándola y con la seguridad de haber dejado bien vengada a su esposa Pomerania.**

**En el Callejón, Rayo luchaba con Albino. El Blanco, entretanto, ya se había librado de su oponente.**

**El primero se quedó quieto un instante mientras el Lobo iba de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez, buscando un momento de distracción en la furiosa vigilancia de aquél, pero al final Rayo peló las uñas y arañó a ambos lados de la cara al ahora aterrorizado Lobo que, a pesar de ser uno de los más peleadores de la Manada, dio media vuelta y huyó aullando.**

**El Gato rayado lo despidió con un último arañazo, un poco más arriba del rabo.**

**Pero entonces recordó: -¿Y Clarita? ¿Dónde se fue?**

**Su suegro indicó con un gesto hacia dónde había corrido ella.**

**Faltaba la Gata; y cuando la encontraron, una niebla oscura cubrió los ojos de ambos. El padre de Clarita se tendió al lado de ella, acariciándola mientras lloraba.**

**Rayo también lloraba, a cierta distancia de los dos; no tenía fuerzas para acercarse a ellos.**

**Luego se acordó de su encuentro con la Ratesa y con la Perra (_¡Allí había empezado todo!_) y dominado por la desesperación y el arrepentimiento se volvió hacia el Gato Blanco con la cabeza baja.**

**-¡Por favor! -suplicó. -¡Quiero que me mates aquí mism...!**

**-¡No me hables de muerte! -exclamó el que había sido esposo de Sara. -¡Fueraaaa !**

**Al comprender lo inoportuno de su exigencia se alejó, mirando hacia atrás únicamente para ver al padre de Clarita llorando todavía y preguntándose el por qué de todo eso...**

**Luego salió, envuelto en su propia bruma, del pueblo de los Gatos.**

**Cerca del lugar donde habían encontrado a Mancha, su dolor estalló; y corrió hacia el Bosque dando rienda suelta al llanto.**

**Desde entonces -así lo esperaba-, no volvería nunca más a la Ciudad.**

**Sus pasos lo llevaron por la ruta que salía del Sector Sur y cruzaba el río cerca del Bosque Abierto.**

**Antes de llegar al puente, dejó aquella autopista y comenzó a correr a lo largo de la orilla. **

**Llegó así a la Playa que había al este del Bosque Abierto; la ribera donde vivía Collar de Piedras, que en ese momento estaba ausente.**

**Descendió ahora melancólico, por entre las esparcidas piedras; miró su imagen en el agua y la desdibujó con varios círculos de tristeza.**

**Mas... Nuevamente algo dentro de él hizo brotar imágenes.**

**Una de sus lágrimas caía al río con un corazón en su interior. Al hundirse en el agua -y al tiempo que el paisaje se desvanecía-, hizo que el río empezara a sacudirse.**

**Luego el cauce creció y creció hasta convertirse en un mar, en el que surgieron como de la nada los Seres del Agua, que representaban el mal.**

**En ese momento el corazón aumentó de tamaño y bajó al fondo marino; perforó la tierra, y por allí se fue toda el agua, llevándose consigo a los Seres del mal.**

**Rayo apareció entonces en la tierra sin océano, en medio de una neblina. Caminó hacia el agujero del pozo por donde se había vaciado el mar y asomó, curioso, la cabeza. De improviso algo le hizo alzar la vista... Y sus ojos se llenaron con la imagen del cielo que había visto antes, la cual ahora venía descendiendo entre las nubes.**

**Cuando la entrada principal estuvo frente a él, dio un enorme salto de alegría y caminó trotando por el corredor con expresión feliz en todo el rostro. ¡Iba a reunirse con Clarita!**

**Así pensaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta de las Águilas, pero algo se interpuso en su camino. **

**Intrigado, vio que un Jabalí salía por la estrecha entrada y miraba hacia atrás como esperando a alguien. En segundo lugar salió un Perro Ovejero; por último, una Cobra de gran tamaño dejó ver de a poco su larga cinta.**

**En un principio los tres habían mirado al Gato, pero luego el Perro empezó a hablar con el Jabalí; la Cobra, entretanto, parecía escuchar.**

**Entonces Rayo intuyó algo... ¡Por supuesto! -se dijo. -¡El Jabalí simboliza el Bien, el Ovejero la Justicia, y la Cobra el Mal!**

**Dio un paso, y otro, y otro más; cada vez con mayor velocidad. Se acercó a la Serpiente, y con un cross de sus uñas desenvainadas la hirió cerca de la garganta. Pero cuando hubo terminado su hazaña vio que el Jabalí quedaba reducido a huesos rotos y que el Perro era una calavera viviente; comprendió entonces que los tres eran parte de una unidad que no podía ser quebrada.**

**El esqueleto de Perro, que sólo en la cabeza y los pies tenía partes de piel y carne, se sacudió como una rama herida por un relámpago y le aulló furioso al tembloroso Gato, el cual dio un grito y huyó, con el corazón golpeando como un tambor africano.**

**Rayo corrió hacia la salida, pero tuvo que frenarse: la Esfera luminosa de la vez anterior le cerraba el paso, terrible, despidiendo chispas y pequeños fogonazos.**

**-_¡Oooooooh!_ -Se desplomó el Amarillo-Anaranjado.**

**No obstante la misma Luz lo reanimó.**

**Mientras salía de su neblina vio que la Esfera cambiaba de color y de forma, para convertirse en un huevo blancuzco del que luego nacía una Cobra tricéfala.**

**El nuevo Ofidio se volvió, dejando ver la parte posterior de sus tres capuchas. En la que estaba a la izquierda mostraba una cruz; en la del otro lado se veía un corazón, y en el medio los dos elementos superpuestos.**

**Rayo la vio alejarse volando, e inmediatamente tuvo un pantallazo simultáneo de todo lo que había vivido los últimos días; y volvió a huir, esta vez por una especie de nada oscura.**

**Poco después se hallaba junto a una casa abandonada y harapienta, caminando hacia una reja hecha con alambre de púas.**

**-¿Qué será de mí, ahora? -Se lamentaba.**

**En eso oyó una pregunta.**

**-¿Por qué estás llorando?**

**Y empezó a responder, pero pronto volvió a la realidad exterior. Estaba de nuevo en la costa pedregosa, con la pendiente de la barranca, las plantas que por allí intentaban encaramarse y el río que cantaba su canción de cuna sin poder dormirse él mismo.**

**Sólo que ahora, muy cerca de él, se balanceaba y oscilaba una Anaconda de casi diez metros.**

**Era Collar de Piedras, la Serpiente del pueblo que se alzaba no muy lejos, hacia el sur.**

**-¿Quién sos vos? -Tembló el Gato al preguntar.**

**-Yo soy la muerte, el tiempo, y la vida... -Respondió Collar.**

**-¿Entonces vos sos el río?**

**-El río me pertenece, y yo pertenezco al río.**

**La Anaconda enroscó su largo cuello alrededor de Rayo, rodeándolo casi por completo.**

**-¿Y vos, quién sos?**

**-Yo soy un Gato... Vivía en la Ciudad hasta ayer.**

**-¿Y por qué viniste al Bosque? -Preguntó Collar, remitiéndose al dicho popular_ "raro como Gato en el_ _Bosque" _de su Comunidad, y la versión Lobuna _"más raro que Gato en el Bosque". _Sin embargo estaba cambiando todo; y hasta las Serpientes -alejadas como estaban- empezaban a percibir esos cambios.**

**-Un Perro mató a mi Gata... _¡sñif! _...Por eso me fui de la Ciudad. Pero además estaban esos Lobos... ¡Si no hubiera sido por ellos la habría salvado!_ ¡Snifff !_**

**-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? ...Pues vi mucho movimiento por estos lados, entre ayer y hoy.**

**-Esto pasó hace un rato. -le respondió él. -Y fue todo tan rápido... _¡Sssñifffff... !_**

**La Anaconda quedó pensativa mientras Rayo aliviaba su pena.**

**Hacía ya algo más de tres años, que Collar vivía en su Playa.**

**No era ni muy joven ni muy viejo; habiendo adquirido experiencia, conservaba el vigor de la juventud.**

**Había ido a la Ciudad dos o tres veces, para poner su fuerza y sus conocimientos en función de sanear los sectores más descuidados. Pero un día vio que ya no podía hacer nada por falta de apoyo; desistió de volver a la Ciudad, y desde entonces habían pasado casi seis años.**

**Collar no acostumbraba cazar, sino que iba a su poblado para comer con las demás Anacondas.**

**Allí había estado mientras los dos enamorados pasaban su velada a la orilla del río.**

**En cuanto a esta noche del encuentro con Rayo, regresaba simplemente de un corto paseo por el Bosque Cerrado, su lugar favorito después de la Playa.**

**Y con respecto al problema del Gato, lo había escuchado con una sensación interna creciente: la de que podía ayudarlo de algún modo. Sólo tenía que dejar que se desahogara contando toda la historia.**

**Rayo caminaba en silencio con la Anaconda, que tampoco hablaba; sólo iba con él por el Bosque Abierto.**

**-En realidad -continuó el Gato más tarde-, todo empezó cuando entré a un salón y encontré una Perra y a una Ratesa con la que después ...**

**Siguió contando de su relación con la Norway en el terreno baldío. Luego pasó al encuentro con la Loba y, por último, le explicó a Collar la cuestión del Efecto Negativo.**

**Según lo que él sabía, el Karma del Gato era la Ley de Causa y Efecto aplicada a un número determinado de individuos, que podía ser provocada por actos de cualquier índole. Y el Efecto Negativo era la manifestación visible de esa Ley, producida por cualquier gesto, acto o rasgo de un Gato que provocara alguna emoción... La cual casi siempre era enamoramiento.**

**-Es como si nosotros fuésemos víctimas de nuestro propio encanto. Si no es un Perro, por ejemplo, el que cae flechado por una Gata que justo en ese momento capturó su atención con muy poca cosa, es un Gato quien hace suspirar a una Ratesa o alguna Coneja. Y todavía hay algo más: desde hace un tiempo hasta hoy estuvo dándose el caso a la inversa, como me pasó a mí; Gatos enamorados de Comadrejas -como mi padre-; o Gatas enamoradas de Zorros, al igual que la madre de mi pobre Clarita.**

**-Pero vos llegaste a querer a la Ratesa, ¿No?**

**-Creo que sí... Y espero que Clarita me perdone, esté donde esté ahora.**

**-Quisiera decirte dos cosas, una de las cuales tiene que ver con tu historia, en tanto que la otra me toca muy de cerca. Por lo que yo sé, nadie escapa a las dos circunstancias que mencionaste: la Ley de Causa y Efecto, y el amor. Pero ahora voy a contarte algo que puede tener o no que ver con tu relato, no obstante lo cual tal vez te aclare algo el panorama.**

"**seguramente hay problemas serios, allá en la Ciudad, pero debes saber que el Bosque tampoco es un lugar seguro en los tiempos que corren. Este está dividido en seis regiones principales de las cuales los Lobos dominan cuatro, que corresponden a la franja central, el tronco del Bosque. Por lo tanto, cualquier Anaconda que desea cruzarlo se ve obligada a efectuar un largo rodeo a través del sector en que estamos ahora.**

"**la mayoría de nosotros acostumbra cazar en lo que aquí se conoce como el Bosque Cerrado -es el que está al oeste-, pero muy de tarde en tarde una de las Anacondas se arriesga en territorio enemigo y da cuenta de algún Lobo... Esto, como te imaginarás, enciende la chispa de la cólera en los restantes, de modo que dos o tres días después aparece una Anaconda muerta a dentelladas y abandonada allí, con la cabeza separada del cuerpo y arrojada quién sabe dónde...**

**Rayo se asustó y retrocedió dos pasos de un salto. Collar había concluido esta parte del terrible relato como si hubiera estado viendo lo que describía. La Serpiente llamó al Gato para tranquilizarlo y se disculpó.**

**-Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte. Eso es lo que un Lobo le hizo a Frisada, mi hermana, mientras dormía.**

**-¡Qué salvaje! Me imagino lo que le habrás hecho al verlo...**

**-Pues la verdad, todavía no lo encontré por ningún lado. Puede ser que se haya escondido en su pueblo; pero si es así, tarde o temprano tendrá que salir a cazar, y entonces ...**

**Dejando sin terminar su juramento de venganza, Collar llegó con Rayo al río que bañaba el Bosque Abierto por el sur.**

**-En la otra orilla -indicó la Anaconda- está el llamado Bosque Blanco. Podemos entrar a él cruzando el puente que se ve no muy lejos, pero tenemos que andar con cuidado, porque es uno de los lugares que vigilan y frecuentan los Lobos. ¿Te animás?**

**-Sí, creo que al menos hay dos a los que quisiera encontrar para arreglar ciertos asuntos. En cuanto al Perro Mastín, si todavía no lo partió un rayo, tal vez lo haga yo mismo entre hoy y mañana.**

**Cuando los dos se internaron en el Bosque Blanco, la Luna ya había llegado cerca de su cenit, y las siluetas de los árboles iban del gris claro hacia el negro, a medida que se perdían en las sombras distantes.**

**-Este es el sitio que los Lobos defienden a toda costa aunque no tengan ningún derecho sobre él, pues les sirve como lugar de tránsito entre el Robledal y el Bosque Abierto, al tiempo que nos dificulta a nosotros el cruzarlo hacia poniente. Sólo hay un lugar al que no se atreven a entrar, pues allí hay un campo de Tréboles donde...**

**-_¡Silencio! _-susurró inesperadamente Rayo -_¡Me pareció oír voces!_**

**-¿Por dónde?**

**-Por allá -señaló hacia su izquierda. -Voy a tratar de acercarme.**

**-Pero ¿Cómo? ...No conocés nada de este Bosque. ¿Qué pasará si te descubren?**

**-No me verán. Fijate en esto.**

**El Gato a rayas amarillas y anaranjadas saltó cosa de dos metros más allá y cayó en medio de un cono de sombras, convirtiendo el llamativo pelo listado en un discreto marrón uniforme; volviendo uno solo de sus ojos hacia Collar le daba a la Anaconda la impresión de estar contemplando una Luciérnaga. **

**El falso bichito de luz se apagó al iniciar Rayo su cauteloso viaje de exploración.**

**Volvió siete minutos después con el informe de su pequeña aventura.**

**-No están muy lejos, pero hay que aproximarse con mucha precaución, porque son tres Lobos... Y dos de ellos son los que estuvieron en la Ciudad.**

**-Vamos, pues; tengo un extraño presentimiento.**

**El Gato lo llevó por el mismo sendero que usara para acercarse a los Lobos, sólo que antes había ido sin casi tocar tierra firme. De árbol a sombra, a tronco caído o a piedra, había llegado a su objetivo sin dejar demasiadas huellas.**

**Continuaron pues siguiendo el rastro, seguros de sí mismos, pero en cierto momento fue Collar el que hizo a Rayo un gesto de atención.**

**-¡Esperá un poco! …Está pasando algo, allá. -Tras decir esto, se enroscó sobre sí mismo formando una espiral. Así logró captar en el espacio comprendido entre sus anillos las vibraciones que producían en la tierra los Lobos al moverse.**

**-Uno de los Lobos acaba de irse Bosque adentro; tal vez camino del Robledal donde viven ellos.**

**-Espero que no sea ninguno de los que vi en la Ciudad. -Rogó Rayo cuando reanudaron la marcha.**

**-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -preguntó luego. -Uy, vas a tener que explicármelo más tarde. Ahora no hay tiempo; ya llegamos.**


	5. Amistad, a pesar de todo

**Collar volvió la vista para ver a los Lobos que estaban justo frente a ellos y no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia adelante un metro poco más o menos, devorando con los ojos a Destructor: él había matado a Frisada... Y por eso se habían puesto de acuerdo sus propios compañeros para destituirlo.**

**Los Lobos no habían reparado aún en Rayo o en la Anaconda. Estaban discutiendo algo relacionado con los últimos sucesos.**

**-¡Quiero darle su merecido a ese Gato rayado! -Gruñó Albino, que todavía no se había curado de las heridas del combate.**

**-¡No busques más problemas! -Le replicó, malhumorado, Destructor.**

**En eso, el Lobo Blanco percibió algo. -¡Atención, por allí!**

**Los dos se incorporaron para olfatear.**

**-Siento el olor del Gato -continuó Albino, confuso. -Pero hay algo más. ¿Qué puede ser?**

**-No sé; voy a ir a ver qué es. -Resolvió Destructor. El otro Lobo se quedó observando todo desde cierta distancia.**

**Rayo, agazapado, se arrastró hasta situarse tras un Sauce Llorón; Collar permaneció escondido detrás de un Nogal.**

**Destructor se acercó al árbol que había entre él y la Anaconda, y olisqueó nuevamente; pero tampoco logró saber qué había allí. Collar se enojó aún más. ¿Qué tanto tenía que andar olfateándolo?**

**Y en cuanto él asomó la cabeza, ¡Sssssshhhhh! ...Nueve anillos lo envolvieron, fulminantes.**

**Albino vio eso y corrió en ayuda de su amigo, pero algo detuvo su marcha: era Rayo, que salía en ese momento de su escondite.**

**Aunque sabía que el Gato andaba cerca, no esperaba que lo atacara tan de repente. Sin embargo se plantó firme para enfrentarlo; ahora estaba en su terreno.**

**Y mantenía aún dentro de él la intención de hacer ojo por ojo con Rayo. Pero éste conservaba la idea de la muerte de Clarita ardiendo bajo sus plantas.**

**Fue en tales circunstancias que los dos arremetieron uno contra el otro; sin mañas ni fintas, esta vez. Rayo y Albino lucharon como dos Perros Salvajes. Pero alguno, tarde o temprano, tenía que ceder. Finalmente así fue, y resultó ser nuevamente el Lobo.**

**-¿Por qué te la agarraste conmigo? -se quejaba el maltrecho Albino. -¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con la idea que tuvo el Perro!**

**-¿Entonces por qué fuiste al Callejón con el otro Lobo? -Le replicó el Gato, igual de magullado.**

**-Por Lucero... Sólo por mi Loba prometida a quien la Gata hirió en el Bosque. Cuando el Mastín habló con Destructor, él se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de esa Gata y vino a quería devolverle el golpe que me dio; pagarle con la misma moneda. Pero fue el Perro quien la persiguió.**

**-Y la mató, mordiéndola en el cuello. -Aclaró Rayo, aunque le doliera decirlo.**

**-Sí; esa era desde el principio su intención. Después, vino al Bosque a pedir ayuda.**

**-Entiendo... Bueno, podés irte, si querés. Preferiría no saber nada de los Lobos por un tiempo.**

**Y cuando Albino se alejó, rengueando, Rayo regresó al lugar donde había visto por última vez a Collar.**

**-Todo va bien. -Le dijo la Anaconda, sonriendo. Pero ahora el cuerpo de la Serpiente se veía abultado a poca distancia del cuello; metro y medio, tal vez.**

**Rayo comprendió entonces cuál había sido el fin del Lobo Destructor.**

**Pero Collar le hizo saber que podía confiar en él, asegurándole que las Serpientes sólo cazaban Lobos para comer, y lo hacían muy ocasionalmente.**

**-Son ellos, los que después se cobran venganza. -Agregó la Anaconda.**

**-¿Y no tenés miedo de que te pase algo?**

**-No, muy pocas veces los Lobos castigan al mismo que atacó a uno de ellos.**

**-Entonces las demás tienen que cuidarse. ¿Cómo lo hacen?**

**-Generalmente nunca vamos solas por el Bosque. Aparte de eso, y para evitar riesgos, cada una de nosotras tiene que comunicar a las demás si ha dado muerte a un Lobo. Por lo tanto, yo debo hacer lo mismo, ahora. Debo ir a mi pueblo.**

**-Está bien. Yo voy a hacer una cosa en la Ciudad, pero luego vuelvo al Bosque.**

**Se despidió de Collar y se encaminó hacia el puente que llevaba al Bosque Abierto.**

**En cierto lugar, sin que nada hiciera preverlo, le salió al paso Lucero, con el recuerdo del ataque de Clarita bastante vivo aún.**

**-¡No! -la atajó Rayo, cuyo gesto intentaba dar la sensación de firmeza. -¡No quiero más problemas con los Lobos!**

**La Loba, sin prestarle atención, siguió acosándolo entre gruñidos y ladridos. Finalmente hizo tanto ruido ella sola, que -por suerte para Rayo- llegó corriendo Albino, el cual empezó a explicarle todo el embrollo a Lucero.**

**-¡Esperá! -exclamó -¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada! ...Un Perro mató a su esposa, por eso estoy como me ves ahora. -El Lobo supuso que Lucero había visto la pelea, pero...**

**-¿A la Gata Gris? ¿Y cómo sabés eso? -Grave error táctico de la Loba ...**

**-Porque el Mastín necesitaba ayuda y habló con Destructor, que luego vino a buscarme y me contó el caso del Perro. Entonces fui con ellos a la Ciudad.**

**-Pero, ¿Por qué fuiste allá? -Seguía sin entender Lucero.**

**-Pues... Fue cuando te vi corriendo, llena de arañazos, y supe por el Perro que había sido la Gata. -Le respondió Albino con aire triste.**

**La Loba tuvo un pequeño sobresalto y miró de reojo a Rayo, quien contemplaba la escena enojado y dispuesto a contar la verdad de su encuentro con Lucero, aunque Albino le hiciera allí mismo lo que el Perro le había hecho a su cónyuge.**

**Entonces ella trató de adelantarse a Rayo; se acercó a Albino y apartó al Gato disimuladamente, haciéndolo rodar hacia atrás con un pie.**

**-La Gata y yo peleamos... por una Perdiz que cacé. -Susurró, pero Rayo volvió para largar todo el rollo, encarándola directamente.**

**-Clarita te castigó, al igual que lo hizo conmigo, porque cuando llegué al Bosque vos apareciste saliendo de detrás de un árbol. Me hiciste perder la cabeza, y acabamos teniendo una relación amorosa que hasta ese momento sólo vos querías... Sólo vos, conmigo. La Loba blanca, con el Gato rayado.**

**Albino había escuchado toda esta confesión con el semblante más que boquiabierto. Cuando Lucero lo miró, ya sabiéndose perdida, comprendió que el Gato había dicho la verdad y sintió su sangre arder con intensidad creciente, mientras la miraba masticando la cólera que ya se le escapaba.**

**La Loba jugueteaba entretanto con su collar de cuentas rosadas, intranquila y sin saber para dónde agarrar.**

**Finalmente Albino se descargó sobre ella. El Gato, que había vivido un tiempo en el Sector Viejo y el Portuario, había oído palabras terribles de gente enojada; pero tuvo que taparse los oídos ante las descargas de artillería de él. Lucero no pudo seguir escuchando más y se alejó desconsolada, luego del forcejeo con Albino, que acabó quedándose con el collar de ella como triste trofeo.**

**-¡Ay... Me ha roto el corazón ! -Lloraba ella. Sólo mucho después, alguien que aún no estaba presente conocería el significado de estas palabras.**

**Albino dejó caer el roto adorno e inclinó la cabeza al ver desaparecer a Lucero. Cuando volvió a levantarla, tenía los ojos colorados ... El blanco pecho se expandió y se contrajo en un largo suspiro. Se recostó y siguió llorando.**

**Rayo fue a sentarse junto al Lobo; ahora también Albino había sufrido una pérdida.**

**-Pensé que ya sabías, de lo ocurrido entre ella y yo. En realidad, me pareció mejor contarlo delante de los dos. Y más cuando vi que ella mentía.**

**-No importa, ¡No me importa nada, ahora! Ni siquiera que vos estés ahí.**

**-Creo que sí te importa. -aventuró Rayo poniéndose de espaldas al Lobo. Él lo miró aún lloroso, pero sin entender. El Gato continuó.**

**-Mi amor con la Loba nos afectó a los dos. Ahora pasaron muchas cosas, pero Clarita ya no está, y creo que estoy listo para pagar por lo que hice. Vos sabés cómo hacerlo.**

**Albino miró al Gato que esperaba de espaldas; dejó de llorar sólo por unos segundos y al final se levantó... Sólo para lamer las heridas que le había causado al Gato.**

**-Perdoname. -dijo al verlo alejarse un poco. -No puedo hacer eso; prefiero dejar las cosas como están.**

**Rayo estaba entre molesto y pensativo.**

**-De todos modos no fue del todo tu culpa, lo de tu relación con Lucero. Siempre puede esperarse algo así de una Loba.**

**-Bueno; tal vez tengas razón en lo que decís. Y tal vez entre los dos podamos levantarnos el ánimo.**

**-Y es como que ambos lo necesitamos.**

**-En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué... Amigos?**

**-Amigos. -Aceptó el Lobo. Ambos extendieron la mano, pero tuvieron que volver atrás, pues Rayo había adelantado la izquierda y Albino la derecha. Más tarde reirían, al conocer el motivo del malentendido: la costumbre de cerrar un acuerdo con la mano izquierda pertenecía únicamente al Pueblo de los Gatos.**

**Así que sellaron su amistad con simples palabras, tras lo cual se despidieron momentáneamente.**

**-Vuelvo a verte más tarde. Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien que está en la Ciudad.**

**Rayo caminó por la oscuridad silenciosa y plateada del Bosque Abierto y salió al Prado tranquilamente. En lo más alto del cielo brillaba el Can Mayor.**

**Llegó a la Ciudad por donde la Gata y él habían salido esa vez y se dirigió al Callejón para buscar al padre de Clarita.**

**Al principio no lo encontró, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, el Gato viejo lo llamó.**

**-¿Cómo estás, ahora? -Le preguntó Rayo.**

**-Un poco mejor, gracias.**

**Los dos hablaron un largo rato. El padre de Clarita le contó dónde tenía ella su descanso eterno (la Plaza de los Gatos), y él le refirió lo que había pasado en el Bosque Blanco.**

**Luego su antiguo suegro le trajo el collar y la cinta roja que adornaban a la Gata; Rayo eligió únicamente el primero de estos objetos y se dispuso a partir.**

**-Yo me vuelvo al Bosque. ¿Me acompañás?**

**-No, prefiero quedarme aquí, en el Callejón.**

**-Adiós, entonces.**

**-Adiós.**

**Una vez fuera de la Ciudad -cerca del amanecer- caminó hacia la parte del Prado donde ella y él habían cantado; en donde él había bailado con ella. Allí enterró el collar, envuelto en pensamientos impregnados de dolor, pero interrumpidos una y otra vez por recuerdos de momentos felices.**

**El Sol empezaba a brillar, al otro lado del río, cuando Rayo se reunió con Albino en el Bosque Abierto. Desde allí caminaron en dirección de la ribera; pero antes de ir con su amigo, fue a llamar a Collar. Le habló de lo que había sucedido con Lucero, Albino y él, y luego lo llevó al encuentro del Lobo.**

**-Te presento a un amigo nuevo... -declaró Rayo refiriéndose a Collar-: "la muerte, el tiempo, y la vida".**

**Albino tembló por unos instantes al ver a la Anaconda que, además -cosa que él ignoraba- se había engullido a su compañero.**

**Pero finalmente, y gracias a la comprensión mutua, la última estrella cerró sus ojos viendo a los tres juntos en el círculo de una amistad que prometía ser duradera.**

**Las sombras de la noche empezaban a esconderse detrás de las piedras y de las plantas...**

**Una paz recién nacida los envolvió a la salida del Sol.**

4


	6. Un sueño extraño

En apenas tres días, como se ve, Rayo había cambiado su propio mundo y el de los que lo rodeaban.

Su relación con Lucero y con la Ratesa había provocado directamente la discusión con Clarita, la muerte de aquélla a manos de la Gata, e indirectamente el combate en el Callejón, la muerte de su prometida por parte del Mastín, la venganza de Collar sobre Destructor, la separación de Albino y Lucero y la recién formada amistad entre Collar de Piedras, Albino y él.

A decir verdad, el Lobo no participaba del odio que tenían sus compañeros hacia las Anacondas.

Si por casualidad se topaba con una de ellas en el curso de un paseo, se hacía a un lado y se echaba para esperar a que la Serpiente pasara. A causa de ese gesto llegó a ser conocido y apreciado entre las Anacondas, si bien sólo a través de los comentarios que hacían de él, pues al pueblo de las Serpientes nunca había ido.

En cuanto a Collar de Piedras, era más que nada una extraña amistad**;** cercano únicamente en lo exterior y en la conversación, parecía estar en el más allá cuando no hablaba.

El Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado, sin embargo, era extrañamente capaz de internarse sin problemas en ese gran laberinto. Al igual que todos sus congéneres, era lo bastaste filósofo como para encontrar el camino, y aun abrir nuevas puertas. En suma, podía llegar a tener con aquél una conversación tan larga como entretenida.

Albino en cambio, más inclinado a las emociones -y con los acontecimientos recientes pesándole en el corazón- más que nada comprendía a la Anaconda por lo que había hecho con su amigo el Lobo Destructor.

En la Ciudad quedaban aún el Gato viejo, el Perro, y la Gata Siamesa que le había cantado a Rayo.

El padre de Clarita estaba viviendo -de a ratos- en casa de los Gatos extranjeros y de origen diverso que residían en el Callejón. No quería estar solo**;** pero tampoco regresaría a la casa que había ocupado Clarita y donde en un tiempo habían vivido él, su esposa y su hija.

Aquélla, una Gata Negra y aún esbelta, estaba ahora en algún lugar del Sector Viejo, disfrutando su nueva vida en compañía de un Zorro.

Con respecto a los padres de Rayo, la madre no renunciaba aún a sus esfuerzos por lograr que su esposo dejara a la Comadreja con quien vivía. Cuando le llegó la noticia de lo ocurrido entre el Gato y la Ratesa Norway se desanimó profundamente. Pero luego, al ver que su hijo no estaba en el Sector Viejo, comprendió que se había librado del destierro y cobró nuevas fuerzas para volver a la lucha.

El Mastín había vuelto al pueblo de los Perros, donde seguiría por tiempo indefinido.

Y la Gata Siamesa iba y venía entre su casa y el Callejón, lugar en el que esperaba, erróneamente por cierto, ver regresar a Rayo.

Día 4 (12/11)

Después del breve otoño del amanecer, los tres nuevos amigos vieron que ya era hora de ir presentándose entre ellos.

-Yo soy Collar de Piedras**;** Collar, para los conocidos.

-Yo, Albino. -Dijo el Lobo blanco.

-Y mi nombre es Rayo. Estoy viviendo en el lado norte de este Bosque, por ahora, al menos. ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo estoy en una playa rocosa, muy cerca de aquí. -Declaró Collar.

-Y yo vivo con los demás Lobos en un Robledal que hay en el extremo opuesto en relación con el Bosque Abierto, que es donde estás viviendo ahora. -Concluyó el segundo, dirigiéndose al Gato.

-Bosque Abierto... Bueno. Otro día te pediré que me enseñes los nombres de cada lugar. En este momento creo que lo que necesito es un sueño reparador.

Albino y la Anaconda conversaron un rato mientras Rayo permanecía echado pero erguido, con los pies bajo el cuerpo y los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo pronto se notó que no había estado durmiendo realmente, pues le preguntó a Collar sobre un tema relacionado con cierto asunto reciente.

-Estaba acordándome de que para nosotros los Gatos ni la Muerte ni el Tiempo tienen existencia real**;** y en cuanto a la Vida, la consideramos algo relativo, sujeto a innumerables influencias externas.

"pero vos me dijiste que eras la muerte, el tiempo y la vida. ¿Qué idea tiene tu Pueblo de estas tres cosas?

-Pues para nosotros la vida -tal como la conocen todos- sólo tiene lugar en la etapa previa al nacimiento. Y la muerte nos hace nacer de la tierra a una vida totalmente nueva, pero que no obstante puede estar vinculada con las experiencias que se han tenido. Con respecto al tiempo, decimos simplemente que es el período entre esos dos estados.

La Serpiente y el Gato se volvieron hacia Albino.

-¿Y para vos? -Preguntó Rayo.

-¿Hum?

-¿Qué significa para vos todo esto?

Los Lobos nunca se habían formado una idea sobre este tipo de cosas, pero también en esto se diferenciaba Albino de sus compañeros.

-Pienso que uno vive la vida según lo que puede ofrecer. Y en consecuencia, la forma perfecta sería la de un árbol, con todo lo que da de sí mismo y lo que transforma en su interior del agua que toma de la tierra.

-Interesante idea... -comentó Rayo. -¿Pero cuáles serían las formas anteriores, si es que las hay?

-Pues... La primera sería seguramente la de los minúsculos descomponedores**;** luego vendrían los comedores de carroña seguidos por los depredadores. En cuarto lugar, los que viven de hierbas y frutos, y por fin las plantas. El Reino Vegetal.

En ese momento algo vino a interrumpir la conversación.

Antes que ellos llegaran al lado de un arbusto, un extraño personaje se asomó y salió disparado al verlos.

-¿Qué fue eso ? -Preguntó el Lobo al Gato.

-¡Un Zorro! ...Me pregunto qué estará haciendo aquí en el Bosque. Ellos, que yo sepa, nunca salieron ni salen de la Ciudad.

-Puedo seguirlo. -dijo el Lobo blanco. -Aún lo distingo desde aquí.

-Está bien -lo retuvo Collar. -No creo que nos traiga problemas. Al parecer se asustó cuando nos vio venir y por eso se escondió.

-Pero vos no sabés de lo que son capaces los Zorros. Albino, ¿Todavía lo ves?

-Sí, pero muy lejos ya. Aunque lo sigamos, va a llegar a la Ciudad mucho antes de que nosotros podamos alcanzarlo.

Pero este Zorro que sólo había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, y del cual nadie sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, iba a intervenir en esta historia mucho después, como Jefe de una hermandad.

Lo que no llegó a escuchar fue el comentario que hizo Rayo algo más tarde. Ciertamente le hubiera venido bien saber que esa idea tenía un gran defecto**:** entre dos formas de evolución, importaba más la que implicaba un desarrollo de conciencia.

Sea como fuere -como puede suponerse- el pequeño incidente pronto dejó de inquietar a los tres amigos. Collar aprovechó para hablar de algo que tenía en mente.

-Hasta hace unos años solía ir a la Ciudad, más exactamente al Callejón de los Gatos. Allí conocí al Gato viejo del que me hablaste, sólo que en ese momento tenía apenas dos años... ¡Si lo hubieras visto! Pero también tuve oportunidad de entablar relaciones con un congénere tuyo llamado Xenofonte Ubaldo León Soler Ladislao Rey. ¿Lo conocías?

-Ah, no llegué a conocerlo**;** pero en mi familia tenemos -y conservamos- varios trabajos de él.

-Entonces tal vez sepas que era un gran pensador, como lo fue en su época. Durante las charlas que tuvimos me explicó un montón de cosas relacionadas con la filosofía y la religión, que él mismo había aprendido en un largo viaje. Acá esas ideas eran -supongo- totalmente desconocidas. Pero lo que más atrapó mi atención en todos estos años fue lo que me dijo acerca de las siete Corrientes Espirituales. Y era aquí donde quería llegar. ¿Tenés alguna idea de cómo son esas Corrientes? ...Porque por más que le pregunté a Xenofonte, nunca accedió a hablar más que de una o dos de ellas.

-Bueno, lo que yo sé es que tienen dos aspectos**:** uno que les es propio (su Virtud particular) y otro que influye sobre nosotros (la Cualidad que desarrolla).

-Así es -según me explicó él-, aunque nosotros llamamos a esas Cualidades Idiomas Universales, considerando que se manifiestan principalmente por medio de la palabra.

-No entiendo nada... -logró meterse en la conversación el Lobo. -¿Quién es Xeno... lo que sea?

¿Y qué son las Corrientes Espirituales?

-Xenofonte -explicó la Anaconda-, era un Gato a la vez artista, pensador e inventor, que después de volver de un largo viaje vivió sus mejores años en la Ciudad, en el Sector Moderno.

"en cuanto a la segunda cuestión, precisamente le había preguntado eso a Xenofonte Ubaldo León. Pero no era este un tema del que hablara con cualquiera **;** y eso me pareció extraño, aun en Gato extraño.

Rayo trató de sacar del arcón de la memoria lo que sabía sobre las Corrientes Espirituales.

Mientras éste hace memoria, me permitiré decir -para empezar- que las Corrientes Espirituales, de las cuales según Collar había hablado Xenofonte, eran efectivamente siete.

Cada una tenía un color particular, un aspecto de Virtud, con varios dones propios de cada Corriente y diferenciados entre sí, y un aspecto de Cualidad, con diversas cualidades que desarrollaban en quien las poseyera.

Estaba en primer lugar la Corriente Espiritual de la Voluntad**;** su color era el azul. Su aspecto Virtud era Fe, Paz, Felicidad, Voluntad y Equilibrio, mientras que su aspecto Cualidad brindaba Poder, Iniciativa, Fuerza y Comprensión.

La segunda, de la Inteligencia, tenía como color el amarillo **;** como aspecto Virtud la Inteligencia, la Iluminación y la Sabiduría, y como aspecto Cualidad, Sabiduría, Fuerza mental e Intuición.

La tercera, la Corriente Espiritual del Amor**;** su color era el rosa.

Su primer aspecto era Amor puro, Belleza, Opulencia y Cohesión. Y su segundo aspecto Amor divino, Tolerancia y Adoración.

En cuarto lugar se hallaba la de la Ascensión, cuyo color era el blanco.

Su aspecto Virtud era Ascensión, Pureza y Resurrección, en tanto que su aspecto Cualidad proporcionaba las Artes (entre éstas, la música).

Luego venía la Corriente de la Verdad.

El color particular de ésta era el verde. El primer aspecto de manifestación era de Curación, Concentración, Verdad y Consagración. El segundo aspecto otorgaba las Ciencias (entre éstas, la

música).

En sexto lugar estaba la Corriente de la Providencia.

Su color en este caso era el oro rubí o anaranjado.

Sus virtudes particulares eran Paz, Gracia, Providencia y Suministro **;** las Cualidades que desarrollaba, Culto Devocional, Serenidad y Paciencia.

Por último estaba la Corriente Espiritual del Perdón. Tenía asignado el color violeta.

Su primer aspecto era de Compasión, Misericordia, Transmutación, Liberación y Perdón, mientras que en su aspecto Cualidad brindaba Cultura, Refinamiento, Diplomacia y Prudencia.

Cada una de estas Corrientes era incorporada conscientemente, pero en general venía luego de una situación de fuerte conmoción interna. El que experimentaba tal situación, incorporaba luego alguna en su aspecto Virtud. Y en algún momento posterior -sin límite fijo de tiempo- aplicaba la Cualidad de la Corriente que hubiera incorporado.

Ahora bien, los Gatos tenían la facultad innata de incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales, y de transmitir ambas cosas a sus descendientes, fueran o no Gatos**;** fuese su progenitor Gata o Gato.

Este era tal vez el mayor problema que provocaba el Efecto Negativo, aunque nadie lo hubiera comentado en voz alta.

Turquesa hasta el momento tenía incorporadas cuatro **:** la amarilla, la azul, la rosa y la oro rubí.

Como dato aparte, pero sin embargo importante, contaré algo de la Gata, relacionado con el vínculo que había entre ella y Rayo.

Ella era la sexta de seis hermanos, nacidos del matrimonio de dos Gatos Siameses ilustres y conocidos en los clubes Gatunos de todo el mundo**:** Marduck, un Seal Point (gris con cola, miembros, orejas y cara negros) como Turquesa, y Dominique, una Blue Point que tenía, al igual que Marduck, gran cantidad de premios ganados en concursos de belleza.

De los seis hijos, sólo hubo tres que lograron seguir sus pasos. Los restantes tuvieron que separarse de la familia y venir a la Ciudad. Entre estos últimos se encontraba Turquesa, junto con su hermana mayor (la cuarta de los seis) y el que era el mayor de todos.

Resultó entonces, que un Siamés hermano de la madre de la Siamesa, que vivía en la Ciudad desde hace casi diez años, se casó con una Gata del Clan Amarillo-Anaranjado.

El hijo mayor de este matrimonio -que había nacido con el mismo color de piel de la madre- fue el padre de Rayo. Por lo tanto, él era nieto de uno de los tíos de Turquesa.

De estas y otras situaciones similares, resultaba que todos los Gatos tenían un parentesco que de algún modo los unía.

Esta cuestión, ya de por sí complicada, habría llegado a provocar un desorden descomunal tanto en el aspecto social como en el familiar si los Gatos y Gatas casados en el Sector Viejo no hubieran sido desterrados, por la gran cantidad de familias del pueblo de los Gatos que tendrían parientes entre los Perros, las Ratas, los Conejos, Los Armadillos, las Comadrejas y los Zorros.

Pero debo terminar con lo que empecé de las Corrientes Espirituales.

Collar de Piedras tenía la azul, y la amarilla de la Inteligencia. Una conocida de él, llamada Trebolaria, también había incorporado esta última Corriente.

Uno de los Gatos que vivían en el Callejón (Enoch Ernesto Ireneo) tenía la Corriente oro rubí de la Providencia, que le brindaba principalmente Serenidad.

Lucero, por último, había oído hablar de la Corriente del Amor siendo muy joven, y tenía ahora varios conceptos importantes olvidados.

Pero además -desde que Albino la expulsara por haberlo engañado con el que ahora era su amigo- la Loba andaba yendo de un lado a otro de la Ciudad, rodeada de gente de la peor clase, en lugares donde hasta los Conejos actuaban como Lobos hambrientos.

Aunque Rayo no se acordaba más que de tres o cuatro Corrientes, sí pudo dar el dato preciso respecto de los colores de cada una.

-La sucesión de colores es: azul, amarillo, rosa (del Amor), blanco (de la Ascensión), verde, oro rubí y violeta (la del Perdón).

El veteado de Cebra celeste y rosa del cielo dejó lugar - con las últimas palabras del Gato - a un extenso campo azul donde navegaban unas nubes altas y delgadas.

La noche anterior había sido agitada y los tres amigos ya se sentían cansados, por lo cual se despidieron entre sí. Rayo y Albino saludaron a la Serpiente -que se dirigió a su Playa- y se internaron en el Bosque Abierto. Un Carpintero dejó por un momento de martillar en el tronco de un árbol, al ver pasar al Gato y al Lobo. Los dos pensaban cuál podía ser el Idioma que mejor iría con cada uno.

-Amor... -Repetía mentalmente el primero, como para incorporar y comprender ese término.

-Voluntad... -Se decía a su vez Albino.

Se echaron en la hierba, uno frente al otro**;** el Lobo continuó la conversación, soñoliento.

-Yo elijo el idioma de la Voluntad, ¿Y vos?

-Mmmh... El del Amor. -Rayo cerró los ojos, pero sin dormirse del todo.

-Con la Voluntad, voy a poder arreglar muchas cosas.

-Y yo, con el Amor, también**;** y podré curar muchas heridas.

Diciendo esto se acercó a él y lo lamió varias veces en los lugares donde lo había arañado. El Lobo sonreía, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Poco después dormían los dos**:** el Gato con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Albino, y éste echado cómodamente, igual que un Perro ante el fuego.

El Lobo empezó a soñar, y el sueño le trajo lo que necesitaba saber, lo mismo que a Rayo... Como comprobaría más tarde.

En el principio del sueño creyó entrar a un cuadro de pintura surrealista en el cual, si se fijaba la vista, se veía como si el horizonte no tuviera límite. El paisaje seguía indefinidamente en la distancia.

Lo primero que encontró fue la imagen de una balanza, en cuyos platillos sostenía un corazón y una espada.

Sacó este último objeto con la boca y se alejó un paso, mirando cómo se desequilibraba el platillo del corazón... hacia arriba.

-Es ilógico. -Se dijo el Lobo. Dejó caer la espada y empezó a correr, eufórico, sin advertir que una sombra con aspecto de negra humareda salía de la empuñadura.

Siguió corriendo por un terreno llano que parecía no tener fin, pero cuando llegó al límite de cierta cuesta ascendente, apenas si logró frenarse con la mitad del cuerpo en el aire... ¡Había llegado al borde de un acantilado!

Tuvo que sentarse para recobrar la calma **;** le temblaban hasta las uñas de los pies.

Cuando pasó el temblor, echó un vistazo al paisaje que se extendía allá abajo. Desde donde estaba podía divisar árboles, casas, y un puente de madera sobre un río que pasaba cerca del pueblo.

Tanto las construcciones, como el puente y los árboles, tenían algo en común**:** eran transparentes.

-Es ilógico. -Repitió él**;** y miró a lo largo del precipicio, pero no encontró nada que pudiera servir para bajar. En eso alcanzó a ver unas Aves... Esto le dio un arranque de inspiración.

-¡Alas! -Se incorporó alegre. Tenía que ponerse alas con ayuda de la imaginación.

Probó una vez**:** no hubo resultado. Volvió a concentrarse con más fuerza, pero fue igual**;** así que trató de encontrar la solución por otro camino.

Por un momento tuvo la mente en blanco**;** luego, al fin...

-¡Eso es! -Pensó, y se fabricó una escalera usando ese método singular.

Bajó los escalones con paso ligero, muy orgulloso de su obra. Cuando llegó abajo intuyó que era de noche, puesto que todo se veía como si estuviera dibujado con tiza blanca y de colores, sobre fondo negro, y en relieve. Se quedó fascinado mirando al pie de un árbol unos Hongos en cuyos sombrerillos negros -aunque con un reflejo azulado- aparecían y desaparecían gradualmente enjambres de estrellitas.

Luego llegó a un grupo de árboles de hojas casi cristalinas y se quedó sentado observándolos.

Pronto su expresión cambió al ver que los árboles se llenaban de Caracoles, Gusanitos y Langostas.

Las hojas cayeron como Peces plateados. Los Insectos y los Caracoles bajaron por el tronco seguidos por los Gusanitos.

Unos Pájaros descendieron planeando y empezaron a dar cuenta de las alimañas. Un Gorrión perseguía a un Caracol mientras los demás acababan con las plagas restantes.

Unos Gatos irrumpieron en escena y se arrojaron sobre los volátiles. Albino volvió la cabeza hacia un costado para no seguir mirando.

Llegaron una Boa, un Águila y un Demonio de Tasmania**;** entre los tres acabaron con todos los Gatos. Enseguida vinieron más Gusanos. Los tres recién llegados yacían sin vida y los Vermes comenzaban su tarea, mientras un nuevo grupo de Pájaros daba vueltas sobre ellos. Cinco Gatos las observaban esperando que bajaran... Y desde alguna parte llegaban una Boa, un Águila y un Demonio de Tasmania.

En la siguiente ronda, los alados seres se dejaban atrapar por los Félidos, los cuales hacían lo propio con el nuevo grupo de cazadores, que casi inmediatamente se desplomaban sin vida viendo llegar a los Gusanos perseguidos por más Pájaros...

Pero el Lobo no esperó el final de este último ciclo, más veloz aún que los anteriores, sino que corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la escalera del acantilado y subió por ella mientras mantenía en su mente la única idea de equilibrar nuevamente la balanza.

Apenas llegó agotado a los últimos escalones, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para terminar de subir, se encontró de frente con la sombra que había salido de la empuñadura.

Albino retrocedió temblando, paso a paso. Cuando notó que había llegado a la escalera se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza. De repente le volvió una idea a la mente y se dispuso a ponerla en práctica.

-¡Cambio de Lobo a Pájaro! ¡Cambio de Lobo a Pájaro!

Pero no funcionó**;** y la negra figura ya lo rodeaba, cuando exclamó en su interior ...

-¡Cepo a la Sombraaa!

Esta vez sí, el oscuro ser quedó atrapado - tal como Albino esperaba -, en una trampa de las que se usaban para cazar a los suyos.

El Lobo corrió hacia la balanza, tomó la espada entre los dientes y volvió a poner el arma en su lugar.

-"¡Por fin!" -Pensó, viendo subir el platillo de la espada.

Al darse vuelta vio a la Sombra detrás de él. Pero ahora había quedado reducida a un núcleo chisporroteante, el cual antes de extinguirse volvió al lugar de donde había salido.

Así acabó también el problema de los ciclos.

Albino bajó alegre los escalones. -"_Todo bien otra vez..._" -Pensaba sonriendo.

Nuevamente era de noche, pues al parecer sólo en las regiones elevadas brillaba el Sol, derramando su luz.

-Es ilógico. -Se dijo el Lobo una vez más.

Cruzó un prado y encontró una ruta que lo atravesaba. Tenía pintadas flechas blancas. En la banquina había un cartel con el nombre "ABRAXAS".

Albino lo miró, pero estaba escrito en otros caracteres -ΑΒΡΑΞΑΣ-, por lo cual no pudo entender lo que decía. Siguió caminando en la dirección que indicaban las flechas y no tardó en notar que el terreno ubicado a su izquierda era el único donde crecían plantas, árboles y hierbas**;** el de la derecha se veía resquebrajado, con huellas de incendios en varios puntos y gran cantidad de árboles chamuscados.

Al final de la ruta, que terminaba en una calle transversal, vio Albino tres cosas**:** a su derecha, unos volcanes en actividad. Del otro lado, un grupo de Naranjos dispuestos en fila. Y en el medio, un pedestal con dos grandes estatuas de pie sobre él.

Mostraba el pedestal dos manos abiertas, con una flor y un cráneo la izquierda y la derecha respectivamente.

Dos espadas a ambos lados acompañaban el simbolismo de las manos como signo de dos aspectos opuestos de una lucha entre las ideas que cada mano representaba.

En el triángulo superior, invertido, la balanza simbolizaba únicamente la Justicia, mientras que en el inferior, mucho más grande, un Perro bicéfalo vigilaba sentado -o parecía proteger- a la Luna y al Sol, lo cual podía ser interpretado como una Justicia que no descansaba más que en sí misma ni de día ni de noche, al igual que el Perro.

Sobre la base había dos estatuas de Dragones con colas terminadas en cabezas de Víboras, y entrelazadas de modo tal que en la última vuelta cada cabeza miraba en dirección opuesta al Dragón al cual pertenecía. Esto producía un efecto de vigilancia recíproca por parte de ambas figuras.

La de la izquierda, de color blanco, tenía dos cuernos lisos y orientados hacia atrás. Coronaban su testa dos ramas de Laurel anudadas por su tallo.

Y sus manos no eran tales, sino que tenía una Paloma en lugar de la diestra y un Cuervo en el de la otra.

En cuanto al otro Dragón, éste era rojo. Una cresta de púas le cubría toda la espalda y parte del cuello, prolongándose también a lo largo de la cola. Sus cuernos eran anillados y curvos, y su cabeza presentaba rasgos externos más duros que la de su compañero de color blanco, de contornos más suavizados. Tenía sobre ésta, además, una corona de tallos espinosos.

Las manos de la figura roja estaban representadas por una cabeza de Cerasta en el extremo del brazo derecho y la de una Boa en el del contrario.

Ambos miraban en direcciones opuestas, y tenían una mano y un pie más elevados que los del lado contrario**:** el blanco, el par superior e inferior derecho (el pie sobre una pequeña plataforma cúbica ), y el rojo su par izquierdo, para dar desde lejos -pensó Albino- una sensación de simetría.

El Lobo siguió observando todo el conjunto por unos minutos más.

-Tengo que saber qué significan estas estatuas -pensó luego. -¿Podré preguntárselo?

Finalmente se detuvo frente al Dragón blanco. -¿Qué representan ustedes?

Con un ligero estremecimiento, la estatua cobró vida. El Cuervo y la Paloma sacudieron las alas mientras la Serpiente de la cola empezaba a desenroscarse lentamente.

**-_Aaaaah... Ha sido un laaaaargo sueño. Gracias por despertarnos._**

-¿Eh...? ¿El Idioma Universal?

-Ah, perdón. Gracias por despertarnos.

-Está bien**;** de todos modos tengo que aprender el Idioma que elegí.

Al oír esto, el Dragón se rodeó de una luz azul, y envolvió al Lobo con un rayo de ese color.

_**-Hermano Lobo: si ya lo hablaste con tus actos, podrás hacerlo con tu voz...**__**Permiso**__ -_continuó. _**-Antes de seguir, quisiera estirarme un poco...**_-Y se desperezó como por lo visto hace tiempo que esperaba hacerlo. Después se sentó en el borde del pedestal, con las manos-aves apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y comenzó nuevamente.

_**-Bueno, te explicaré lo que quieres saber: la Paloma representa simplemente el Amor ideal, el de la entrega total y consciente. En cuanto al Cuervo, es el símbolo del Amor que debe luchar cada día para no desaparecer.**_

"**_la Serpiente es el Entendimiento; el conocimiento de uno mismo, que controla al amor._**

"**_una última cosa... Hiciste bien, en despertarme a mí primero, pero ahora tendrás que hacer lo mismo con mi compañero. No tengas miedo; yo te diré lo que debes hacer._**

"**_en ningún momento hables con las tres víboras, ni con alguna de ella; pregúntale todo a él._**

"_**ahora sí, regreso a mi pedestal. Ten cuidado, mi compañero es muy artero en la conversación, y**_ _**no le gusta que le respondan a una pregunta con otra. Adiós, Hermano Lobo**__. _-Lo saludó cuando ya volvía a convertirse en piedra.

Albino se acercó a la estatua roja**;** aún lo asustaba la idea de tener que despertarla. Temblaba al verla de cerca.

Juntó coraje y volvió a temblar, pero la segunda vez logró darse ánimos suficientes.

**-_¿Podés... despertar?_**

La figura se movió**;** sus cuatro cabezas bostezaron casi simultáneamente. Al ver a Albino delante de él sonrió, pero con aire de malicia.

_**-Aaaaaah... Un joven Lobo me ha sacado de este sueño interminable.**_ -y dio uno o dos pasos hacia Albino, canturreando **"**_**Bien, bien, bien...**_**"**-Pero no pudo caminar más**:** la Serpiente de la cola aún no había terminado de desenroscarse. El Dragón se volvió, furioso, hacia ella.

**-**_**¡Vamos!**_ -Rugió.

**-**_**Perdón, ya voy...**_-Se excusó la Serpiente. El Lobo vio eso desternillándose de risa y golpeando el suelo con el puño de la mano derecha. Entonces la Criatura bajó del pedestal y encaró a Albino hablando por medio de las cuatro cabezas. **-**_**Bueno, ¿Cuál es la gracia?**_

"_**está bien**_ -se tranquilizó al ver que el Lobo se amilanaba. **-**_**¿Qué querías de mí?**_

**-_¿Podrías decirme qué representan tus Serpientes?_**

_**-Bueno, pero no me respondas con otra pregunta**__._ -se sentó en el suelo y prosiguió. **-**_**La Serpiente de mi brazo derecho es la Destrucción rápida e Inclemente ; su fuerza es igual a la acción destructiva del fuego.**_

"_**y esta es la Muerte Lenta**__._ -añadió, refiriéndose a la Boa. -_**Su fuerza es igual a la acción**__**envolvente del agua.**_

**-_¿Y la tercera, que sale de tu cola?_**

_-Soy yo._ -Se aventuró a responder la nombrada.

_**-¡Yo soy el que responde!**_ -La increpó el enojado Ser. El Lobo rió entre dientes.

**-_...Es mi lado neutral. A veces colabora conmigo; otras hace lo que quiere._**

"**_y siempre que surge un pleito, y gano yo, empieza a trabajar una de mis dos Serpientes... Izquierda o derecha, según el caso. En cambio si gana ella yo tengo que callarme y los problemas se acaban._**

Albino reflexionó unos instantes y no tardó en descubrir el significado de aquellas palabras.

**-**_**Ah, entiendo.**_-le dijo en voz alta a la neutral sin acordarse de las advertencias de la otra estatua.

**-_Representás la Justic... ¡Oh, no!_**

La Serpiente en cuestión cerró los ojos sonriendo con orgullo y alegría, pero la Criatura y las manos-víboras enrojecieron más aún de lo que ya estaban. El monstruo avanzó lleno de cólera hacia Albino.

**-**_**¡Muy inteligente, pero de todos modos ahora estoy hablando yo!**_-Al ver su desplante, la Víbora de la cola lo miró enojada por primera vez y le hizo una zancadilla enroscándose rápidamente alrededor de sus pies.

**-**_**¡Corre, Lobo!**_-Clamó. Albino le hizo caso y se alejó a cien metros o más.

**-**_**¡Miserable traidora!**_-le gritó el Dragón. **-**_**¡Vas a ver lo que…!**_

**-**_**¿¡Quién es traidora!**_-Se defendió ella, igual de furiosa.

**-_¡Vos, metro de cola con púas y raya al medio!_**

**-_¡El Lobo no dijo nada malo... Dragón con manos dientudas!_**

A esta altura, los dos echaban chispas de todos los colores. El Lobo, mirando desde lejos, se preguntó **-**_**¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

Casi inmediatamente tuvo una inspiración.

**-**_**¡Pero claro!**_-Pensó. Podía conseguir algo como lo de la escalera o la trampa, pues en ese momento comprendió la extraña clave del asunto**:** no podía producir cambios sobre sí mismo **;** sólo en los entes y objetos no ligados a él.

**-**_**Duerme, Dragón, duerme... Duerme... Duerme...**_-Fue acercándose de a poco hasta donde ellos estaban. El monstruo sintió de golpe el efecto de la orden y comenzó a caminar, soñoliento, hacia su pedestal.

Subió y bostezó largamente **-**_**¡Uuuaaaaaaaah!**_ -Levantó el pie y la mano derechos y apoyó aquél

sobre el cubo que le servía como base. Enseguida se quedó dormido.

Sólo la Serpiente de la cola permaneció despierta unos minutos más. Se enroscó en su compañera del Dragón blanco y le dijo a Albino.

**-_Gracias por ayudarme, hermano Lobo... Ahora ya sabés quién soy, así que te diré algo: no olvides lo que le viste hacer al Dragón rojo, pues una de las características del mal, es su inadaptabilidad._**

Después de esto se despidieron. La Serpiente volvió a su sueño de piedra y el Lobo caminó de regreso por la ruta, hasta que...

...Un óvalo con un paisaje se formó de repente, frente a él. La luz entró por allí y barrió con todo ese mundo extraño. El Lobo, alcanzado por la luz, se descompuso gradualmente en miles de rayos multicolores que se proyectaban hacia el infinito en dirección opuesta al óvalo.

Albino se desperezó y estiró como queriendo atrapar el sueño que se le escapaba. Rayo hizo lo mismo, ronroneando.

-Soñé algo bastante raro. -le comentó aquél. -Estaba en una región con bosques, ríos y caminos**;** allí encontraba al Bien, al Mal, y a la Justicia.

-¡Qué raro! ...Yo soñé algo parecido. También hablaba el Idioma Universal.

Albino tragó saliva.

-¡Me hiciste acordar! ¡Yo también lo hablaba !

-Qué cosa, ¿eh? ...Precisamente estábamos conversando sobre las Corrientes Espirituales y lo que cada una desarrollaba. Nunca imaginé que podría verlas en un sueño, bajo el aspecto de un Idioma Universal.

-No, y menos yo. ¡Pero tenía razón, Collar!

-Realmente es muy extraño, todo esto. Voy a hablar con él.

-Bueno, yo voy a hacer unas cosas que tengo en mente para hoy.

El Gato atravesó el Bosque Blanco, bordeando el Trebolar. No mucho más tarde llegó adonde empezaba la pendiente de la Playa pedregosa de Collar.

Esta era más que nada una pequeña bahía con un promontorio corto de rocas situado hacia la derecha (mirando desde el Bosque). Un puente algo más lejos comunicaba con el Bosque Pequeño, separado a su vez -por un afluente- del pueblo de las Serpientes.

La Playa, con sus piedras cubiertas de Musgo, era -para él- el lugar ideal, pues disponía además de una roca enorme y plana donde podía descansar al sol.

Rayo caminó hacia la Anaconda y la tocó en uno de sus anillos.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-De acuerdo, pero acércate un poco, que no oigo bien.

El Gato se instaló cómodamente en un costado del largo tapiz de rombos y manchas.

-¿Es cierto que si hablo el Idioma Universal con mis actos, puedo hablarlo con mi voz?

Collar sonrió, antes de responder.


	7. Turquesa

Albino fue en dirección casi opuesta a la de Rayo**;** es decir al Claro de los Lobos, donde se hallaba el acceso al Robledal**:** un puente sobre el río.

Sentado en el centro del anillo irregular que formaban los Hongos convocó a sus compañeros con un largo aullido y esperó. Dos Lobos de piel blanca llegaron en primer lugar.

-Buen día, hermano mayor... Buen día, hermano menor. -Eran efectivamente sus dos hermanos.

El primero lucía unas muñequeras y una correa que formando un arco encerraba a cada lado de la cara parte de la boca, un ojo y una oreja. Pasaba luego por detrás de ésta y se unía con el otro extremo y la parte media de la correa entre la nariz y los ojos.

Desempeñaba la función de Cazador.

El menor usaba simplemente un collar y un par de muñequeras, todos de metal.

-Buenos días a todos... Terruño, Pardo, Ceniza... Cepillo, Rastreador... Tostado, Venteador. -Los saludó a medida que iban llegando**:** el primero, con manchas oscuras en la espalda y en el cuello**;** luego uno de color enteramente pardo, uno marrón claro con una especie de crin que empezaba entre las orejas y llegaba hasta el extremo de la cola, uno que se encargaba de seguir los pasos de las presas que buscaban, uno de pelo negro en la espalda y marrón Siena en el resto de la piel, y uno cuya función era avisar de un peligro o de alguna presa.

Casi todos lucían correas y brazaletes, como el hermano mayor de Albino. Ceniza había sido en sus buenos tiempos el mejor Rastreador. También había dirigido la Manada por varios años más que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Cepillo, por su parte, era el más fuerte y salvaje de todos ellos**;** pocas cosas le gustaban tanto como enfrentar y vencer a la Anaconda más grande que pudiera encontrar.

Y hasta el momento siempre había ocurrido así.

Los Lobos rodearon a Albino, el cual le preguntó a su hermano menor.

-¿No viene ninguno más?

-No**;** los demás están allá, con las Lobas.

-Bueno, quería ponerlos al tanto de todo lo que pasó desde mi viaje a la Ciudad.

"yo acompañé a Destructor y a un Perro a lo que conocen como "Callejón de los Gatos". Allí hubo un enfrentamiento**:** yo contra un Gato joven, y Destructor contra el padre de una Gata a la que el Perro persiguió... y mató de un mordisco en el cuello. -Todos los Lobos dieron visibles señales de asombro.

-Pero deben saber que antes de eso había visto herida a Lucero**;** y cuando Destructor me contó lo que le había dicho el Mastín, decidí ayudarlo en su plan.

"más tarde yo estaba con aquél, y con la idea de ir a buscar al Gato joven, pero fue él quien me encontró y... Bueno, por mi aspecto pueden imaginarse lo que pasó**;** en tanto que una Serpiente daba cuenta del fiero Destructor. -Otro remolino de murmullos recorrió el Claro de los Lobos.

-Poco después vi a Lucero acosando al Gato**;** entonces la detuve y le dije que él no tenía la culpa de nada. En ese momento -no me acuerdo cómo-, salió a la luz un asunto que a ella no le convenía que yo supiera. Así me enteré que había motivado a Rayo a tener relación con ella.

-¿Qué...? -Se escandalizaron los hermanos de Albino y varios Lobos más.

-Al oír eso la eché de mi lado. Luego hice las paces con el Gato, y ahora estoy con él y con la Serpiente que mencioné.

Algunos ya lo miraban de reojo**;** otros hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, o se quedaban mirándolo, serios y tristes.

-Pero aún hay más... -continuó sin hacer caso de lo que oía y veía. -Aparte de habernos hecho amigos, los tres integramos un grupo en el que cada quien aprende un Idioma Universal, que puede ser el de la Voluntad o el del Amor, para incorporar luego la Corriente Espiritual relacionada con el lenguaje que eligió.

Sus dos hermanos abrieron aún más los ojos**;** Cepillo, Tostado y Rastreador se miraron entre ellos mientras Ceniza daba a entender con un gesto que a su amigo le faltaba un tornillo.

Este, sin embargo, continuó**:** -Yo elegí el Idioma de la Voluntad, por lo cual, hoy, ¿…?

Todos sus compañeros se alejaron**;** unos pocos volvieron la vista hacia él.

-¡Vuelvan acá, ignorantes! -Estalló el Lobo blanco... Pero ya Rastreador y Pardo, que habían quedado rezagados, cruzaron la línea de árboles abandonando el Claro.

El corazón de Albino suspiró, muy hondo.

Casi al anochecer, dejó el Terreno de caza donde había ido a comer, y luego de atravesar los Bosques Blanco y Abierto junto con el Prado, entró a la Ciudad por el Pre-Bosque del Sur.

Mientras tanto, en el Callejón de los Gatos, alguien subido al techo de una de las casas esperaba por ver regresar a Rayo.

Sin saber que él había vuelto brevemente antes de reunirse con Albino y Collar, la Gata Siamesa permaneció allí en romántica vigilia.

De su vida nadie sabía demasiado -fuera de su nombre, Turquesa-**;** todos sabían una u otra cosa.

Las Ratas podían contarle a cualquiera que preguntara por ella, que le estaban agradecidas por no incluirlas en su dieta. Si el eventual investigador continuaba la encuesta en el Sector Viejo, podía saber de fuentes confiables que había estado entre dos y tres años alternando con los Conejos, las Comadrejas y los Armadillos.

Los Conejos le darían el dato de su procedencia extranjera, y los Armadillos le contarían que se sentía más a gusto con ellos que con los demás grupos del Sector Viejo y de la Ciudad, excepción hecha quizás de las Ratas.

Los Zorros le hablarían de su inteligencia casi sobrenatural, en tanto que las Comadrejas le dirían todo esto, y algunas cosas más que hubieran llegado a escuchar.

En el pueblo de los Perros se enteraría de casos en los cuales había ayudado a un Conejo o a un Perro a escapar de algún Zorro demasiado abusador. No sabían nada de ella ni las Serpientes ni los Lobos, pues desde su llegada había vivido únicamente en la Ciudad.

Por último, los Gatos -su propia gente- le darían al investigador unos cuantos datos particulares sobre el lugar donde vivía (una casa de artículos milagrosos del Sector Moderno)**;** su edad, siete años**;** y su cultura**:** había contribuido a mejorar en este aspecto a la mayoría de los que vivían en la Ciudad.

Eran muy pocos los que sabían que su verdadero nombre era Ileana _**(ILEANA)**_Clelia Turquesa Isolda Sofía, que consideraba unas exquisiteces el strudel y las trufas con chocolate y café, que respondía con largos maullidos al ruido de las bisagras creyendo que se trataba de Gatos fantasmas, que conocía varios idiomas, que reconocía los significados de más de ochenta mil palabras, y que tenía un signo tatuado por debajo de la cinta celeste que adornaba su cuello.

Este signo tenía una clave relacionada con los números que, si bien era simple, sólo ella conocía su secreto y sus alcances. A un Chihuahua muy querido -en circunstancias muy especiales- le explicaría más adelante y únicamente a él, la utilidad de las distintas combinaciones numéricas.

Hasta el momento, del significado de las letras y del verdadero uso de los números nunca había hablado, pero al parecer estaban ubicados según el resultado que arrojaban sumados entre sí.

Empezando por la estrella, el 1, sumado a sí mismo = 2**;** después, siempre tomando al 1, se obtenía**: ** 1+3= 4**;** 1+4= 5**;** 1+5= 6**;** 1+6= 7**;** 1+7= 8.

Las puntas de la estrella arrojaban otros resultados**:** 4+5= 9**;** 5+6= 11**;** 7+8= 15**;** 8+4= 12.

(nótese en todos los casos la ubicación de las cifras y sus resultantes).

Luego, estudiando las distintas operaciones con los del círculo externo (22= 20+2 / 17+5 / 14

+8, o**:** 13 = 8+5 / 7+6 / 9+4, etc.) se notaba que los números formaban un triángulo en cuyo vértice estaba el resultado.

Otro tipo de operaciones estaba dispuesto en línea, como por ejemplo 22= 16+6.

...Pero tanto el secreto de las combinaciones numéricas, como la utilidad de las sumas, pertenecían al misterio y a la filosofía de Turquesa.

Algo más fácil de notar era su conformidad. En general, sentíase conforme con todo... Pero bastaba con que algo la perturbara, para que se sumiera en un estado sombrío del que tardaba en salir**;** era una característica común a los Siameses.

Sin embargo, de momento era simplemente Turquesa**;** simplemente enamorada y aguardando a Rayo.


	8. Los Gatos de Callejón

Día 4 (noche)

Mientras cruzaba el pueblo de los Gatos, Albino se escondía por precaución, cuando veía que alguien andaba por ahí cerca.

No sabía lo que pasaría si alguno de esa Comunidad lo identificara como el Lobo que había ayudado a matar a Clarita.

Pero a pesar de sus temores, llegó al límite de ese pueblo y del Sector Viejo sin mayores problemas. Caminó unos metros más y respiró aliviado... ¡Justo a tiempo! Un grupo de Gatos salía en ese momento de una casa, muy cerca de allí.

El Lobo siguió entonces su camino y su plan, el cual era buscar al Perro que había ido a pedir ayuda al Bosque.

Encontró al Mastín en la Plaza del Centro, en compañía de un Terrier Escocés.

-¡Mirá allí, en la calle! -Alertó el Terrier al otro Perro cuando Albino ya estaba llegando a la vereda de la Plaza.

-¡No quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos con ese Lobo! -Arguyó aquél, y se alejó en busca de climas mejores.

-¡Cobarde! -gruñó el Mastín. -Ya te lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Ahora no te necesito!

Albino llegó al lado del Perro, que le preguntó, casi desafiante.

-¿Para qué viniste a la Ciudad?

-Precisamente para buscarte... Y demostrarte que te equivocaste al ir a buscar a uno de los míos por ese asunto de la Gata Gris.

-¿Equivocado? ¡Esa Gata hirió a mi Pomerania, y por su culpa la perdí!

-Ya estaba perdida antes que ella la atacara... -lo miró de soslayo el Lobo, y luego se lanzó hacia adelante. -¡Por lo visto, sos uno de los que no saben que tu "querida Pomerania", quiso estar con un Gato!

Pero al oír eso, el Perro saltó hacia él y lo mordió en el brazo derecho.

-¡No vuelvas a decir semejante cosa! -Rugió. Albino sintió como si hubiera caído en una trampa especial para Lobos.

-Si vuelvo a oírte decir eso, te destrozo. -Fue la amenaza del Mastín.

El Lobo sacó de repente todo el dolor y la ira interior.

**-_¿Ah, sí? ¡Adelante, entonces! ¡No vas a poder conmigo!_**

El Mastín se echó hacia atrás, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Albino tampoco supo qué decir, pues había pronunciado la frase en el Idioma Universal de la Voluntad.

Había logrado, por lo tanto, incorporar la primera Corriente Espiritual.

Según dijera Rayo, dicha Corriente se dividía -lo mismo que las seis restantes- en dos aspectos**: **Virtud característica y Cualidad que desarrollaba.

El Lobo había a la vez incorporado la Virtud y aplicado la Cualidad**;** en otras palabras, había hablado el Idioma de la Voluntad.

Ambos aspectos llegaban siempre en un momento de mucha emoción. Sin embargo, podían aparecer muy distanciados entre sí. Por ejemplo, Albino incorporaba ahora la Virtud, y el aspecto Cualidad lo aplicaba recién después de uno o más días.

Pero dos cosas sí eran seguras**:** primero, la Virtud siempre se manifestaba antes que la Cualidad.

En segundo lugar, ya fuera uno u otro aspecto, luego del momento de fuerte carga emocional, lo colmaba a uno la certeza de haber asimilado o aplicado la Corriente Espiritual que le hubiera llegado en ese trance.

El Lobo en este caso había incorporado la de la Voluntad en sus dos aspectos, aunque la mayoría de las veces no ocurría así.

-¿Qué... qué es eso? -Preguntó, perplejo, el Mastín.

-Es el Idioma que estaba buscando**;** y ahora por fin puedo hablarlo.

-¡Estás tratando de engañarme! ¡No creo nada, de esa historia!

-¿Te gustaría discutirlo en algún lugar más apropiado?

-Sólo decime dónde será la cita. ¡Y te mostraré si puedo discutir o no!

-Será a la entrada del Callejón donde mataste a la Gata.

-¡De acuerdo! -Aceptó el Perro. Sólo que, antes de ir al Callejón, arreglaría cierto asunto pendiente con el Terrier Escocés.

Albino caminó un largo trecho**;** llegó a la avenida que contorneaba el río y torció a la derecha.

Más adelante encontró el oscuro puente (que era casi lo más característico del pueblo de los Gatos) y entró al Callejón por el lado contrario al que había usado junto al Perro y a Destructor.

Más allá vivía el padre de Clarita, pero en la terraza de la esquina ribereña tenían su hogar los Gatos de Callejón, mencionados al principio de esta historia.

La pequeña callecita curva -que apenas si pasaba de los cien metros de largo- se hallaba encajonada entre las paredes pintadas que constituían los fondos de las casas.

Solían verse exposiciones, aunque en ese momento no había ninguna**;** pero a ambos lados de la calle se veía una fila de varias estatuas y esculturas pequeñas.

Albino le dedicó unos minutos de observación al conjunto artístico que la vez anterior apenas había visto de reojo, como blancos borrones contra el fondo difuminado de las coloridas tapias.

Al llegar al extremo opuesto se quedó mirando una pared vacía y empezó a pensar en Lucero sin saber por qué, aunque fue una sensación más que un pensamiento**:** su hermosa piel del color de la nieve con matices plateados y ocres, pero con la tibieza y la suavidad de un guante**;** sus ojos negros y brillantes, y todas las cosas que él había amado de Lucero y que ella había entregado a Rayo en una tarde vacía, colmada -para la Loba- por el amor de un Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado.

Al ver la herida de la mordedura, apoyó la otra mano soportando el dolor y empezó a escribir en la pared "te extraño, Lucero...", usando el Idioma Universal que había aprendido.

Lloró un poco al terminar de escribir**;** a pesar de todo, quería tener a la Loba de nuevo a su lado.

Le flaquearon las fuerzas a causa de la sangre que había perdido escribiendo su mensaje. Poco a poco fue cediendo al sueño, cerrando los ojos, bajando la cabeza... Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, una voz que le pareció terrible, exclamó.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo, vos, acá!

-Esperá... -tembló el Lobo al ver de quién se trataba**;** retrocedía. -Dejá que te lo explique. Yo vine a la Ciudad a buscar a un Mastín... que estaba en una plaza con un Terrier. Al Perro voy a encontrármelo esta noche... Rayo ya se reconcilió conmigo en el Bosque**;** y ahora yo voy a ajustar cuentas con el Perro Mastín... ¡Que llamó a uno de mis compañeros para que lo ayudara a matar a la Gata!

-¿No estás mintiéndome? -Desconfiaba aún el Gato viejo.

-¡Tienes que creerme!

-Mmmmh... Digamos que acepto lo que me decís...

-Por favor, aceptalo. Además, necesito que me dejes permanecer aquí hasta mañana. Y... podés creerlo**:** yo también estoy pasándolo mal... -volvió a llorar Albino- ...por todo este negro asunto.

"como te dije antes, voy a tener un enfrentamiento con el Perro del cual te hablé, así que conviene que esté yo solo.

-Bueno**;** me iré. -aceptó el Gato al fin. -Pero antes, contame lo que pasó con Rayo.

-Pues... Resulta que finalmente el Gato y yo hicimos las paces, y (Blah, blah, blah) ...Las Corrientes Espirituales (Blah, blah, blah) ...El Idioma Universal (Blah, blah, blah) ...Y reparar el daño que causó el Mastín.

"incluso escribí eso en la pared**;** con mi sangre, para que sólo con mi sangre puedan borrarlo.

-Pero, ¿Qué dice ahí?

-Es algo que dediqué a alguien a quien extraño. Lo importante es lo que hacemos la Serpiente, el Gato y yo.

No había acabado Albino de hablar, cuando el Mastín hizo su entrada en el Callejón.

-Ah... Veo que no faltaste a la cita, ¡Muy bien!

Al ver lo que se venía, el Gato viejo retuvo a Albino por unos segundos mientras le decía a toda velocidad en un susurro**:** "Te dejo, pero no estarás solo, de todos modos. ¡Ya son bastantes, los que nos vieron y oyeron!".

Entre "ellos", por supuesto, estaba también Turquesa. Pero el Lobo, que aún no había visto a nadie, fue al encuentro del Perro.

-¡Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno! -Se lanzó al ataque éste último.

-¡Vos vas a pagar por todo lo que provocaste!

Así arremetieron los dos, uno contra el otro. El choque sacudió hasta el aire y las baldosas del Callejón (más de una teja se cayó, a causa de una mirada furiosa pero accidental del Lobo).

En el momento culminante, el Perro intentó morder la garganta de Albino, pero él giró violentamente la cabeza hacia un costado... Resultado, el Perro quedó con la mandíbula descolocada**;** la boca abierta en un gesto de dolor y estupor.

Quiso huir, mas no le fue posible**:** el Lobo lo sujetó por la nuca y no soltó su presa hasta después de haber oído al Mastín lanzar un aullido que se cortó de repente.

Albino había salido victorioso.

Pero estaba agotado, e incluso tardó en acomodarse para dormir, pues cada músculo que lograba enderezar le arrancaba una mueca de dolor.

Con los ojos cerrados, sin mucho más en funcionamiento que la mente, oyó que alguien le hablaba.

-¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Rayo...?

-En... en el Bosque Abierto. -Respondió Albino, haciendo un esfuerzo para reconocer la voz.

-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

-No muy lejos. Es lo primero que se ve al salir de la Ciudad (¡Esa voz, cada vez más familiar!).

-¿Podrías esperarme allí, para llevarme con Rayo? ...No conozco nada, del Bosque.

-Bueno, yo mañana vuelvo para allá, así que puedo ayudarte.

-¡Gracias, Lobo! ¡Sos de lo que no hay!

-De nada. -Albino desistió de todos sus intentos de reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz.

Sin saber que una Gata llamada Turquesa estaba haciendo ciertos preparativos importantes, se

durmió pesadamente sobre la espalda del Perro.

Pasó más de una hora**; **el Lobo despertó.

Cuando recobró por completo el conocimiento, pudo oír voces que lo felicitaban**:** eran los Gatos de Callejón.

Todos ellos venían de algún lugar más lejano que sus nombres... La pequeña Cornish Rex Michelle, de fisonomía delgada, cuello alargado y cabeza como la de una Rata, con orejas grandes en relación a aquélla**;** piel color té con leche y, como adorno, una cinta roja con moño. Michelle había venido acompañada -en la última etapa de su viaje- por una Gata que un día decidió dejar la ciudad en que vivía, y todo lo demás.

Se llamaba Leonela. Su pelo era deslumbrante por lo largo y rubio, a rayas en anaranjado y amarillo.

Aunque se sabía enamoradiza por demás, trataba de olvidar que en el lugar del cual había venido todos la pretendían**;** ninguno la quería de verdad.

El Gato negro -un Rex de pelo crespo y aparentemente desordenado- con sus brazaletes y vincha blancos, era el esposo de Leonela. A diferencia de sus compañeros, había llegado al Callejón siendo muy chico. Sus padres lo habían traído a la Ciudad cuando tenía poco más de dos años. Lo dejaron en el Callejón por no poder ocuparse de él y se volvieron, resignados, a su casita lejana.

Más tarde, por un tiempo, Safira y Enoch se hicieron cargo del joven Rex. A los cinco años conoció a Leonela y, luego de tartamudear en varias oportunidades al intentar proponerle matrimonio, le regaló un adorno con una flor y se casó con ella dos semanas después.

Safira Leda Aída era la joya perdida y reencontrada allí, en el viejo Callejón.

Podía haberse ganado diez o más premios anuales de belleza en su categoría**:** Sagrada de Birmania. Sus guantes y botas blancos, en excelente contraste con el negro de los cuatro miembros, los dedos, la cara, las orejas y la espesa cola. El tronco, de un beige dorado tan lustroso, que provocaba acariciarlo para sentir lo suavecito que era.

Como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, estaba engalanada con un collar del que colgaba una medallita con el símbolo del AUM. Alrededor de la cabeza lucía una cadena con doce piedrecitas talladas, cuya terminación era una imagen grabada sobre un pendiente dorado. Completaba el exótico atuendo un tintineo de pulseras de bronce y oro.

Con toda esa carga de elegante misticismo, era la esposa de Enoch Ernesto Ireneo, un Gato Persa de la categoría Chinchilla, gordo, blanco y bonachón, que usaba como único adorno un collar de hilos trenzados terminado en un pendiente con el símbolo hippie de la paz.

Los dos miembros restantes del grupo, Ágata Norma Verna y Urbano Radamés Sergio Septimio (Russian Blues de nacimiento, como gustaba él decir) se habían casado en su tierra de origen y tenían ahora descendientes en ambos mundos. Por tener cierta vinculación con la realeza, ella tuvo que dejar su tierra junto a Urbano.

-¡Bravo! -lo felicitaron los Gatos. -¡Bravo por el Lobo!

-Bueno, ehmm... Déjenme decirles, ante todo, que sólo hice justicia. -declaró humildemente

Albino viendo acercarse a Urbano, Enoch, el Gato negro y Safira. -Y que hablo en nombre de ustedes y

de los Lobos.

El Rex se adelantó un poco. -Nosotroh sumamoh nueshtra voz, por los qu' eshperaban por eso que llamah justishia.

-Y nosotras agregamos la nuestra, por las que deseábamos un castigo para la Pomerania y el Mastín. - Redondeó Safira mientras el resto rodeaba al Lobo en un semicírculo. Urbano habló a su vez.

-Siempre te agradeceremos el que hayas peleado por nuestra causa.

-Y las Gatas siempre te estaremos agradecidas por haberte acordado de nosotras... -dijo Leonela, por su parte. Luego se acercó al Lobo. -Tu ayuda desinteresada en favor de una Gata que conocemos, nos ha conmovido de un modo muy especial.

-¿De verdad?

-Tuviste en cuenta nuestra pena -intervino la Birmana. -Nuestro silencioso clamor llegó a tu corazón.

-Cuando murió Clarita -explicó Leonela-, se perdió un universo entero. Ahora está a punto de nacer uno nuevo. Claro que... tendrías que ser mujer, para entender esto... -Concluyó, guiñándole un ojo y girando graciosamente la espalda al volver a sentarse. Pues, contra su voluntad, había quedado prendada del Lobo.

Pero Albino, que había perdido el amor de Lucero, no comprendió a Leonela ni siquiera cuando creyó ver que, entre todos los Gatos y Gatas, ella era la única que lloraba... discretamente.

-¡Adiós! -Lo saludaron casi al unísono.

-¡Los Gatos de Callejón te recordaremos siempre! -Exclamó Urbano.

-¡Y nosotras también! -Hizo lo propio la de pelo largo y rubio.

-Pues... Tal vez vuelva a estar entre ustedes. -Se emocionó Albino mientras se alejaba.

Nuevamente quedó atrás la Ciudad**;** esa que el Lobo recién empezaba a conocer.


	9. El encuentro

Día 5 (13/11)

En el Prado, el viento y la hierba danzaban. Las nubes cabalgaban hacia el Bosque**;** más tarde llorarían, al extrañar la Ciudad.

Albino se reunió con Rayo en el Bosque Abierto.

-Buen día, hermanito.

-Buen día, Albino. Parece que va a llover.

En ese momento, notó las heridas del Lobo.

-Eh, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada, un Perro me retó a un combate y yo salí vencedor, aunque con algunos rasguños... Y fue el mismo que llamó a uno de mis compañeros**:** el que nos llevó al Callejón.

El Amarillo-Anaranjado iba de un gesto de asombro a otro.

-Pero ya está todo arreglado, y hasta me reconcilié con el Gato viejo que vive allí.

" luego encontré al grupo de Gatos del Callejón. Hablamos un rato y después me saludaron, agradeciéndome por lo que hice. Son gente muy especial, muy poco común.

-Claro, ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Sólo hice lo que debía hacer... -respondió el Lobo con un brillo extraño en la mirada. -Y ahora ... Ahora ya puedo hablar el Idioma de la Corriente que elegí.

-¿El de la Voluntad? -Rayo abrió unos ojos así de grandes.

-Exactamente. -Sonrió el Lobo blanco.

-¿Y a todo lo que acabás de contarme, llamaste "nada"? Yo todavía no pude aprender el Idioma de mi Corriente Espiritual. Me pregunto cuándo...

-Bah, no te preocupes. Seguramente lleva tiempo, pero algo me dice que tu oportunidad va a llegar muy pronto.

El Gato quedó pensativo. -"¿Tendrá razón?" -Se preguntaba.

-Bueno, yo voy a buscarme algo para el desayuno. ¿Y vos?

-No, yo me quedo por acá un rato más.

Albino se dirigió al límite del Bosque Cerrado con el Claro, donde -aunque no tenía datos muy precisos de lo que podía cazar- esperaba encontrar al menos algún Ave o Ratón de Campo. Rayo, por su parte, buscó un lugar apropiado para guarecerse de la lluvia y dormir un rato.

Las nubes, el cielo y la Ciudad se veían como una sola cosa, en distintas tonalidades de gris**;** incluso la hierba se confundía con el reciente amanecer.

Una figura pequeña y ágil comenzaba a cruzar el Prado en dirección del Bosque Abierto**:** era Turquesa, que había estado esperando al Lobo hasta que al fin decidió ir por su cuenta.

Aunque nunca había ido al Bosque, iba directamente hacia el que crecía más cerca de la Ciudad, a pesar de que, desde lejos y con el día nublado, todos los árboles le parecieron iguales.

Una llovizna fría comenzó a bañar el Prado, la Ciudad, las ramas y los troncos**;** luego una ráfaga sacudió la llovizna helando a la Gata, que se arrebujó, tiritando.

La Siamesa miró hacia arriba y algo malhumorada, por sobre su hombro. -"¡Lo tengo!" -Pensó, acordándose de una canción que había aprendido en su infancia.

Fue cantándola mientras marcaba el compás chapoteando en la hierba llena de charquitos. La magia de esa canción le hacía ver en la lluvia todo lo que decía la letra.

Cae la lluvia cristalina...

y naufragan las gotitas

como Peces en la hierba...

Son Peces que caen de las nubes**;**

son Peces Voladores

que no encuentran el maaar...

Y cae la lluvia cristalina...

y se pierden las gotitas

en la hierba verde maaar...

Cuando se internó en el Bosque Abierto, la llovizna ya había cesado. Turquesa empezó entonces a secarse la piel negra y gris característica de su Clan y Sub-Raza particulares**:** Siamesa Seal Point.

En eso estaba cuando llegaron, casi de repente, dos de los compañeros de Albino.

-Mirá, Cepillo ... Una belleza de la Ciudad. ¿Qué andás haciendo por aquí, hermosura?

Turquesa, temblando, extendió las manitas hacia Pardo, como para evitar que se le acercara.

-No me hagas esperar, linda**;** vení conmigo.

Cepillo se aproximó por detrás de la Gata y preguntó, insinuante.

-Es que me prefiere a mí, ¿No es cierto, mi amor?

-No, no es eso... -Tembló ella aún más.

-¿Entonces? -Le increpó en la cara el de pelo marrón claro a Turquesa.

-Dejala... -intervino Pardo. -Dale, mirame otra vez, que ya no me acuerdo de cómo es el cielo.

-Es que ... Ya estoy comprometida con otro Lobo... -Fue lo único que atinó a responder la Gata.

-¿Cóóómoooo ? - Saltó éste último hacia atrás. Turquesa siguió el juego, acordándose de Albino.

-Sííííí, ¡Tendrían que verlo, cuando viene a mi encuentro, y me inunda con su amor!

Mientras Pardo se agarraba la cabeza y su compañero se mordía las uñas, la Gata lanzó una frase como para rematar la jugada.

-Hoy voy a encontrármelo aquí, en el Bosque... ¡Ah, cuánto lo quiero!

Cepillo no se contuvo más.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya que de todos modos te gustan los Lobos, por lo menos vas a venir con uno de nosotros!

-Aaaaaaaah... -suspiró ella. -Es que además, me gustan los que son inteligentes**;** y mi prometido no opina eso de ustedes.

Aquí sí que Turquesa dio en el clavo. ¡No sabía que eso mismo había dicho Albino de todos los Lobos en el Claro!

El de la crin en la espalda dejó por el momento de prestar atención a la Gata.

-¡Ah!, ¿No nos considera inteligentes? Lobo Pardo, ¡Ya sabés quién es el atrevido!

-Adoro a los atrevidos... -Continuó ella, sugestiva.

-¡Vamos! -miró fijamente Cepillo a Turquesa. -¿Dónde está ese Lobo?

-Te lo diré, así de paso le das un mensaje de parte mía.

-¡Primero decime dónde está! -El de crin como de Caballo estaba en verdad furioso.

-No debe andar muy lejos**;** tal vez ya esté en camino para verme.

-¡Bueno, pues nosotros lo encontraremos primero! -Gruñó el de piel clara, y los dos Lobos se dirigieron corriendo rumbo al Bosque Blanco... Lugar en el que nunca lo encontrarían, puesto que en esos momentos estaba cazando en el Claro del vecino grupo de árboles.

-¡Cuando lo vean, díganle que estoy esperándolo en esta parte del Bosque!

Turquesa los vio alejarse y sonrió. Más tarde, en lo posible, le contaría de esto a Albino.

-Después de todo -se dijo-, fue una experiencia interesante, pero tengo que encontrar al Gato que busco y quiero.


	10. El tiempo fue un recuerdo

-Lo mejor -pensó- es ir mirando bien cada lugar, y... ¡No puedo creerlo!

El Amarillo-Anaranjado caminaba en ese momento por el Claro que había al sudoeste del Bosque Abierto, no lejos de donde estaba el Lobo blanco.

-¡Eh, esperá! -Llamó la Gata su atención. Luego se acercó a Rayo, el cual la miraba con cara de no entender nada**;** tan sorprendido como intrigado.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Nunca viste a una Gata?

-No... Es sólo que no te conozco personalmente. -Confesó él, y le preguntó su nombre. Cuando se enteró de quién era, su sorpresa fue mayor que su desconcierto inicial.

-¿Turquesa? ¿La que llegó a la Ciudad hace tres o cuatro años?

-Sí. -hizo memoria ella. -Fue hace casi cuatro años. Pero estuve viviendo hasta ayer en el Sector Moderno.

"ahora estaba sola aquí**;** esperaba a un Lobo...

-¿A un Lobo? -El Gato volvía a sorprenderse por algo que decía Turquesa.

-Sí... Pero ya no tiene importancia. ¿Podés decirme tu nombre?

-Rayo, me llamo. ¿Querés que te acompañe? Conozco bastante bien la región.

-Gracias… -Se alegró ella.

Mientras caminaban por el Claro, volvió a caer la lluvia. Los dos se apresuraron a entrar al Bosque Cerrado, cruzando el puente del pequeño arroyo.

A causa de la tormenta debieron permanecer allí hasta el día siguiente, al abrigo de un tronco caído y sin aventurarse más de lo necesario.

Atardeció**;** en donde ellos estaban, la lluvia inventaba caídas de agua por entre las ramas y las piedras de inhóspita belleza.

Día 5 (noche)

La noche cayó antes de tiempo, en el Bosque Cerrado. De vez en cuando, un relámpago centelleaba entre las apretadas copas de los árboles. Entonces, Turquesa y él veían los troncos como columnas grises bajo una bóveda de techo negro.

Con otro de aquellos relámpagos, alcanzaban a divisar una silueta borrosa pero de gran tamaño, como de Lobo**;** y con el tercero, de nuevo no veían nada.

Pero -ya fuera con luz o sin ella- la Gata y Rayo sentían, cada uno, la presencia temblorosa del otro.

Finalmente, ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño, y no abrieron los ojos hasta el día siguiente.

Día 6 (14/11)

Cuando Rayo despertó, se dio cuenta de que había dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la Siamesa. Se incorporó entonces rápidamente **;** aunque no tenía nada contra ella, consideraba una falta suya hacia Clarita el haber estado durmiendo así con otra Gata.

De todos modos, al ver que aún estaba dormida y que había dejado de llover, salió a buscar algo de comer para ella y para él.

Pero, ¿Dónde encontraría comida, en aquel lugar en el que todo estaba en los numerosos arroyuelos disimulados por las plantas, brotando por entre las piedras cubiertas de Musgo?

Así vio Rayo el Bosque Cerrado, con sus árboles de ramas por ellos mismos entretejidas**;** y cuyos cauces sólo se adivinaban por la hierba que se mecía en los arroyos.

En uno de los cursos de agua vio un pez de tamaño aceptable. Lo pescó y volvió con él en la boca adonde se encontraba la Gata, ya despierta.

Ella le agradeció, feliz y sorprendida. Rayo no dijo nada y comieron en silencio**;** al Gato no le gustaba el pescado, pero trataba de habituarse a comerlo desde su llegada al Bosque. A ella, en cambio, le encantaba.

Al terminar, la Gata volvió a darle las gracias.

-De nada... Turquesa. -Respondió él. Aunque no llegara a demostrarlo, la Siamesa se sintió muy feliz con esa simple respuesta. Pero cuando volvieron al Claro, rato después, Turquesa se decidió a preguntarle por qué aparentemente no había estado alegre en su compañía.

-No sé... -titubeó el Gato rayado. -Hay cosas que no conozco de vos**;** y otras que no entiendo...

Pero también me ocurrió que perdí a mi esposa por algo sucedido hace poco. -Y le contó la historia, mientras iban hacia el Bosque Blanco.

-Y, ¿Estás triste, todavía?

-Pues, sí...

-¿Sabés una cosa? Voy a tratar de ayudarte a superar este mal momento.

Rayo dudaba en silencio. De pronto la Gata se acercó más de lo necesario, bajo el punto de vista del Gato.

-Yo estoy segura de poder hacerlo. Y, de cualquier modo, estaré a tu lado en todo lo que hagas.

-¡No, esperá! -la contuvo. -¡Aún guardo el fiel recuerdo de Clarita!

Turquesa comprendió que había actuado demasiado impulsivamente.

-Me lo imaginaba**;** pero yo sólo hablaba de hacerte olvidar el dolor del momento.

-Sí, pero va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pueda volver a ser feliz.

-Entonces, te dejo. -resolvió ella con tristeza y determinación. -Pero no olvides buscarme si cambias de opinión. El dolor de un amor sólo se alivia con otro amor.

Él la miró alejarse, sorprendido**;** con sus últimas palabras, Turquesa le había dado a entender que lo quería.

La lluvia regresó una vez más, entre la Siamesa y el Gato, y más allá aún.

Sentado en la hierba, sin hacer caso del aguacero y en medio del confuso torbellino de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que había dicho ella.

Turquesa había encontrado un refugio apropiado bajo la saliente raíz de un Algarrobo. Lanzó allí un suspiro que podría haberse escuchado en todo el Bosque Abierto, adonde había vuelto en su camino solitario.

-Ahora que lo pienso -se dijo- lo necesito para ser feliz... haciéndolo a él feliz.

Él seguía sentado allí, escurriendo el agua que le caía por las orejas que mantenía en forma de techito.

-En realidad, ahora que lo pienso bien, la necesito para aliviar mi tristeza. -Fue ahora su pensamiento, casi un descubrimiento.

Se levantó para buscarla y, a partir de ese momento, el destino aceleró su pulso.

La encontró bajo la raíz. Ella, sonriendo, se movió un poco para dejarle lugar. Y hablaron, ahora, mucho más de lo que habían hablado hasta entonces. La conversación giró sobre temas que ya habían tratado, y también muchas cosas nuevas. Descubrieron...

... Que los dos se necesitaban**;** que ninguno estaba seguro de poder seguir sin el otro.

Él comprendió que el amor podía realmente aliviar su dolor, si bien no lo curaba. Turquesa descubrió que el Gato había perdido la capacidad de querer, y le hizo ver en él la diminuta llama de una esperanza.

-Si sólo es por verte feliz, no me importa nada. -Dijo la Gata, melancólica.

-Pero, ¿Estás llorando? -Rayo le hizo erguir suavemente la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-No, es sólo la lluvia.

-¿Cóóóómoooo?

-Cierto**;** perdoname. Creo que el amor es tan fuerte... tan impredecible... Y ya no sé lo que digo... ¡Por favor! -imploró luego. -¡No me dejes sola! No sabría qué hacer, sin vos.

-Es difícil creerlo, pero... Yo tampoco.

Entonces les llegó el momento del primer beso, bajo la lluvia que los había separado y unido, y con el recuerdo reciente de la noche en el Bosque Cerrado, cuando el frío y el temor eran tan sólo como una excusa**;** cuando el sueño compartido era una pregunta silenciosa de cada uno, cuya misteriosa respuesta era el otro.

Al atardecer, regresaron a la intrincada arboleda.

Allí permanecieron seis días, aunque para ellos el tiempo fue un recuerdo perdido fuera de los límites de ese Bosque.

Lo recorrieron por completo, deteniéndose aquí y allá (¿esperándose?), buscando medir el tiempo en las plantas efímeras o en las cosas que hacía cada uno.

Luego de nueve períodos verdes -cuando el Sol llenaba con luz de ese color el espacio comprendido entre la hierba y el follaje- pasaron del Bosque Cerrado al Blanco.


	11. Cepillo y Pardo

Día 12 (20/11)

En todo ese tiempo habían llegado a conocer sus personalidades respectivas.

Sin embargo Turquesa tuvo que dar mucho de sí misma para lograr que Rayo se recuperara emocionalmente**;** él tuvo que soportar pacientemente el carácter entre impulsivo y dominante que predominaba en ella.

Por otra parte, siendo de Estirpe más que de Raza Siamesa, era en extremo refinada, permitiéndose además el juego del galanteo. Sin un objetivo firme como el que la guiaba ahora, habría dejado un gran número de corazones suspirantes, tanto en la Ciudad como en el Bosque.

Él en cambio, mucho antes de conocer a Clarita, se dedicaba principalmente a cazar Ratas, robar comida de lugares poco vigilados y tener junto a él a dos o tres Gatitas disputándoselo a la vuelta del día.

Con la Gata Gris había cambiado algo ese estilo de vida, hasta que llegó ese día de su encuentro con la Norway y con Lucero, y sucedió lo que le pareció inevitable.

Ahora estaba con Turquesa**;** y si bien el futuro seguía siendo un enigma, de momento se sentía bien al lado de ella.

En el séptimo día de la llegada de Turquesa al Bosque (noveno de la amistad entre el Gato, Collar y Albino), ella y Rayo dejaron el Bosque Blanco con la idea de ir a la Ciudad.

-No sé cómo hiciste -comentó él bajo una llovizna pasajera-, pero empezaste a romper la pared que aprisionaba mis sentimientos.

"parecerá raro... Pero empiezo a sentir algo, por vos...

-No, no lo veas como algo extraño**;** miralo más bien como una necesidad que aumenta a medida que pasa el tiempo, y llega un momento en que ya es imposible contenerla...

-No sigas... Hay algo en tus palabras que me causa una infinita tristeza.

-Está bien... Perdoname. No quise ponerte triste.

-No te preocupes. -dijo él lagrimeando. -Necesito... (¡Sñif !) ...desahogarme...

La Gata quedó en silencio, respetando su pena.

Cuando volvió a salir el Sol, el rocío sobre la tierra era como los mil destellos de una noche estrellada.

-Hoy quisiera ir a la Ciudad, como habíamos pensado. Pero no ahora**;** tal vez más tarde. Antes, podríamos comer algo, y después... -Rayo reflexionó sobre lo que podían hacer a continuación.

La Siamesa sonrió.

-¿Después qué?

-Tal vez te presente a mis amigos.

-¿La Serpiente y el Lobo? ...Me gustaría mucho, conocerlos.

-No sé si habrá tiempo, pero... ¿Cómo sabés con quiénes estoy? -Se asombró él, pues hasta el momento no había hablado de sus amigos.

-Allá, en la Ciudad, se sabe todo... _**Mon petit Gâteau**__._ -Le respondió ella con un guiño cómplice.

¿Por dónde habían andado el Lobo y Collar, todos esos días?

De tanto en tanto cazaba la Anaconda en el Bosque Pequeño. Desde aquella vez con Destructor no había vuelto a cazar Lobos**;** y más de uno debió su vida a esto, agradeciéndole mientras se alejaba de esos anillos, en los cuales el destino estaba escrito en un lenguaje que sólo el poseedor de aquéllos podía comprender.

En los momentos en que no cazaba, decían algunos que estaba en su antiguo hogar lindante con el Bosque Pequeño**;** otros, que andaba por el Bosque Blanco, y otros tantos aun, declaraban haberlo visto por lo menos una vez donde Turquesa y Rayo habían pasado los seis días.

En cuanto a Albino, casi no había estado en su hogar del Robledal. Tampoco cazaba con sus compañeros, sino que iba a buscar Ratones Silvestres en el claro del Bosque Abierto y, cada tanto, algún Pez del río de la misma región. Este alejamiento, en cierto modo, representaba para él un avance personal... Aunque los demás Lobos no veían con buenos ojos su retiro voluntario.

Tres días después de su partida de la Ciudad -cuando Turquesa y Rayo no habían pasado un día en el Bosque Cerrado- volvió incluso al Callejón de los Gatos, como había planeado en su corazón.

En otra oportunidad, mientras paseaba por el Bosque Blanco, oyó que llegaban Cepillo y Pardo.

-¡Ah... Por fin te encontramos! -Dijeron ambos. Habían estado buscándolo desde su encuentro con Turquesa, siete días atrás.

Una Tortuguita llegó al mismo tiempo que ellos**;** caminó hacia un grupo de Hongos y mantuvo con uno de los más grandes un apasionado monólogo.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no somos inteligentes? -Gruñó Cepillo, mientras la Tortuguita besaba al Hongo en el sombrerillo, bastante parecido al caparazón de ella.

-¡Eso es lo que pienso de todos ustedes, desde que me dejaron solo allá en el Claro! -Contraatacó Albino.

-¿Y querías que nos quedáramos oyendo esa historia de la Voluntad? ¡Vamos! -Replicó, despectivo, el de pelo oscuro.

-¡Además -lo apoyó su compañero-, ya no estás con nosotros! ...Y encima vas a la Ciudad... Te juntás con Serpientes, con Gatos, y... ¡Con Gatas! -Albino se echó hacia atrás ante la acusación del Lobo. -¡Ya todos en la Manada saben de tu romance con una Gata!

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ninguna Gata! -Estalló aquél, furioso.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y todavía te atrevés a decir que no? ¡Echaste a Lucero, hiciste las paces con ese Gato... Fuiste a la Ciudad, te encontraste a esa Gata! ¿Y ahora decís que no estás con ella? -Lo acribilló Cepillo a Albino, que por un momento no supo qué responder. Pero después se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Y quién les dijo que me encontré con ella?

-¡Nadie! -continuó el Lobo de la crin, casi fuera de sí. -¡Pero nosotros la vimos, y nos dijo que te esperaba en el Bosque! ¡Andá ahora, a ver si no está!

-Entonces... ¿Estaba esperándome en el Bosque? -preguntó Albino, temblando. Eso tenía algo que ver con él mismo. -¿Y cuándo les habló de ese encuentro?

-¡Fue la semana pasada, después de que Pardo y yo tratáramos de conquis... tar... laaayyy!

-Ah, entonces, ustedes dos querían conquistarla. -dijo Albino, seria y pausadamente. -Bueno, a ver, ¡Díganme lo que pasó! ¡Y que no falte nada!

-Creo que... -empezó Pardo. -cuando la encontramos estaba secándose el agua de la lluvia. Yo se la señalé a Cepillo, y luego me acerqué a ella, pidiéndole que viniera conmigo...

"y cuando... no**;** después Cepillo le preguntó si lo prefería a él. Ella dijo "No, no es eso"... Él le preguntó "¿Entonces?", y en ese momento la Gata dijo que ya estaba comprometida con otro Lobo... Con vos, como nos dimos cuenta luego.

-Y hablaba todo el tiempo como si te conociera de mucho antes, y después me sacudió por la nariz, y luego...

-¡¿Qué?

-Luego dijo -prosiguió Pardo lo que su amigo había tratado de contar- que le gustaban los Lobos inteligentes, que vos no pensabas que nosotros lo fuéramos...

-Que adoraba a los atrevidos...

"nos hizo temblar, enojar, desear... Por último, nos dijo dónde podía ser que estuvieras, y que te diéramos este mensaje de parte de ella**;** lo de que te esperaba en el Bosque. -Concluyó el atribulado Cepillo, al tiempo que la Tortuguita se retiraba de su campo de batalla sentimental con el corazón roto.

-¡Por favor, respondenos! -suplicó, casi, Pardo. -¿Qué clase de bomba llegó a este pobre Bosque?

-Juro que no lo sé -respondió Albino, enojado aún. -Pero me juego a que en estos momentos está haciendo algo más importante que estar esperándome vestida de novia...

"en fin -pensó, viéndolos alejarse- allá van dos pobres Lobos...**;** dos Lobos enfermos por un amor imposible.

-Cuando pueda, voy a hablar de esto con Rayo. Seguramente él sabrá qué decirme.


	12. En el fondo de toda lágrima

Día 12 (noche)

Ya habían pasado varias horas del anochecer, cuando Turquesa y Rayo tomaron la ruta que llevaba a la Ciudad. La Gata lo miró de reojo.

-¿En qué pensás? -Le preguntó.

-En lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante.

-¿Y qué planes tenés?

-Voy a mostrarte cómo y dónde empezó todo esto.

" y de paso voy a saludar a alguien que conozco.

-¿A quién conocés, de la Ciudad? -Preguntó ella, trotando junto a él.

-Al Gato viejo que vive en el Callejón, entre otros**;** es a él, a quien quisiera saludar ahora.

A esta altura de la conversación, se hallaban en el llamado Pre-Bosque del Sur, con sus grandes parques y sus largas avenidas que lo cruzaban cerca de su extremo sur, al lado del río.

El Sector Sur -entre el Pre-Bosque y el pueblo de los Gatos- se caracterizaba por tener un hospicio, un sistema de cuatro puentes a lo largo del río, y una calle con el nombre de un personaje que tenía mucho que ver con dicha Comunidad.

Rayo guió a Turquesa por un camino similar al que había hecho con Clarita. Algo más tarde llegaron al límite del Sector Viejo con el colorido pueblo natal de él, que soportaba ahora el peso del destierro de algunos de sus habitantes en el sector vecino.

-Aquí -señaló el Gato la puerta con la escalera que llevaba al salón-, fue donde tuve ese encuentro con la Perra y con la Norway, invitado por un Zorro. La Ratesa y yo hablamos un poco y salimos del salón.

"luego entramos a un terreno baldío, en donde vivimos lo que me pareció una relación de amor perfecta... Hasta que vi a la Pomerania frente al baldío. Me sentí desesperado, me enojé con la Ratesa y terminé yendo a mi casa para ver si podía hacer algo para remediar la situación.

"al día siguiente fui con Clarita al Bosque -sin contarle nada de lo que había pasado-, y me encontré con una Loba que simplemente se quedó mirándome de costado, sentada justo frente a mí**;** no hizo más que eso... Pero yo, al verla, terminé cegado por su piel blanca y arrebatado por el deseo.

"cuando me alejé de la Loba, me quedé en cierto lugar del Bosque Abierto reflexionando**;** poco después mi prometida me encontró y me hizo reaccionar. Cuando le conté lo que había pasado se puso muy mal, pero luego me perdonó y le dio sus merecidos arañazos a todas ellas. Después de eso, salimos al Prado a pasar la noche.

"de vuelta en la Ciudad, supimos que un Perro estaba acechándonos. Lo descubrimos tras ese árbol (se lo mostró a Turquesa) y fuimos al Callejón donde vive el Gato viejo que mencioné.

-Acá encontramos al padre de mi Gata Gris -continuó cuando llegaron al Callejón. -Pero luego vinieron los Lobos con ese Perro, el cual la persiguió, y... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó, al tiempo que señalaba algo escrito en una pared.

-¿Quién lo habrá dejado? -Se dijo en voz alta. Turquesa estaba pensativa**;** creía conocer la respuesta.

-Fue el Lobo -oyeron de pronto. -Pasó el otro día por el Callejón.

Era el padre de Clarita, que después de darle a Rayo una sonora palmada en el hombro -"¿Qué andás haciendo por acá, Rayado?" -se disculpó con Turquesa haciendo una amplia y profunda reverencia.

-¡Ah, perdón! ...Mis respetos**;** y pida algo, que aquí usted es la reina.

-Si quieren, los dejo solos. -Ofreció entonces.

-Por mí, no importa.

-No tengo problema... -Declaró ella.

-¿Así que te hiciste amigo del Lobo? -sacó Rayo el tema. -¡Qué suerte!

-Sí, lo encontré medio dormido, y cuando lo hice despertar de golpe, empezó a hablarme de un montón de cosas que iba diciendo a quemarropa. Después habló de algo que habían formado él, una Anaconda y vos, y me contó acerca de un Perro que lo había retado a duelo.

-Ah, sí. Me comentó sobre eso, cuando volvió al Bosque. ¿Y cómo fue lo de la reconciliación?

-Bastante rápido, si cabe el adjetivo. En un primer momento quise echarlo del Callejón, pero cuando me dijo para qué había venido, y que también estaba pasándolo mal, yo acepté que se quedara. Después le pregunté por vos y me contó lo que ustedes estaban haciendo allá.

"luego explicó que el mensaje de la pared era para alguien a quien él extrañaba, y en eso apareció ese Perro. Yo le dije al Lobo que no estaría solo y me alejé. Más tarde me contaron lo que había pasado los Gatos de Callejón... El caso es que -desde ese día- tu amigo Lobo también es amigo de nuestro Pueblo.

Al terminar su relato, el Gato Blanco le preguntó a Rayo sobre sus días en el Bosque**;** él le contó de Albino, de Collar, y luego pasó a hablar de su encuentro con Turquesa.

-Nos vimos por primera vez -hizo memoria- en un claro, al lado de un río. Nos presentamos, hablamos de varias cosas y nos refugiamos en una especie de Selva, al ver que llovía.

"al día siguiente nos separamos por un rato. Cuando volví con ella, permanecimos varios días en el Bosque Cerrado, como lo llaman los que viven allá. -Concluyó, mirando como a través de la Ciudad hacia el lugar que en un tiempo sólo había imaginado, y que vivía ahora en su espíritu.

-¿Cómo es eso del Idioma Universal? -Quiso saber el padre de Clarita.

-Ehmm... Así es como llaman en el pueblo de Collar al aspecto Cualidad de las Corrientes Espirituales**;** pues, por lo que nos dijo la Anaconda, se manifiestan principalmente por medio de la palabra.

-Pues sí que debe ser una persona extraña, tu amigo Collar. Yo apenas si lo conozco. Él me vio cuando yo todavía era un Gatito mimoso y juguetón, y la segunda vez que lo vi -que fue la última- en una de sus idas y venidas por la Ciudad.

"¡eh! -se dio el antiguo esposo de Sara un golpecito en la frente. -¡Casi lo olvido! ...Parece ser que el otro día, Albino estuvo de vuelta en el Callejón. Enoch Ernesto Ireneo me lo contó anteayer.

-No sabía... Hace como una semana, que no veo al Lobo.

-¿Y ahora para dónde ibas con Turquesa?

-A ninguna parte en especial. Estaba mostrándole ciertos lugares relacionados con mi historia reciente. Y el viaje terminaba aquí, en el Callejón. Ahora tal vez volvamos a salir de la Ciudad.

-Bueno, si se van, denle saludos al Lobo de mi parte.

-Se los daremos. -Tintineó la voz de Turquesa.

-Hasta pronto.

La Siamesa Seal Point y Rayo se despidieron del Gato viejo y tomaron por una calle paralela a las Dársenas.

-Bueno -continuó él su relato. -Mientras los demás peleábamos, el Perro la persiguió y la mató.

Su padre y yo la encontramos poco después... -al llegar a este punto le temblaron las rodillas, por lo cual tuvo que sentarse antes de seguir. -Yo... ¡Snifff ! ...Fui al Bosque a desahogarme. Llegué a un río donde empecé a imaginar que destruía todo el mal, y... ¡Pero fue allí donde perdí la capacidad de expresar el amor!

La Gata intentó consolarlo.

-Vamos... Sacá todo**;** estás usando el mejor camino.

-¡Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que se perdió! -Siguió lamentándose él. Había llegado a comprender su propia pérdida, pero bajo el mismo punto de vista que las Gatas del Callejón habían hecho conocer a Albino.

-Pues yo creo que recuperaste algo muy importante...

-Tenés razón**;** la pared que encerraba mis sentimientos, también aprisionaba mi dolor.

-En el fondo de toda lágrima, está el amor**;** y ahora dejaste que saliera todo.

-En el fondo... de toda lágrima... Está el amor. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en eso. Y es una hermosa frase...

Ya repuesto Rayo de su tristeza, siguieron por la misma calle, la cual llevaba al Sector Portuario.

La Luna los espiaba únicamente cuando cruzaban cada una de las calles que bajaban hacia los diques.


	13. Los animales universales

Atravesaron una plaza**;** en ese momento, el reloj de la torre daba en lo alto cuatro graves campanadas.

Ya cerca del Puerto reiniciaron la conversación, caminando por las anchas avenidas.

-No te conocía -comenzó Turquesa- pero, sin proponértelo, le diste un sentido a mi vida.

-Yo tampoco te conocía, pero sin proponértelo me ayudaste a entender el Idioma del Amor...

Caminaron por la calle que se extendía al costado del Ante-Puerto y se detuvieron al final de la Dársena "A". Los barcos encajonados los miraban desde las aguas apenas plateadas.

-Creo que todo el tiempo estuvimos usándolo sin saberlo.

-Pero yo, recién ahora llegué a comprenderlo del todo.

Unas Gaviotas bajaban, subían y desaparecían**;** pequeños fantasmas grises.

-Todo lo que nos pasó desde que nos vimos, es también el Idioma del Amor.

-¿Entonces, cuál sería el Lenguaje Universal?

La Siamesa no respondió, a pesar de lo cual Rayo no necesitó repetir la pregunta.

Sentados uno frente al otro, se miraron largamente y, en silencio, comprendieron la respuesta. El Idioma del Amor debía implicar una conjunción y una comunicación perfectas entre los centros emisores-receptores de dos o más seres.

Turquesa y él se besaron nuevamente. Luego caminaron hasta otro punto de la dársena.

-¿No sentiste recién una música especial? -Preguntó ella, sugerente.

-Sí... Por primera vez, las Aves tocan una serenata para dos Gatos.

-Pues entonces seremos un dúo, acompañándolas con un "amore prestissimo senza parole..."

Y Rayo acabó dejando salir todo lo que sentía en una sola frase **:**

"¡Oh, ma io sento il nostro amore... come bella musica e parole nel mio cuor!"

Avanzó hacia ella y tuvo la sensación de caminar sobre un corazón grande y mullido como un

almohadoncito.

La siguiente imagen fue la de Rayo destruyendo desde adentro las estatuas de la Ratesa, la Perra y la Loba a medida que aumentaba de tamaño, hasta aparecer como un titánico Gato dorado sobre una tierra calcinada por el Astro diurno.

El Felino Sol recorrió aquel desierto hasta que el tiempo borró sus primeras huellas... Para él, sin embargo, no parecía haber transcurrido.

Tuvo ese pensamiento en el instante en que llegaba al borde de lo que parecía el cauce de un río y volvía la vista hacia la interminable línea que formaba su rastro.

Pero apenas si le prestó atención.

Porque al final del cauce sin agua, y rodeada por un foso cuadrangular, se alzaba una imponente fortaleza, cuya base era una pirámide truncada**;** sobre esta base, un enorme cráneo apoyado -en su parte posterior- en un pilar cilíndrico. Completaban el conjunto cuatro tótems, uno en cada ángulo del nivel inferior de la pirámide.

El gran Gato presintió que allí se guardaba algo muy valioso y necesario para toda esa región, así que corrió por la zanja... Y dio un salto que lo elevó a tres metros mientras sentía el viento soplando en mil direcciones.

Llegó al otro lado del foso y caminó hacia la entrada de la fortaleza, una puerta de piedra con cinco ranuras verticales en la parte inferior.

Alzó la vista, midió la distancia y saltó al ojo derecho del cráneo... Esta vez se demoró, observándolo, unos minutos, pues el ojo mismo era un vitreaux**:** la pupila y el cristalino, formados por dos estrellas de doce puntas**;** el iris, con una cruz de tres brazos transversales**;** el del medio más largo que los otros dos.

Sin embargo, todo ese arte estaba ligado al frío misterio de la pirámide, por lo que, con dos zarpazos, se abrió camino a través del cristal. Los fragmentos de colores iban perdiendo su brillo a medida que caían, agonizantes**;** él los acompañó hasta el interior de la calavera.

Esto es lo que vio Rayo en el interior de la fortaleza. (1)

Una vez que hizo bajar los cuatro pilares en forma de "T" con sus secciones triangulares correspondientes, aparecieron otras cuatro secciones, cada cual con una abertura cuadrada en la pared lateral externa, y una piedra que formaba en su superficie la silueta estilizada de un Pez.

Las cuatro piedras-pez se elevaron simultáneamente**;** por los agujeros del borde brotó un torrente de agua virgen, que luego salió a través de las rendijas que había en la puerta de esa fortaleza, colmando el foso para luego deslizarse libremente por el sediento canal.

El Gato Solar abandonó la pirámide**;** se alejó del cauce donde ahora corría el precioso elemento y poco después vio un Templo, en el cual todo el exterior semejaba formas vivas reptando hacia arriba.

Rompió la puerta de entrada**;** la luz luchó largo rato con la oscuridad que había sido eterna.

Se oía allí un sonido ronco y grave, en el que sólo un oído como el del Gato-Sol podía reconocer aullidos, bramidos, gruñidos y rugidos.

Alrededor de un ser aparentemente cuadrúpedo, con alas, cuernos y cola de Serpiente -según pudo advertir a la distancia- giraban, rugían y se arrastraban Toros, Caballos, Serpientes, Leopardos, Águilas, Anacondas, Leones, Osos, Jaguares, Cocodrilos, Lobos, Gatos, Ratas y Tigres, todos formando su correspondiente pareja.

El áureo Gato intuyó que aquellos eran los Animales Universales, cuya sola esencia dominaba grandes regiones por toda la eternidad.

¿Pero qué podía representar aquel Ser único y múltiple? ...Sus miembros anteriores eran los de un Caballo, y en la parte superior tenían manchas y colores propios de los Leopardos, al tiempo que los miembros posteriores, que eran los de una Rata, tenían las manchas de los Jaguares.

La parte inferior del cuello conservaba el color característico de dicho Felino (el vientre era el de un Oso), pero una franja un poco más arriba -desde la nariz hasta el nacimiento de los miembros posteriores- estaba compuesta por escamas delgadas, comunes en las Serpientes venenosas.

Entre esta franja y la espalda, prolongándose hacia la base de la cola, tenía otra banda de escamas, pero en este caso eran de Cocodrilo y de un extraño color verde con matiz turquesa.

La cabeza, en general, era la de un Lobo, pero en la mejilla y alrededor de los ojos tenía la forma de la de una Anaconda que -como una máscara- cubría el rostro del Lobo. La piel irregular del reptil se extendía sobre la espalda hasta terminar en una prolongación formada por piel, carne y vértebras, de un metro y medio aproximadamente**:** la cola propiamente dicha del extraño Ser.

Entre las escamas del Cocodrilo y la piel desflecada de la Anaconda nacía un par de alas de Águila, en tanto que en la cabeza podían verse dos cuernos de Toro, orejas de Tigre y ojos de Gato**;** en la parte delantera del cuello se percibía un rastro de la melena del León.

La Criatura era Hermafrodita, lo cual la acercaba a la condición de Arquetipo y Super-Ente, capaz de combinarse con los distintos Animales Universales ya fuera para engendrar o crear**;** para condensar o expandir**;** para crear el símbolo o la mitología.

Una Gata se separó del grupo y avanzó hacia Rayo.

Podía ser Clarita, pues tenía un collar con una piedra que, en la semipenumbra, se veía de un tono rojo oscuro.

La vio mejor cuando un destello de lejana luz hizo que los ojos de ella despidieran un pequeño resplandor que a él le pareció verde… Y verdes eran los ojos de Clarita.

Pero un rugido hizo que la Gata volviera rápidamente la cabeza y regresara al grupo de voces. El Ser se acercaba ahora majestuosamente -casi ostentoso- ignorando a la Gata que pasaba a su lado**;** la cola de Anaconda oscilando lentamente.

Llegó adonde estaba Rayo y caminó al costado de él. Los dos volvieron la cabeza como para vigilarse mutuamente.

Aquel Ser -comprobó- era tanto más grande que él, como lo era un León respecto de un Lobo.

-¡Kaaaaaaasss! -Silbó, revolviéndose para enfrentar al Hermafrodita. El múltiple Ente rugió, agazapándose como para saltar sobre su nuevo adversario.

Había que esperar**;** por el momento, predominaba en el Super-Ente el aspecto Masculino.

Se acercó despacito al Gato y olfateó un poco. Pero él avanzó por el costado derecho del Ente y volvieron a separarse, entre fintas y rugidos.

El Gato dorado fue quien se aproximó esta vez. El Hermafrodita dejó gradualmente de gruñir y se quedó sentado en actitud pasiva. Rayo se tendió entonces junto al tapiz de escamas y manchas, mientras aquél lo cubría suavemente con un ala.

Hubo unos instantes de arrullos y gruñidos quedos. Luego la alada Criatura se tendió de costado

mirando a Rayo, que caminaba hacia ella.

Las alas de Águila se sacudían armoniosamente, al tiempo que recomenzaban los juegos de acercamiento.

Pero enseguida el Ente adoptó la actitud de una Esfinge y el Gato volvió a sisear. Los fuertes cascos de Caballo se alzaron contra su Felino oponente, el cual se defendió con feroces zarpazos.

Finalmente el Hermafrodita esperó a Rayo observándolo desde cierta distancia... Había comenzado a predominar su aspecto Femenino.

Los cascos y la cornamenta ya no interfirieron**;** los dientes de Lobo no atacaron más**;** las alas se plegaron, y el Gato se deslizó por sobre la piel de Serpiente.

(1): Los dibujos que hice en paint, de la Ciudad, el Signo de Turquesa, y el Templo, están en mi álbum "jjjeeeppp_2008" / Miscellaneous, de Photob.


	14. En el Trebolar

Una Gaviota agitó sus alas varias veces, suspendida en el aire. Luego se lanzó hacia abajo y giró, haciendo una especie de rizo.

En eso, un súbito relámpago corrió por esa callecita de la Dársena**:** era Rayo, a quien había hecho correr Turquesa al despertar del conjuro que la mantenía como sombra de Gato al mediodía.

-¡Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah! -Fue el grito de júbilo del recién casado. La Gaviota, que casi lo rozó en su descenso, juró para sí misma no volver a pasar por allí.

-¡Venííííí! -Lo llamó ella. El se detuvo brevemente y volvió al lado de Turquesa haciendo honor a su nombre.

Rayo, ahora, había cambiado completamente su vida pues, además de haber conocido a semejante compañera, había vuelto a ser feliz. La sombra gris de su dolor por la muerte de Clarita se había ido para siempre... Sólo le quedaban recuerdos agradables, y muchos estados de ánimo, lugares, momentos y situaciones para compartir con su nueva esposa.

Tampoco la Siamesa fue la misma, luego de la velada en el Puerto. Hasta ese momento sentíase libre y capaz de enamorar a todo el mundo, además de provocar situaciones que dieran vía libre a sus fantasías románticas. Por ahora, al menos, la barca de su corazón había encontrado un buen puerto en Rayo.

El Sol los saludó, levantándose detrás de la noche.

Los dos tomaron uno de los caminos que llevaban al Bosque. Fueron bordeando los diques hasta que pasaron el puente del pueblo de los Gatos y entraron al Sector Sur. Luego de atravesar éste último en línea recta se quedaron paseando por los grandes parques del Pre-Bosque.

Día 13 (21/11)

Un poco más tarde salieron al Prado por una callecita cualquiera.

-Mi Gatita... ¿Vamos donde están mis amigos, así te los presento? -Rayo hablaba todo mieles y flores. -El Sol debe estar esperándonos... ¿No, corazoncito mío? ...Y la Luna debe haber envidiado nuestra felicidad.

-Rayadito mío... La felicidad ha vuelto a tu corazón, pero el rescate emocional fue de los dos.

-Cierto... ¿Vamos a ver a mis amigos?

-Vamos. -Aceptó Turquesa. Empezaron buscando en la Playa de Collar.

-La Serpiente no está -comentó él cuando llegaron al lado de la piedra en que descansaba la Anaconda. -Pero por lo que sé, suele venir a tomar sol sobre esta roca.

La Gata trepó de un salto a la peña y olisqueó aquí y allá.

-Mejor sigamos buscando -la llamó el Gato rayado. -Por otra parte, no creo que le guste que estés sobre su roca. Seguime**;** tal vez encontremos al Lobo.

Dejaron atrás la Playa pedregosa con la barranca semicircular y caminaron por la costa hasta el puente que unía el Bosque Abierto con el Bosque Blanco por encima de un arroyo.

Luego de cruzar este puente, se dirigieron nuevamente a la orilla cercana, lo que los llevó al límite del Trebolar.

-Seguiremos un trecho, bordeando la costa, y después... -Aquí Rayo se interrumpió. Algo había llamado su atención.

-Pero... ¿Ves lo que yo veo? -Preguntó, alarmado. Turquesa se esforzó para ver lo que parecía haber descubierto su esposo.

...Aquel hueco triangular en el árbol que estaba justo frente a ellos, junto con la piedra negruzca

que descansaba sobre un montículo de arena**;** la Totora de contorno similar al hueco del árbol -a cierta

distancia de aquél- y el surco que abría el agua en la tierra... ¿No formaban en conjunto una cabeza de

Gato, bastante parecida a la de la recién casada? ...Mas no era tal cosa, lo que él había visto.

Un Lobo de piel clara pasó corriendo casi al lado de ellos, yendo por detrás de un grupo de árboles en fila... ¿Formaban acaso sus ramas entrecruzadas la palabra "MAL"?

-¡Están cazando! -exclamó Rayo. -Debe ser la Serpiente... ¡Vamos!

El Lobo no era otro que Cepillo, el cual al ver a la Siamesa se asustó más de lo que ya estaba y corrió como nunca lo había hecho, buscando alejarse de esa presencia, para él tan perturbadora.

Sin recelar ningún peligro, ella y el Gato entraron al anillo de árboles que rodeaba al Trebolar.

-¿No te da miedo, ahora que está de cacería? -Preguntó la Gata mientras corrían. Rayo miró de reojo... Ese tronco inclinado, con dos pares de ramas nacientes en la parte de arriba y dos en el medio

-uno de ellos más largo y cubierto de hojas-... ¿No sería la silueta perfecta de un alado Dragón vegetal?

-¿Y con hambre? ...No; de todos modos, a mí me conoce bien. ¡Mirá, ahí está!

Ella sintió un temblor repentino... ¿Sería a causa de la Anaconda, o de la vaga imagen de Pájaro con alas desplegadas que se veía en el tronco de un Sauce?

Un cerco de antiguos Robles y venerables Ombúes encerraba al Trebolar propiamente dicho. Entre dos de estos últimos árboles, Rayo aconsejó a Turquesa.

-Esperame acá**;** quiero que te conozca, pero por las dudas yo voy a hablarle primero. Después te llamo.

El Gato avanzó en dirección de la Anaconda, que parecía sorprendida. El, sin embargo, caminó haciendo gala de confianza a pesar de haber visto -o creído ver- una figura de Lechuza entre los pliegues de la piel de un Ombú.

-¿Qué tal? -saludó el Gato. -Te noto un poco cambiado. ¿Estabas cazando?

La Anaconda lo miraba, más que intrigada.

-Ehmmm... Sí, eso hacía. Pero mi presa se me escapó... Lo habrás visto**:** era un Lobo, que salió huyendo Bosque adentro.

"por otro lado, en efecto, cambié la piel. ¿Qué te parece mi nueva imagen?

-Muy bonita... ¿Sueles cazar a los Lobos?

-Sólo cuando no tengo otra presa cerca...

Turquesa esperaba, mirando de lejos a Rayo y a la Serpiente, que hablaban cerca de un Ombú y un Roble. Aquél, con el tronco torcido a cierta altura y un par de ramas curvadas a ambos lados, colmadas a su vez de tallos colgantes y frondosos, para dar la impresión de un Águila en pleno vuelo**;** y el Roble, que trazaba con algunos de los pliegues de su tronco la cabeza de un Lobo en actitud de mirar a Rayo desde arriba ... La Siamesa no estaba segura de haber visto esas inquietantes figuras, pero aun así tuvo un escalofrío al oír al Gato, como si despertara de un sueño.

-Y... ¿Por casualidad no viste al Lobo, nuestro amigo?

-No, no lo vi. ¿Podés llamar a la Gata ? ...Quiero verla bien, y decirle unas cosas.

-¡Bueno, ya está! -exclamó él. -¡Podés venir, ahora!

Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar... Ninguno de los tres reparó en la alargada figura que se acercaba por detrás de la nombrada.

-¿Te cuento cómo la conocí? -atrajo Rayo la atención de la Anaconda. -Yo venía caminando por un claro del Bosque, y...

El extraño recién llegado vio a Turquesa yendo en dirección del Amarillo-Anaranjado y de la Serpiente. Como un relámpago se lanzó entonces hacia adelante y retrocedió, con la Seal Point envuelta en dos o tres anillos de su largo cuello. El efecto fue igual al de la fulminante lengua de un Camaleón.

Una nube de Tréboles -y hojitas de Tréboles- subiendo y bajando... Esto fue lo que los dos interlocutores vieron de Turquesa al volver repentinamente la cabeza.

-¡Esperá un momento! -saltó el Gato desde donde estaba. -¡Voy a ver qué pasó!

La Anaconda miró a Rayo con expresión de desconcierto... Evidentemente, algo no andaba bien.

Rodeada por dos de los anillos más grandes, la Siamesa rezaba. Cuando su esposo pudo llegar, enfrentó al que la tenía en su poder.

-¡Ajá! -señaló a la Anaconda. -¿Qué hacés con Turquesa?

La prisionera creyó que había llegado la hora de escribir su testamento **;** pero en cuanto la Serpiente comenzó a hablar...

-Después te lo diré **;** ahora quería avisarte que me encontré al Lobo. Me dijo que había logrado hablar el Idioma de la Voluntad y que te buscaba para preguntarte algunas cosas.

Rayo se dio cuenta un poco tarde, que quien estaba hablando no era otro que Collar de Piedras.

-¡Gulp!... No te reconocí... -inclinó la cabeza, avergonzado. -Perdoname.

El autor del rescate se volvió hacia Turquesa.

-Y a usted, mi pequeña y asustada Gata, déjeme decirle que puede echarse sobre mi piedra cuantas veces lo desee.

La aludida, intrigada, intentó sin éxito llegar a una conclusión sobre el modo en que la Anaconda había sabido de su presencia de breves instantes sobre la roca de la Playa.

-Ahora, alejémonos -continuó aquél- antes que nos vea o nos siga el rastro.

-¡Sí, mejor vámonos! -Aceptó Rayo de inmediato. Collar los condujo a su Playa del Bosque Abierto.

-¿Quién es esa Anaconda? -Preguntó el Gato cuando pudo dejar de temblar.

-Se llama Trebolaria, y es una _**Anacondesa**_. Así nos diferenciamos entre nosotros. Se le puso ese nombre a causa de que nació en ese campo de Tréboles... Tengan cuidado, de ahora en adelante. Ella sólo tiene incorporada la Corriente de la Inteligencia.

Subió a su peña de la orilla semicircular y siguió hablando. -Tampoco olviden que si no estoy aquí, deben esperarme. En mi Playa nunca correrán peligro.

Turquesa y Rayo escuchaban, sentados uno al lado del otro.

-Hoy llegué justo a tiempo, pero sólo gracias a que cuando alcancé la orilla del río supe que habías venido, y que estabas con la Gata -como pude ver después- que había subido a mi piedra.

"les seguí el rastro por la línea de la costa y vi que algo los había detenido unos instantes, para luego hacerlos correr hacia el Trebolar. ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?

-Vimos... -respondió él, confuso- ...Era un Lobo, huyendo no sabíamos de quién. Pero supusimos que eras vos, cazando, y nos apresuramos a buscarte.

-Pues no era yo... Cuando vi que habían empezado a correr - y al darme cuenta del rumbo que llevaban - yo también me apuré y por fin, al llegar donde se encontraban ustedes, examiné brevemente la situación y me llevé a la Gata, la cual, sin saber lo que pasaba, clavó las uñas en la hierba. Esto ayudó a disimular la operación.

"después te vi llegar y supe que había logrado mi objetivo... El cual no era fácil.

-¿Por qué no era fácil? -Preguntó Rayo.

-Porque era el mismo juego de Trebolaria. Al llevarme a la Gata, yo esperaba que me tomaras por otra Serpiente y -en consecuencia- me siguieras, lo cual ocurrió, finalmente, y mejor aún de lo previsto**:** al verme, no me reconociste...

-¡Cierto! -se entristeció el Gato rayado. -¡En ese momento no supe quién eras, pues Trebolaria me engañó diciendo que había cambiado la piel!

La Anaconda se deslizó lentamente, de la peña hacia el suelo rocoso.

-Bueno, no te preocupes... Ahora ya podés ver cómo usé su propio juego en su contra. Al ver que escapabas, no supo qué hacer**:** si te retenía a la fuerza, iba a ponerse en evidencia ella misma.

"ahora los dos están a salvo, pues Trebolaria sabe que, esté o no esté yo, no puede entrar a mi Playa ni acercarse a ésta.

Los Gatos sonrieron por primera vez -desde su entrada al Trebolar- al ver la forma en que se había desarrollado con éxito el complicado plan de Collar.

Rayo preguntó sobre un tema anterior, del cual había hablado la Anaconda.

-Dijiste que Trebolaria sólo tenía la Corriente de la Inteligencia. ¿Y vos?

-Yo tengo esa, y también la de la Voluntad. Pero con la del Amor me falta bastante.

-Pero viniste a buscarnos, ¿No? -Intervino Turquesa.

-Tenía que hacerlo**;** era mi deber.

-Aunque haya sido tu deber -comentó ella-, algo habrá habido que te haya impulsado a hacerlo.

-Y cuando alguien salva a un amigo... ¿Lo hace por amor?

-Sí, aunque también podría llamarlo amistad. -aclaró Turquesa. -Pues en realidad, hay muchas formas de amor. ¿Sabías?

-Puede ser, pero yo tengo la más hermosa de todas... -Le sonrió el Gato a su Gata.

-Por lo que veo, tengo mucho de qué hablar con ustedes... Bueno, ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora? ¿En qué andaban, mejor dicho?

-Estábamos por buscar al Lobo, así que vamos a ver si lo encontramos. -Respondió él.

-¿Nos acompañás? -Ofreció Turquesa. Collar no se hizo esperar y pronto los tres comenzaron a subir hacia el Bosque, por la barranca.

-Un día, cuando pueda -le dijo a Collar su amigo-, voy a preguntarte algunas cosas con respecto a la Corriente de la Inteligencia.


	15. ¡Rayo no está!

Un Lobo corría por el Bosque Blanco, pero no ya a causa de una Serpiente, sino buscando desesperadamente a alguien que -según lo esperaba- lo ayudaría a liberarse de una presencia cuyo recuerdo lo acosaba sin descanso.

-¡La Gata! -aullaba. -¡Noooo! ¡Siempre la Gata!

El Lobo tropezó y siguió corriendo**;** esta vez, por el Bosque Abierto.

-¡Me persigue! ¿Dónde estará ella... ahora?

"nadie más puede ayudarme... -decía mientras salía al Prado. - No puedo contenerme más... ¿Dónde está _**ella**__..._?

"de nosotros... -jadeaba- ...Es la única que sabe... de la Corriente del Amor. ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

De pronto sintió algo**;** olfateó en la hierba...

-¡Ah, por fin! ¡Estoy sobre su rastro!

"pero... ¡No es posible! -se dijo al levantar la vista. -¡Está en la Ciudad!

De todos modos tomó una rápida resolución, y sin perder un segundo más se lanzó a correr a través del Prado.

Mientras, en el Bosque Blanco, los Gatos y Collar encontraban a Albino.

-¡Loooooboooooo ! -exclamó alegremente Rayo. -¿Qué tal te fue, en todo este tiempo?

-Bien... Estuve con el resto de la Manada, arreglando ciertos asuntos personales. -se refería a la acusación de Cepillo y Pardo. -¿Y ustedes?

-Ayer por la tarde fuimos a la Ciudad -empezó a contar Turquesa. -Pasamos por varios lugares, incluido el Callejón donde vive el padre de la Gata Clarita -el cual por cierto te mandó saludos-**;** después fuimos a una calle del Puerto, en las Dársenas... Y hoy, al amanecer, nos volvimos al Bosque.

-...Y nos encontramos con una Serpiente que por poco nos guarda para su desayuno**;** pero nuestro amigo nos salvó.

-No entiendo... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-La otra Anaconda quería atraernos a su trampa, haciéndonos creer que era Collar, de lo cual yo mismo le había dado la idea.

-¡Bueno, creo que entiendo, ahora! ...Por suerte salieron ilesos. Con las Serpientes, nadie -al menos entre los Lobos- es partidario de trabar amistad.

"excepto, claro está, el Gato y yo**;** y ahora también nuestra encantadora Gata que sin duda querrá darse a conocer.

-Encantada**;** me llamo Turquesa.

-Yo me llamo Albino.

-Collar de Piedras.

Rayo miró a la Gata. -Bueno, ahora... Habiendo terminado con las presentaciones de costumbre, permítanme presentarles a Turquesa... Mi esposa. -Concluyó, tomándola de la mano.

-¡Felicidaaaades! -Dijeron el Lobo y la Anaconda a un tiempo. Esta última se acercó un poco más a los dos Gatos, que sonreían.

-¿Y cuando se conocieron?

-Hace casi dos semanas, un día que llovía. -Turquesa había perdido la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde su encuentro con Rayo, y de los días que ella y él habían pasado en el Bosque Cerrado.

-¿Y dónde fue? -Preguntó Collar al Gato.

-En el Claro del Bosque Abierto, cerca del río. Después les contaremos todo con más detalles. -la Gata y él se pusieron de pie. -Ahora nos vamos a comer algo y tomar un descanso.

-Pero vuelvan pronto, ¿Eh? -Pidió la Anaconda, a modo de despedida.

Se acercaba el verano y, en casi todo el Bosque, las ramas mostraban ya sus primeros frutos.

Con el Sol en lo alto del cielo, Turquesa y su esposo se instalaron, luego de elegir un lugar apropiado para pasar el día.

-Voy a buscar algo para el almuerzo. ¿Qué te gusta, para comer?

-Pues... -empezó a enumerar la Siamesa, relamiéndose. -Me gustan el pescado, el pollo al barro (cocinado en horno de leña)... ¡Ñam! ...Y para terminar, un buen strudel o unas trufas con chocolate o café... ¡Ñammm!

-No hay nada de eso, por aquí. Voy a la Ciudad a buscar tu comida.

-¿Y vos qué vas a comer?

-Yo voy a cazar algunas Ratas... -respondió Rayo mirando hacia atrás mientras se alejaba. -No olvidarás que aunque tengo casa, sólo soy un Gato callejero.

Cabe destacar que, a todo esto, él se había liberado también del shock emocional que le había producido el encuentro con la Norway en el salón y lo ocurrido en el terreno baldío, por lo cual ahora estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, en lo que a cazar Ratas se refería.

-A propósito... ¿Dónde vivías, antes de venir al Bosque? -Le preguntó ella.

-¡Cerca del puente del pueblo de los Gatos, casi llegando al Callejón! ¿Y vos?

-¡En un lugar lleno de libros, estampitas, imágenes, velas y frasquitos como de perfumes! ¡Está en el Sector Moderno, en la 15ta manzana de la Avenida Peperina!

-Ah... -Respondió el Amarillo-Anaranjado, y comenzó a andar, repitiendo para sí lo que le había dicho Turquesa para no olvidar nada.

Los árboles de troncos claros quedaron atrás, y el terreno se abrió para dar paso a la desperdigada arboleda del Bosque Abierto. Rayo caminó por allí, aminorando la velocidad, temeroso de algo que acechaba más adelante, tras un grupo de Nogales.

No se trataba de Trebolaria, esta vez. El Gato se acercó al grupo de árboles y oyó un ruido de respiración ronca, como si algo estuviera a punto de atacar.

Al acercarse otro poco, le llegó un aroma que lo llenó de recuerdos que hubiera preferido enterrar para siempre**:** los ojos negros y profundos, la voz que lo despedía en francés... Y sobre todo, la blancapiel de la Loba que él había sentido a través del amor de aquella tarde perdida entre los días.

Pero esta vez eran otras, las intenciones de Lucero. Sin esperar a que él llegara, salió de detrás del Nogal y lo atrajo violentamente hacia ella, arrastrándolo con un movimiento envolvente del brazo.

El pequeño Rayo quedó en manos de la Loba, a merced de su furia.

Pero en medio de tal situación de fuerte impacto emocional, incorporó una de las Corrientes Espirituales (esa era la forma en que solían llegar a uno), y era la del Perdón, en su aspecto Virtud**:** Compasión, Transmutación, Misericordia, Liberación y Perdón.

Lucero se alejó y Rayo quedó allí, entre los altos árboles del Bosque Abierto.

Turquesa, que esperaba en el Bosque vecino, se desperezó y estiró tanto como podía hacerlo un Gato.

Siguió esperando, sentada. El Sol tuvo tiempo de pasar de un lado a otro por detrás de un árbol que había frente a ella.

La Gata se lamió la espalda. Luego permaneció de pie para ver si él aparecía por alguna parte.

Pero no vio nada, y ya el Astro brillante alargaba todas las sombras, por lo cual llegó a la conclusión de que algo le había pasado al Gato.

Entonces se lanzó a correr a través del Bosque Blanco, con la esperanza de encontrar al Lobo y a la Anaconda para que la ayudaran en la búsqueda. Sin embargo, Albino fue quien la vio.

-¡Eh, Turquesa! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás corriendo?

Ella fue en dirección del Lobo para contarle lo ocurrido.

-¡Rayo fue a buscar algo de comer! ¡Salió al mediodía, y aún no vuelve! ¡Debe haberle pasado algo!

-Calma, te ayudaré a buscarlo. También le pediré a Collar de Piedras que me ayude.

Y se dirigió -corriendo, también- a la Playa de la Serpiente.

-Puf... Puf... ¡Collar! -llamó desde la barranca. -¡Vení pronto! ¡El Gato se perdió!

La Anaconda se irguió, pues no había escuchado bien, pero Albino bajó hasta donde estaba él.

-¿Quién dijiste que se perdió?

-¡El Gato... Rayo! ¡Turquesa dice que salió a buscar algo para el almuerzo, y ahora teme que le haya pasado alguna cosa!

-¡Otra vez! ¡Desde hace un tiempo hasta hoy, ir a buscar algo de comer... significa desgracia en puerta! ...Pero bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. ¡Llevame con Turquesa!

-Ella también está buscándolo. -explicó Albino mientras corría al lado de Collar. -Mejor empecemos desde el lugar donde estuvimos hablando los cuatro.

-Y también será mejor que te adelantes. -dijo la Anaconda al ver la velocidad del Lobo. -Yo te seguiré lo más rápido que pueda. ¡Si ves algo, esperame!

Mientras tanto, la Gata corría por el Bosque Abierto.

-¡Raaaaayooooo! ¿Dónde estás... ? ¿Dónde est...?

-¡Aquííííí...! -Sonó una vocecita lastimera, cinco metros más adelante.

-¡Ay, no! -se horrorizó ella, al verlo tendido al lado del Nogal en tales condiciones. -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Por favor, andá a buscar al Lobo... y a la Anaconda.

-Pero, ¿Quién fueeeee? -Se desesperó ella.

-Fue... la Loba**;** vos no la conocés... Andá a buscar a mis amigos.

Turquesa no se hizo rogar más y volvió al Bosque Blanco gritando -¡Collaaaaar! ¡Albinooo! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Albiiiinoooo!

El Lobo blanco se volvió al oír la voz de Turquesa.

-¡Lo encontré! ...Está detrás de un árbol, malherido. Alguien lo atacó.

-Vamos a verlo**;** ahí viene Collar de Piedras.

-Ahí está. -Le indicó más tarde al Lobo y a la Anaconda.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Fueron los Lobos? -Preguntó Albino, afligido. Turquesa lloraba y la Serpiente miraba con tristeza al Gato.

-No... Fue Lucero. Pero no le hagan nada, por esto.

-¿Que no le hagamos nadaaa? -Se sorprendió el Lobo.

-No... Esto que me pasó fue por lo que hice la primera vez que la vi.

-Pero fue la Loba, la que te impulsó a hacerlo. -Objetó Albino.

-Sí, pero sin proponérselo, me enseñó algo acerca del Amor.

-Lo que pasó esa vez, trajo como consecuencia, entre otras cosas, la pérdida de tu antigua prometida.

-Pero a pesar de eso, gracias a ella tengo ahora a mi Siamesa.

-Pues no sé si le corresponde tanta bondad de tu parte.

-Y yo digo que sí, pues también gracias a ella estoy ahora con ustedes.

Todos sonrieron al oírlo. Turquesa caminó trotando hacia él, para darle un muy sonoro beso... ¡Mmmmchuák!

-Pero sí te pido -agregó Albino-, que me dejes aplicar mi nueva ley. Comprenderás que, sea como sea, no puede quedar libre de castigo.

-De acuerdo. Hacé todo lo que creas necesario, dentro de tu ley... Y de la mía.

-Salgo a buscar a Lucero ahora mismo. ¿Me acompañás, Collar?

-Sí, te ayudaré a buscarla.

El Lobo y su amigo fueron por el Bosque Abierto. Albino se dedicó a olfatear, y no tardó en encontrar el rastro que buscaba.

-¡Mirá! ...Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba... Por aquí pasó la Loba.

"y se dirigió ... hacia allá. ¡A la Ciudad!

La Anaconda se irguió a una altura de casi tres metros, para observar el conglomerado urbano por encima de los arbustos del Bosque Abierto.

Pero el Lobo ya corría a través del Prado.

-¡Vamos, debemos apurarnos! ¡Allá sí va a ser difícil encontrarla!

Y Collar se disparó desde el centro de su espiral, con el impulso inicial de un latigazo. Una contracción y un nuevo estiramiento, y la Anaconda llegó repentinamente al lado del sorprendido Albino.

Los dos siguieron por la ruta, pasando cerca del Pre-Bosque y del Sector Sur, y entraron al pueblo de los Gatos por el oeste (entre el Sector Sur y el pueblo de los Perros).

-Hace mucho tiempo -le comentó el segundo- vine a la Ciudad... Luego de esa vez, me quedé en el Bosque hasta hoy.

-Yo vine el otro día, para arreglar ciertos asuntos personales pendientes**;** no imaginé que volvería tan pronto.

-¿Y qué asuntos tenías que arreglar?

-Vine a enfrentar al Perro que llamó a un Lobo de mi Manada por el problema concerniente a Clarita.

"¿y vos? ¿Para qué viniste a la Ciudad?

-Para evitar que se convirtiera en lo que es ahora. -Respondió la voz triste de la Anaconda. Al lado de la vereda, sobre ambas bocacalles, se acumulaban toda clase de desperdicios. Un árbol solitario crecía en un estrecho cuadrado de tierra, y su tronco pintado de blanco se hallaba lleno de carteles clavados.

-Pero sigamos buscando. Quiero volver al Bosque cuanto antes.


	16. Emboscada en el Hotel Harlem

Día 13 (noche)

Mientras Collar permanecía en la Ciudad -contra sus deseos- Albino regresó al Bosque con un mensaje para la Siamesa. Pasó cerca de la ruta que acompañaba al río en su viaje hacia la Ciudad, y poco después entró al Bosque Abierto.

-¡Turquesaaaaaa! -llamó. -¡Turquesaaa! -Recién entonces detuvo su carrera, jadeando.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó ella. -¿Encontraron a la Loba?

-Sí, la encontramos**;** y nos dijo que quería verte a toda costa.

-¿Les dijo para qué?

-No... En realidad no quiso hablar demasiado, conmigo. Y cuando me reconoció, todavía intentó morderme.

-¡Oh! ¡Pobre Lobo! -se compadeció la Gata dándole un besito entre la mejilla y la nariz. -Si te quedás cuidando a mi Rayadito, yo iré a ver a esa Loba.

A Rayo no le había gustado nada, eso del besito, pero se contuvo, contando en orden decreciente.

Albino, por su parte, mantuvo la mano apoyada en donde la Gata lo había besado haciendo tambalear sus defensas con aquel contacto eléctrico.

-Bueno, me quedo... -alcanzó a decir él. -Pero antes te diré por dónde tenés que ir.

El Lobo llevó a la Gata unos metros más allá. Su amigo no decía nada, pero sacudía el rabo furiosamente.

-Es yendo en línea recta y pasando esos dos árboles**;** siempre en línea recta. ¡Ah!, Otra cosa. ¡Ni te imaginás quiénes nos ayudaron a encontrar a la Loba!

-No... ¿Quiénes fueron?

-Ya vas a verlas. Por eso te di estas indicaciones. Están esperándote allá.

-Bueno, entonces... Ya me voy. Encargate de que no le pase nada a mi Rayadito.

-¡Esperá un momento! -La llamó, corriendo tras ella cuando ya se había alejado unos diez metros.

-Sí... ¿Qué otra cosa querías ?

-Pues... -titubeó. -Sólo quería... Bueno, hace ya varios días, que quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-¿Por casualidad no te encontraste con un Lobo de piel clara y uno de color pardo?

-¿Y con una especie de crin en la espalda el de la piel clara? ¡Sí, me acuerdo, de ellos! ...Creo que después de encontrarme, habían ido a buscarte.

-¡Eso es! -se entusiasmó Albino. -Con un mensaje tuyo, para que te buscara en el Bosque.

-¿Y al final qué pasó? ¿Te encontraron?

-Sí**;** no sabés la emoción que sentí cuando me enteré de que me esperabas aquí ... Y cuando vi que estabas con Rayo...

-Pero, ¿Significaba mucho para vos, que yo viniera al Bosque a esperarte?

-¿Ehm...? N-no s... no sé. No te había visto nunca. No sé...

Albino fue volviendo poco a poco de su arranque de entusiasmo, mientras seguía de pie mirando a Turquesa.

Recordó su sueño lleno de simbolismos, algunos de los significados del Dragón blanco...

Le había dado por un tiempo la Corriente de la Voluntad**;** ésta era la que Albino había elegido para aplicar en su vida. Pero ahora todo aquel sistema flaqueaba frente a lo que le inspiraba Turquesa.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no respondés? -Preguntó la Gata, al ver que el Lobo temblaba.

-N-no, nada. Andá al... lugar que te indiqué. Yo tengo algo de qué hablar con Rayo... -Y se alejó, finalmente, ante los intrigados ojos de la Gata.

-"¡Gulp! -pensó. -Ahora entiendo a Cepillo y a Pardo. ¿Pero entonces...? ¿Qué hago yo?"

-¡Por favor! -le rogó a Rayo. -¡Necesito que me expliques sobre ciertas cuestiones sentimentales!

La Gata, que ya había atravesado el Sector Sur, oyó al pasar un cruce un coro numeroso de vocecitas de tono elevado.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Bienvenida a la Ciudad, Turquesa!

La nombrada alzó la vista, sorprendida. Frente a ella, en semicírculo, la recibía vitoreándola un grupo de Ratas. Su sorpresa inicial dejó paso a unos momentos de alegría pues -como se dijo al principio- esa era la gente que más le agradaba en ese lado de la Ciudad, así como los Armadillos eran sus mejores amigos en el Sector Viejo.

Todas se acercaron a la recién llegada. Lo que siguió fue una alegre cascada de voces traviesas.

-¡Eh, vengan a ver quién vino!

-Devórame otra veeez... -Canturreó una.

-Qué sorpresa... Un regalo para la vista.

-¡Y hasta viene con moño!

-Ji, ji, ji...

-Dame un besito, Gata... No seas mala.

-No seas mala, Gata...

-Adiviná lo que me encontré**:** frío, chiquito, redondito y brillante.

Turquesa conversó un ratito y luego se entregó al juego, para reír y corretear con sus amigos, a quienes hacía como que los cazaba.

-Bueno, ahora sí. -dijo la Gata más tarde. -Llévenme donde está la Loba.

-¡Síííííííí! ... Vamos de la Loba, ¡Rápido! -Exclamaron tres vocecitas irreconocibles.

-Esperá una Rata... Digo, un rato.

Una de las Ratitas imitaba su andar**;** otra le preguntaba a un amigo, señalando con el pulgar a Turquesa -"Te gusta, ¿eh?"

...Pues así solían ser los de ese Pueblo, cuando no se les daba por mostrar el lado negativo ni se veían obligados a ello. El grupo llegó por dentro del Sector Viejo al sitio donde se escondía Lucero.

Collar, que también esperaba a Turquesa, habló brevemente con ella y regresó al Bosque.

En el extenso frente de color blanco pudo ver la Gata un portón con barras de madera cruzadas y un cartel que decía Hotel "Harlem".

Cuando los Zorros empezaron a frecuentar el Sector Viejo, trayendo con ellos -según decían las Comadrejas- a un grupo de Gatas especialmente seleccionado para diversión de los Comadrejones y de ellos mismos, eligieron como centros de operaciones lugares como el Hotel "Harlem".

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los no casados desterrados por sus encuentros en las casas de inquilinatos fueran quedándose con frecuencia creciente en otros sitios semejantes del Sector Viejo.

Como se ve, el Efecto Negativo del Karma del Gato no había tenido origen en los hoteles que manejaban aquéllos, pero fue en esos lugares donde el fenómeno se propagó por todo el sector.

Mientras se sostenía la polémica entre las Comadrejas y los Zorros (quienes afirmaban que ellas habían convivido con Gatos antes que nadie), los desterrados iban estableciéndose en los diversos hoteluchos (eso eran, al fin y al cabo ), y desde allí dispersándose por la Ciudad... Llegando incluso al pueblo de los Perros.

Bastante larga era ya la lista de encuentros en los hoteles, como cuantioso el número de éstos.

Los más frecuentados hasta ese momento, el "Hot-el", del barrio de los Conejos, donde habían estado la madre de Clarita y el Zorro luego de casarse**;** el "El 'ot", que con su nombre exótico atraía a los Gatos Persas y sus Comadrejas, entre otras parejas y esposas**;** el "Hotello", donde el padre de Rayo había ido con la Comadreja antes de casarse con ella**;** el "Hótl", manejado en otro tiempo por un grupo de Chihuahuas y adquirido por los Zorros antes del Efecto Negativo.

... Y por supuesto, el "Harlem". Ubicado a casi diez cuadras de la Avenida del Centro y a tres calles de la avenida que en otro tramo separaba el Sector Moderno del Portuario, era el más lujoso en su categoría, y el más visitado del barrio de los Conejos.

Casi todos los Gatos y Gatas desterrados que habían vuelto a casarse pasaron en algún momento por sus habitaciones. Ahora era uno de los preferidos de todos aquellos que no estaban casados, y de los Conejos, Perros, Zorros, Armadillos, Comadrejones y Ratas que iban con la mejor Gata de tal o cual Clan en procura de unos instantes de amor y compañía**;** le seguían el "El 'ot" y el "Hótl", en ese orden.

El Efecto Negativo había tenido, hasta ahora, tres etapas.

En la primera, cuando los Zorros llegaron al Sector Viejo, el Efecto Negativo se manifestaba provocando que los miembros de las distintas Comunidades se enamoraran de Gatos o Gatas según el caso.

En ese período se casaron 47 Gatas y 78 Gatos**;** la mayoría habiendo tenido relaciones extramatrimoniales previas.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los mismos habitantes de ese pueblo empezaran a caer flechados en brazos de los Conejos, las Comadrejas, y demás miembros de las distintas Comunidades.

Así comenzó la segunda etapa, que marcó -entre muchos otros- a Sara (madre de Clarita), la Gata Negra que había dejado a su esposo para vivir con un Zorro**;** al padre de Rayo, quien se había casado con una Comadreja, al propio cónyuge de Turquesa, al cual después de haber encontrado agradable la compañía de una Ratita Norway, se le apareció en el Bosque la explosiva Lucero, y a Leonela, una Amarillo-Anaranjada enamorada a su vez del Lobo que iba a casarse con la mencionada Loba blanca. En esta etapa se casaron 77 Gatas y 88 Gatos.

Cuando Cepillo llegó al Sector Viejo buscando a Lucero, la encontró cerca de la Plaza del Centro y le contó de sus cuitas mientras iba con ella de vuelta al hotel.

En la Ciudad estaba en pleno auge la tercera etapa (de transición) que había empezado el día 8, en la cual, aunque todavía con cierto recato, dos Zorros podían compartir una Gata, o bien una Comadreja podía disfrutar la compañía de dos o más Gatos. También era común que uno de este Pueblo estuviera de tanto en tanto, por ejemplo, con dos o tres Conejas.

Pero entonces Cepillo recorrió el Sector Viejo**;** escogió nueve de las desterradas y volvió con ellas al Hotel "Harlem".

Este sería su harén personal... Y con su idea daría origen más adelante a la cuarta etapa, la más larga, terrible y oscura de todas.

Una Rata Gris de Tejado llamó la atención de la Siamesa.

-Está ahí dentro, pero ya sale. Si te pasa algo, llamanos... Nos quedaremos cerca. ¿'Tá bien?

La Gata se dispuso a entrar mientras los demás se retiraban, quedando únicamente su Jefe Vocero haciendo guardia.

La puerta del hotel se entreabrió, dejando ver parte del rostro de la Loba.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Pasá! -Gruñó Lucero. Turquesa cruzó la entrada, que volvió a cerrarse.

Una escalera descendente apenas iluminada, algo más adentro, conducía a un subsuelo, al que se llegaba por medio de una entrada lateral.

-¿Era acá donde estabas escondida?

-No te importa -la miró de reojo ella. -Seguí bajando.

Al pasar la puerta del nivel inferior, vio que se encontraba en una sala relativamente grande, bañada por la luz azul de dos lámparas que colgaban de las paredes. El amoblamiento consistía en un sofá y una mesita redonda de vidrio, adornada con un florero cilíndrico.

Del otro lado había una barra tras la cual se exhibían, casi, todas las cosas que pudieran servirse de una botella. Estaba decorada con símbolos de los planetas, alternando con motivos varios sobre un diseño que imitaba un tablero de ajedrez.

Ciertas inscripciones de las paredes, como "Danesa Manchada busca Gato audaz", o "Ese Gato es mío, Comadreja", causaban tanto desconcierto como las imágenes de algunas parejas (Afgano y Birmana**;** Siamés y Coneja) que adornaban igualmente las paredes.

-¿Ya podemos hablar? -Quiso apurar Turquesa el trámite.

-No, aún no**;** esperá un poco más.

La Siamesa, ahora, sabía que tenía motivos para desconfiar.

Titubeaba**;** en la sala no había nadie, pero de algún lado le llegaban voces. Trató de oír...

-¡Apurate, que están esperándote! -Se impacientó la Loba.

-"¿'Están', dijo? -pensó la Gata. -¿Quiénes me esperan?"

-¡Vení! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Sólo me hacés perder tiempo!

Una tercera puerta se abrió... Ahora Turquesa quedó indecisa a la entrada de un salón repleto de gente de toda la Ciudad -pero principalmente Gatas y Gatos-, todos envueltos en una luz roja que llegaba hasta los últimos rincones del recinto, pero que apenas si permitía ver algo. Al menos para ella, que venía acostumbrada a la luz natural.

-Vamos, entrá... -Dijo Lucero por detrás de la Seal Point.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirá quién llegó, Cepillo! -Exclamó un Gato Persa que estaba en plena diversión con una Pequinesa.

-Dejala, que ahora estás conmigo. -Siseó la Perra.

-¡Entrá! -Ladró entonces la Loba, dándole a Turquesa un manotón en mitad de la espalda. Pero ella lanzó un silbido de Cobra y, volviéndose hacia Lucero, le respondió con un terrible arañazo en la mejilla**: ** "¡Yo ya iba a entrar, Perra salvaje!"

-¡Miren a la Gata! ¡No se guarda las uñas! -Comentó asombrado el Gato Persa**;** su pareja lo llamó, furiosa**:** "¡Vení acá!"

-Bueno, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi Gato, eh?

Lucero trataba de aliviar con su mano la herida que le había causado la Siamesa.

-¡_**Tu**_ Gato, no! ¡_**Mi**_ Gato! ¡Él me perteneció a mí mucho antes que a vos!

-Y si es así... ¿Por qué lo heriste?

-Fue cuando uno de los Lobos me echó de su lado. Yo esperaba que él me defendiera... ¡Pero me delató! ¡Y yo quedé con el corazón roto por su culpa!

Así se explicaba en cierto modo la reacción de ella, el día en que Albino la había echado de su lado.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que te defendiera? ¡Si lo único que tenía en común con vos, fue algo que vos misma le impulsaste a hacer!

-Podía esperar eso... Yo le dije que lo amaba. Si él no sabía nada sobre la Corriente del Amor, ¿Qué culpa tengo?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? ¡De todos modos, él nunca podría quererte! ¡Con o sin Corriente Espiritual! -Mientras decía esto, el Persa pasaba cerca con la Perra Pequinesa, pidiéndole disculpas.

-Además, ¿Qué tanto sabés vos, de la Corriente Espiritual del Amor?

-¡Lo suficiente como para querer a alguien, sin que importe el aspecto exterior!

Turquesa terminó de escuchar esto y miró de repente hacia la izquierda**:** por allí pasaban nuevamente la Pequinesa y el Gato, ya reconciliados y enamorados como antes.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, además. El fue mío desde el primer momento.

-Por si no lo sabías, Loba pretenciosa, en esa época vivía Clarita, que iba a ser su esp... -Se interrumpió al ver pasar a una Gata Blanca en compañía de un Dobermann (tal vez una de las casadas) y volvió a mirar a la Loba, pero como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

-Decime, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Si querés saberlo, esto es el cielo... y el infierno.

"y yo, aquí, soy la diosa**;** pero mirá quién está detrás de ti... -Canturreó, disfrutando de sus propias palabras.

La Seal Point se volvió**;** un Lobo de aspecto y color terribles bajo la luz roja -lo mismo que Lucero- se había acercado por detrás de aquélla. Su talle y altura parecían allí más imponentes**;** y era Cepillo, el de la rígida franja de pelo en la cabeza y la espalda.

Su llegada al hotel causó impresión, principalmente entre las Gatas desterradas, pues por su aspecto los de la Manada decían que había nacido de un Lobo y una Hiena, y él ni en el Bosque ni en la Ciudad se había preocupado por desmentir ese rumor.

-¡Ah! ¿Te habías puesto de acuerdo con ese idiota? -estalló Turquesa en la propia cara de Lucero. -¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora, eh?

-Yo, librarme de tu influencia maligna. -Declaró, amenazante, el Lobo.

-¡Y yo, quitarte de en medio!

-Les aviso -atajó la Gata, furiosa**:** -¡Tengo amigos que los harán arrepentirse, si llegan a hacerme algo!

-¿Sí? ¡No me hagas reír! -se burló la Loba. -¡Ninguno de ellos está cerca!

Pero se equivocaba**:** en un agujero del rincón de la sala, escuchaba y veía todo una Rata llamada Vocero.


	17. ¡Todos por Turquesa!

Aparte de tener bajo su mando a un grupo de congéneres, se distinguía de la mayoría por ser un Bandicoot -de orejas grandes y pelo áspero de color marrón con matices cenicientos- y por lucir alrededor del cuello una cinta negra.

Vocero corrió por los vericuetos internos de la pared hacia otra abertura que llevaba a la calle. Una vez en el exterior, se dirigió -tan rápido como le fue posible- a su barrio, en el Sector Portuario.

La Comunidad propiamente dicha estaba constituida por 5.185 miembros, sin contar los que habían ido al Sector Viejo**:** 6 Ratas y 10 Ratesas casadas**;** 459 de las primeras y 807 de éstas últimas no casadas.

Había en ella cuatro Razas, a saber**:** Bandicoots, a la cual pertenecía Vocero**;** Grises de Tejado, de pelo más oscuro y cola más larga que la de la anterior**;** Norways (una de cuyos miembros era la Ratesa que Rayo había encontrado en el salón), de orejas pequeñas, pelo estriado marrón y negro, cola corta, y de las cuatro Razas la más grande. Y Polinesias, en oposición a las Norways, eran las de menor tamaño. Su pelo era de un Siena claro que se tornaba blanco recién en la parte inferior, y su cola era muy larga.

Había aún un quinto grupo, que estaba formado en su gran mayoría por Bandicoots, pero que vivían entre el Puerto y las vías**;** nunca se juntaban con nadie, y ni siquiera Turquesa acostumbraba conversar con ellas.

Eran conocidas como las Ratas de Alcantarilla, debido a que tenían esos lugares como hábitat y medio de comunicación entre un punto y otro de la Ciudad.

El resto -que compartía con los Zorros el Sector Portuario- se hallaba asentado al norte, al centro y al sudeste**;** es decir el Puerto con sus aledaños, la sección central elevada y de abundantes plazas, y el ángulo que formaba el límite entre los tres sectores de la Ciudad**:** el pueblo de los Perros, el barrio de las Ratas y el Sector Viejo.

Así como los Perros tenían un Jefe Collie, sus vecinas estaban bajo la dirección de un Rey que había obtenido su regia categoría pocos días antes. Se destacaba por tener la piel blanca y andar erguido sobre sus dos pies. Como signo de su Majestad ostentaba una banda cruzada sobre el pecho, un par de brazaletes negros, y un cetro al que todos atribuían poderes mágicos.

Para terminar, todas sin excepción usaban como sistema de traslado rápido y eficaz los túneles y los subsuelos que se abrían en el Sector Viejo**;** y en eso, por cierto, eran expertas.

Vocero llegó a la Plaza del reloj cuyas campanadas habían oído Turquesa y Rayo.

Subió por unas bolsas de residuos hacia la tapa de un bote de basura y convocó desde allí a su gente.

-¡Alerta, a todos! ¡Turquesa está en peligro! ¡Alerta... No hay que perder ni un segundo!

Cuando ya se habían juntado más de treinta, bajó de su puesto y siguió organizando el ataque.

-¡Que una de ustedes vaya a buscar a las Ratas de Alcantarilla! ¡Y que otra avise de esto a nuestro Rey! ¡El sitio de reunión es el Hotel "Harlem"!

El batallón que ahora quedaba, dirigido por Vocero, llegó al agujero de la pared exterior del hotel.

El Jefe de operaciones volvió a impartir órdenes.

-¡Ahora, todas menos una, atacaremos por el pasadizo secreto! ¡La que se quede afuera, esperará al grupo de Alcantarilla y entrará con ellas por la puerta principal! ¿Listas? ¡Vamos!

Y un río viviente se precipitó por dentro de la pared**;** su Jefe las detuvo antes que llegaran al otro extremo.

-¡Sólo un segundo! -susurró. -¡Voy a ver si es necesario intervenir, o si podemos esperar los refuerzos!

Y se asomó**:** en el salón iluminado de rojo, Turquesa luchaba con Lucero y con Cepillo, mientras las voces de los que presenciaban la pelea apoyaban a la Loba, a la Gata o al Lobo, según las preferencias de cada cual.

Los Gatos animaban con sus gritos a la Loba, en tanto que las Gatas tomaban partido por Cepillo, quien, a diferencia de Lucero -la deidad intocable de todos los Gatos- se había desahogado en parte de su experiencia con la Siamesa con dos o tres integrantes de su harén... Una de ellas, desgraciadamente, la madre de Clarita. Ella había sido abandonada por el Zorro con quien vivía**;** y cuando vio al Lobo, aceptó formar parte de su harén junto a tres Grises, dos Siamesas, una Jaspeada, una Angora y una Negra.

Los Zorros y los pocos Armadillos que había allí se inclinaban por la Seal Point.

Entre los Conejos, los Perros, las del Sector Portuario y las Comadrejas, las preferencias se dividían. Comadrejas y Ratesas a favor de Cepillo**;** Comadrejones y Ratas apoyando a la Gata o a Lucero. Conejas (no muchas) aclamando al Lobo**;** Conejos y Perros (la mayoría) animando a Turquesa.

Era necesaria una rápida intervención, por lo que el Líder se dirigió nuevamente a su grupo.

-¡Bueno, adelante! ¡Al ataque! ¡Destruyan todo lo que se interponga en su camino!

Y él mismo tomó la iniciativa, irrumpiendo en el salón. Las atacantes, grises y de color terroso, parecían sacadas de una leyenda de oscuros espíritus destructores**;** sus redondos ojillos negros brillaban como Rubíes.

Cepillo, que no había aún visto nada, hizo una finta hacia atrás, agachándose para evitar un golpe de Turquesa. De pronto sintió algo, miró detrás de él... Y de un salto quedó sentado con la espalda contra la pared, mirando horrorizado a las Norways y Polinesias que empezaban a morderlo en los brazos y a trepar, tironeando y clavando los dientes.

-¡Nooooo! ¿Qué p...? -Aulló, sin poder terminar la frase.

Lucero, al oírlo, se dio vuelta para ver qué le pasaba al Lobo. Entonces las vio, rodeándola por completo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! -Se agarró la cabeza.

Alrededor de veinte Norways y Grises de Tejado, entretanto, tenían acorralados a los huéspedes del hotel. Las Comadrejas, los Conejos, los Perros, los Zorros y los Armadillos temblaban.

Sólo las Gatas y los Gatos miraban fijamente aquel amenazante cordón, dispuestos a atacar. Las que había en el hotel -de la Comunidad del Sector Portuario- optaron por huir discretamente.

Vocero ordenó una vez más.

-¡Atención! ¡No ataquen hasta que yo dé la señal!

Y lo que él esperaba, llegó. Algo empujó la puerta del salón, e inmediatamente entraron por allí unas figuras escuálidas y desgarbadas... Las Ratas de Alcantarilla.

No había en toda la Ciudad gente de peor fama que ésta**;** roían la madera de las obras en construcción haciendo un ruido descomunal y provocando grandes desastres. Eran capaces, por venganza, de tirar abajo una casa en menos de tres días.

No tenían un lugar fijo donde vivir, sino que deambulaban entre el puerto y el Sector Viejo.

Dormían en cualquier lado, mendigaban a los Zorros, Conejos, Comadrejas y demás habitantes de los distintos sectores, o buscaban comida entre los desperdicios, y se reían de la vida que iban dejando en el interior de una bolsa.

Aunque de día no se juntaban con nadie, se organizaban en grupos dirigidos por una Rata o Ratesa con más edad y experiencia.

Hasta los Gatos les temían, y sus propias congéneres las evitaban mientras podían. Pero ahora, en el hotel, todo era distinto. Estaba Turquesa, estaban los Lobos, y el pequeño batallón conducido por Vocero mantenía en un costado del salón a todos los demás.

-¡P-Pero cerrá la puerta! -Le gritó un Gato Atigrado a la Coneja que era su pareja del momento, mirando aterrorizado las figuras casi fantasmales que por allí entraban.

-¡No puedooooo! -Exclamó ella, más asustada aún, e incapaz de reaccionar.

-¡Ahora! -tronó el Líder. -¡Todas a la vez!

Las Ratas del primer contingente se abalanzaron sobre todos los huéspedes**;** las de Alcantarilla atacaron por el flanco izquierdo.

El Gato Persa y la Gata del Doberman chocaron, golpeándose la cabeza mutuamente (¡Bong!)

Los Armadillos se hicieron un ovillo bajo el caparazón.

La Pequinesa imploraba por ayuda, como rezando. Los Perros corrían de acá para allá, ladrando y esquivando como podían a sus pequeños y ágiles atacantes.

Por último, los Conejos y las Comadrejas soportaban, impotentes, el furioso ataque... Y esto recién parecía haber empezado.

Lucero y Cepillo no estaban en mejor situación**:** Bandicoots y Grises de Tejado en sus cabezas, mordiéndoles las orejas**;** sobre sus espaldas, mordiéndoles ferozmente los brazos y las piernas mientras seguían subiendo.

El Lobo finalmente logró sacudirse algunas de las más encarnizadas y huyó del salón, con los ojos enrojecidos por el dolor y el llanto. No tuvo igual suerte la Loba, pues Vocero dio una orden y gran parte de las de Alcantarilla se acercó para cerrarle el paso. Luego el Bandicoot se dirigió a la Gata, que había estado observando la escena, sentada en un rincón.

-¿Todo bien, Turquesa? -Preguntó. Pero ella estaba lejos de sentirse contenta.

-Vos sos el que dirige a tu gente, ¿no?... Si es así, deciles que acaben con todo esto, por favor.

Él la miraba, triste y en silencio.

-La única que hizo algo malo fue la Loba, y ni siquiera ella se merece tal castigo...

-Pues no puedo contenerlas a todas. Este lugar ya está acabado.

-Por lo menos deciles que la dejen en paz a ella, que quiero hablarle.

Vocero accedió. -Eres buena, Turquesa. Haré lo que pueda.

-Pero pronto...

-¡Un momento, ustedes, las de Alcantarilla! -se adelantó el Jefe. -¡Dejen a la Loba tranquila! ¡Sólo impídanle salir!

Lucero, cojeando y con los ojos morados, trató de abrirse camino a pesar de las múltiples heridas que manchaban su piel.

-¡Fuera de mi vista, Ratas de desecho! ¡Déjenme salir, o conocerán mi furia!

Pero Turquesa tomó una resolución. Avanzó por el costado de Lucero y se detuvo un poco más adelante.

-No, Loba**;** no sigas complicando las cosas.

-¿Qué querés conmigo, ahora ? -sollozaba ella. -Ya me ganaste, ¿No? ¡Quedate con tu Gato, pero no me atormentes más!

-Bueno, no hagas un espectáculo trágico, ahora. Sólo quería decirte que, si al menos hubieras aceptado antes la realidad de tu situación, no se habría producido este desastre, ni te habría pasado nada de est...

-¡Ay de mí...! -la interrumpió Lucero arrojándose sobre ella. -¡Es cierto... Lo que sentía por el Gato no era amor, sino sólo pasión!

Turquesa trató de tranquilizarla, tomando una mano de la Loba entre las de ella. -¿Entonces? ¿Qué hay de la Corriente Espiritual?

-En realidad, oí hablar de ella hace mucho -dijo enjugándose las lágrimas. -Pero ahora lo único que me quedó fue la idea de que podía quererse a alguien... ¡Snifffff ! ...sin que importara el aspecto externo.

-Entiendo. Si querés, seguimos hablando de eso**;** pero no aquí. Salgamos de este lugar.

Todos los muebles de la sala contigua se hallaban ahora rotos o derribados. Las botellas que había tras la barra, todas destrozadas por el piso. Un grupo de Norways las había tirado, corriendo por los estantes. El sofá y las mesas yacían -con sus restos desparramados- por todo el salón**;** y aún se veían algunos Bandicoots royendo los almohadones.

Lucero tembló al ver que la miraban, y quiso huir, pero Turquesa se interpuso entre ella y las Ratas y así pudieron salir sin problemas.

-¿Sabés una cosa? -preguntó la Gata mientras subían. -Rayo te perdonó, y nos pidió que no te hiciéramos nada.

-Ah, ¿Rayo, se llama? ...Veo que efectivamente no sabía nada, del que creía amar.

Ya fuera del hotel, Lucero continuó reflexionando, al tiempo que caminaba con la Siamesa rumbo al Bosque Abierto.

-Pero ahora también me doy cuenta de que tiene un carácter noble. Hasta me atrevo a decir que hiciste una buena elección. Tú y él serán muy felices, juntos.

-¿Y vos? ¿Qué pensás hacer ahora?

-No sé**;** tal vez vuelva con el resto de la Manada, si es que no decidieron echarme. Pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Oí que te llamaban Turquesa. ¿Es tu nombre, ese?

-Sí**;** así me llamo... ¿Y vos?

-Yo, Lucero. Desde que nací tengo ese nombre a causa del color de mi piel... Al igual que Albino -mi Lobito blanco al que perdí por culpa de un engaño de mi propio corazón-. ¡Cómo quisiera verlo ahora, para que nos reconciliemos!

La Gata y la Loba ya habían salido al Prado, cuando llegó Vocero, corriendo tras ellas.

-¡Turquesa, esperá! ¡No te vayas, todavía!

Las dos volvieron la cabeza para verlo**;** Lucero se estremeció nuevamente.

-Ehmm... Yo te dejo. Ya tuve suficiente con las Ratas, por hoy. ¿Seguimos hablando más tarde?

-Bueno, te espero al amanecer, al lado de esos Palos Borrachos.

-¡Uy, no me hables de esos árboles! ...Detrás del que está más lejos, estuvimos el Gato y yo.

"bueno, ahora sí me voy. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Lucero.


	18. Vocero y el Rey

-Vos sos el que dirige a tu gente, ¿No? -Le preguntó nuevamente Turquesa a Vocero.

-En realidad, yo soy el Portavoz de nuestro Rey.

-¿Tienen un Rey...?

-Sí... Y cuando le contamos de vos, nos dijo que te condujéramos a su presencia.

-¿No podría ser otro día? ...Tengo hambre, y estoy muy cansada. Además, quiero volver a ver a mi Gato.

-Por eso no te preocupes**:** nuestro Real Anfitrión te ofrecerá toda la comida que desees. Por otra parte, tu Gato va a llegar de un momento a otro...

-¿Cómo?

-¡Nuestro buen gobernante consintió en invitarlo también a él, a pesar de sus costumbres con nosotras!

-¿Y quién fue a buscarlo?

-Te explico**:** cuando el Lobo nos dijo lo que pasaba, le contamos todo al Rey, y él envió a una de nosotras a buscar a tus amigos y al Gato.

-Aaaah.

-¿Vamos? -señaló Vocero hacia la Ciudad. -Su Majestad está esperándote.

-¿No sería mejor si me quedara esperando a Rayo?

-¡No es necesario! ¡La que fue al Bosque a buscarlo, también lo guiará cuando regrese!

Turquesa terminó de entender y echó a correr tras el Portavoz.

Cruzaron el Sector Viejo, donde las calles y el viento leían los diarios**;** las historias se escribían en las paredes, y los carteles-serpiente renovaban la piel varias veces a la semana, sin completar nunca el proceso ... Avisos de comidas rápidas "Carnex" aquí, carteles de vinos "As de copas" por allá**;** o también imágenes del ya mencionado Rey.

-¿Sabés? -continuó él. -Nuestro Rey es muy sabio. Más que todas las Ratas de esta ciudad.

"incluso sabe hacer cosas prodigiosas, como sacar fuego de su cetro mágico... -Aquí la Gata no entendió a qué podía referirse Vocero. El Bandicoot siguió hablando de las virtudes de su Monarca.

-También habla mejor que muchas de nosotras**;** tiene el doble de edad que casi todos los demás habitantes de su Pueblo... Podría seguir contándote cosas, pero ya vas a verlas cuando lo conozcas.

Cerca del lugar de reunión, Turquesa vio unas Ratas que andaban por ahí.

-Mirá -se las señaló -llegan amigos tuyos.

-¡Hola, Dientón! ...Traje a la Siamesa.

Él era otro de su misma Raza, que pasaba por allí con su prometida, una Polinesia. Sus dientes habían crecido más de lo normal, debido a que era de familia pobre, sin mucho para roer.

-Mucho gusto. -Dijo la Gata a modo de saludo. Pero cuando Dientón hubo reparado en ella, lanzó un chillido y trató de huir. Vocero tuvo que agarrarlo de la cola.

-¡Tranquilo, eh... Tranquilo! ¡Que no es de las que comen Ratas! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es Turquesa!

-¿Estás seguro? -dudaba el Bandicoot. -¡Cuidado!

-¡Bah! ¡Demostráselo, Turquesa!

Ella ayudó en la demostración dándole al Portavoz un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo tambalear.

-Gracias por... demostrárselo. -Dijo, en medio de un breve éxtasis de amor, en un universo poblado de quesos con alas que lo llevaban a través de planetas en forma de caramelos, chupetines, chicles y turrones... Y finalmente acabó tumbado, desmayado panza arriba.

-¡No entiendo! -comentó la Gata. -Enseguida caen de espaldas. ¡Estos hombres de hoy!

Dientón lo reanimó, tirándole agua de un vasito.

-¡Ah, parece que ya llegan los invitados! -Se alegró Turquesa al ver llegar a Collar**;** y fue al encuentro de la Anaconda.

-¿Qué tal, Collar? ¿Dónde están Albino y Rayo?

-Se quedaron un rato en el Bosque. Encontraron a alguien con quien tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Ahora creo que está a punto de arreglarse todo.

-Si encontraron a la que imagino, ¡Entonces sí!

En eso volvió el Portavoz, tembloroso, con la intención visible de decirle algo a Turquesa.

-Ah, este es Vocero. Va a presentarme ante su Rey.

-¿Falta mucho, todavía? -le preguntó luego la Gata al Bandicoot. -Ahora yo también quiero ver a Su Alteza. Y de cualquier modo, no olvides que tengo hambre...

La Rata extendió los bracitos hacia Turquesa en actitud implorante.

-Pero... ¡Si estoy yo! ¡Soy todo tuyo, y...!

Collar, al oír esto, se plantó justo de cara a Vocero.

-¡No! ¡Largo de aquí, o seré yo quien te devore!

Cuando el asustado Jefe del batallón terminó de perderse tras unas casas cercanas, la Anaconda encaró a Turquesa para preguntarle sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Le hiciste algo?

-Yo sólo le di un beso... -Se defendió ella.

-Pues, si fue por eso, ten más cuidado**;** aún no sé mucho acerca del amor, pero sí que algunos lo emplean mal y terminan quién sabe cómo.

-_**Sí **_-pensó la Gata- _**como Lucero, por ejemplo**__._

-Hablé con el Lobo. Me dijo que desde que llegaste al Bosque empezaron a quedar enamorados ante tu presencia varios de sus compañeros, y que hasta él estuvo a punto de pasar por la misma situación.

-¡Que terrible! ...Yo no me lo imaginaba para nada. Más tarde voy a hablar de eso con Albino.

¿Vos al menos no sentís nada de eso?

-No en ese sentido. Así como la justicia controla al mal, el conocimiento en cierto modo controla al amor.

Ya Turquesa y la Serpiente veían, un poco más adelante, la Plaza donde estaba la Torre de los Conejos**;** y donde el honorable personaje los recibiría a todos.


	19. Oda Turquesa

A primera vista, la Plaza hervía de actividad**;** un continuo ir y venir de Ratas.

Pero, prestando la suficiente atención, se notaba que ninguna iba sin una dirección fija. Todas tenían su objetivo, y lo cumplían.

Dos Grises de Tejado empujaron una caja hasta que llegaron al lado de un gran bote de basura tapado, y la dejaron allí. Enseguida, otras tres se encargaron de acomodar una tabla, de modo que pudiera subir por ella su egregio Monarca.

Entonces sucedió...

-¡Silencio... Todas en silencio! ¡Aquí llega ya!

Turquesa vio cómo se sacudía muy levemente el bote de basura. Luego, gradualmente, pudo ver la cabeza del Gobernante y, por fin, su figura irguiéndose orgullosamente sobre la tapa del bote.

-¡Viva nuestro Rey! ¡Viva! -Sonaron, atronadoras, las agudas voces del Pueblo de las Ratas.

Turquesa no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al Monarca. Llegaba a parecerle apuesto y, sin duda, agradable para una conversación informal. Pero pronto la voz de Rayo le hizo volver la vista, buscando para ver de dónde venía.

-¡Turquesaaaaa! ¡Turquesa! ¡Turq...!

-¡Ah, Rayito, por fin llegaste! -lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

" pero después hablamos**;** si no, vas a molestar a Su Majestad ...

Rayo se quedó sentado de espaldas a la Gata y de mal humor.

-¡Jmmm!, ¡Sí... Su Majestad! -Protestó entre dientes.

-Nooooo... Yo te extrañaba, de todos modos. -dijo ella, acariciándolo. -¿Estás bien ahora?

"¿No? ...Espero que esto te alivie. -Y lo rodeó con un abrazo tal, que lo hizo caer en el fuego de un beso que sólo Turquesa era capaz de dar.

-Está bien. -dijo él, recuperándose del efecto. -Por esta vez, te perdono. ¿Quién es ese dignatario que mencionaste?

-Es el que está de pie sobre el tacho.

El Gato rayado lo estudió brevemente**;** llevaba su cetro y su banda cruzada.

El Monarca golpeó varias veces la tapa con el mango del cetro para llamar la atención general antes de empezar a hablar.

-¡Pueblo mío! -anunció entonces. -¡Estáis por presenciar de nuevo el milagro del fuego!

-¡Bieeeeeeen! ... ¡Sííííííííí! - lo vitorearon sus súbditos. -"¡Es un fenómeno!" -Exclamó una vocecita perdida.

-¿Ese es el Rey? -preguntó el Amarillo-Anaranjado. -¿Y todas estas Ratas? ...Esperame un momento.

Antes de que Turquesa pudiera evitarlo, se había abalanzado sobre las que tenía más cerca. En pocos instantes quedó la Plaza casi desierta.

-¡No, Rayo, no! -imploró Turquesa para contenerlo. -¡Acordate de que Su Majestad nos invitó! ¡Respetá las condiciones!

El Real Anfitrión miraba furioso la escena que su invitado había provocado. Sin previo aviso, bajó de su puesto y caminó hacia él blandiendo su cetro en la mano derecha, y se detuvo justo ante el causante del revuelo teniendo el cetro apoyado firmemente en el suelo.

El Gato y el Rey estuvieron unos instantes mirándose frente a frente... Aquél, desconcertado**;** éste, con los ojos cargados de ira.

De improviso el Monarca hizo un movimiento con el cetro hacia la izquierda y luego lo frotó contra el suelo en un violento pase en forma de arco que hizo brotar fuego del mágico objeto, tal como Vocero le había dicho a Turquesa.

La Rata Blanca avanzó con su terrible arma del ojo ardiente. El Amarillo-Anaranjado retrocedió y huyó.

-Por favor, Majestad... Dejadle. El Gato no es tan malo como parece.

El Rey volvió la vista y dejó caer el aún llameante cetro al oír la voz de la Siamesa.

-¡Oh! -Exclamó al reparar en la Gata, a la cual veía por primera vez en su vida.

-_**¡Oh ...!**_ -Repitió, en un tono más emotivo, al tiempo que caminaba hacia Turquesa, arrebatado por su belleza.

-Permitidme, mi hermosa dama... -Le tomó la mano para besársela. Ella quedó encantada con el gesto del Monarca.

-Vos... Vos tenéis que ser Turquesa...

-Sí, Su Alteza. -Ratificó la Gata, que a pesar de no haber visto nunca al Rey -lo mismo que él a ella- ni se había asombrado con el fuego del cetro mágico, ni ignoraba las reglas del protocolo a emplear frente a un personaje de tal categoría. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se quedó de pie hasta que Su Majestad le concedió la posibilidad de sentarse.

-¡Sí -intervino el ofendido esposo bruscamente- pero la Gata está conmigo, seas Rey o no!

-Tranquilo, Rayo**;** tené cuidado, que a la menor orden del Monarca, estas Ratas te pasan por

encima. Yo las vi hacerlo.

-De todos modos, no le temo, Princesa mía. Pero con vos... siento que he perdido.

"sé sacar fuego de mi cetro pero, sólo con veros, se encendió la llama de mi corazón.

"¡Oh, Turquesa, viviente escultura! ¡Imagen peregrina de la gracia Felina!

¡Oh! ...De mi corazón  
>ya no soy dueño<strong>;<br>**¡Oh! ...Miradlo**;** es un tesoro,  
>y es vuestro.<br>¡Oh! ...Ya mi corazón  
>no vale nada<br>-para mí-**;** vos  
>lo habéis conquistado.<p>

¿Con qué armas  
>me lo habéis arrebatado?<br>¿A qué conjuro  
>lo habéis encadenado?<br>...Pues a un Rey victorioso  
>habéis vencido<strong>;<br>**sin una guerra  
>me habéis hecho esclavo.<p>

¿Al amor usáis vos  
>cual una espada?<br>¿O es el amor quien  
>como tal, os usa?<br>¿Con qué armas  
>defenderme yo podría<br>si habéis usado  
>la más poderosa?<p>

¿Quién podría jurar  
>que os posee,<br>aunque vuestros ojos  
>dos Zafiros sean,<br>aunque vuestra piel  
>terciopelo parezca,<br>o tengáis el nombre  
>de una gema viva?<p>

¡Oh! ...Si vuestros ojos  
>iluminaran mi reino...<br>¡Oh! ...Si pudierais ser  
>como sombra a mi lado...<br>¡Oh! ...Si tuviera  
>vuestra noche y vuestro cielo,<br>de la noche y el día  
>tendría yo el tesoro...<p>

"así digo, y del dulce error llevado, presente ante mis ojos la imagino... Y lleno de humildad y amor, la adoro... Mas -concluyó-, luego vuelve en sí el engañado ánimo... Y conociendo el desatino... la rienda suelta largamente al lloro...

La Gata se emocionó y lloró, al oír la cita del Rey. Rayo, en cambio, aún lo miraba enojado.

-Mi buen Gato -dijo entonces la egregia Rata Blanca. -No os preocupéis por Turquesa. Sé que os pertenece**;** y sé lo que habéis pasado antes de conocerla.

"también, lo de vuestro desafortunado encuentro con una Ratesa de mi Pueblo -aquí le guiñó un ojo a su invitado-, pero hoy decidimos olvidar todo lo que pasó**;** por lo tanto, Turquesa, Rayo, Collar de Piedras... -añadió, abarcando con los brazos extendidos a todos los presentes. -Junto a Lucero y Albino, que aún no llegaron, sois mis huéspedes de honor.

Las Ratas regresaron en una gran oleada y la Plaza se llenó nuevamente de alegría y actividad.


	20. Pequeña reconciliación

Casi media hora antes, los dos Lobos se habían despedido de Rayo y quedaron solos en el Prado, cerca del Bosque Abierto. Ella inició la conversación.

-Ya le pedí perdón a tu amigo por lo que le hice. ¿Puedo pedirte algo a vos, ahora?

-Bueno, hablá. -Respondió Albino secamente.

-Quiero que entre los dos olvidemos todo lo malo que pasó**;** yo estoy dispuesta, pero me gustaría saber si vos también lo estás.

Él comenzó a caminar y Lucero se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Yo... no podría explicarte lo que pasé desde que me echaste. Los últimos días estuve en el hotel que ahora está destruido, pero antes de ir allí anduve errante por la Ciudad, ignorada por todos salvo por los que buscaban aprovecharse de mí... Y yo, luchando en silencio, en el último rincón de mi propia vida... Conviviendo con gentes de las cuales prefiero no hablar.

"finalmente volví a acordarme de Rayo y, aunque lo quería, cuando Cepillo me dijo que él estaba con la Gata, fui al Bosque a vengarme por la vez que me delató frente a vos, aparte de su desdén hacia mí. Esto también se lo dije a Turquesa**;** y fue ella quien me hizo ver la realidad de mi situación.

La Loba y Albino habían llegado, entretanto, al límite oeste del pueblo de los Gatos. El Lobo continuaba en silencio**;** escuchando, simplemente.

-Pero entonces, ya era tarde... Cepillo y yo peleamos con la Siamesa. Llegaron las Ratas, y acabaron con todos y con todo. Cuando salimos Turquesa y yo, nos encaminamos hacia el Bosque**;** ella, con la perspectiva de reunirse con Rayo, y yo, con un deseo nacido de mi arrepentimiento.

Lucero se detuvo, y el Lobo -que había estado todo el viaje caminando frente a ella- dejó también de caminar y se dio vuelta, en lugar de seguir mirándola de reojo cada vez que ella le hablaba, como había hecho durante todo el viaje. Estaban ahora en pleno barrio de los Conejos (en el Sector Viejo), a seis manzanas de la Avenida del Centro y dos del pueblo de los Perros.

-Sí**;** con dolor viví desde que me echaste de tu lado... Y con dolor salí del pozo en donde caí.

"ahora estoy dispuesta a dejar todo eso y hacer cualquier cosa, para volver a estar con vos...

Albino la miró, pero no ya de mal humor, sino con el ánimo perturbado por esa Loba, que era su hermosa Loba**;** y que ahora quería volver a su lado, mientras él sentía crecer a Lucero en su amor de Lobo igual que una Rosa llena de espinas, que ahora brotaban tejiendo una historia de amor y dolor entre los dos.

-Pero... Para que estemos realmente bien, vamos a tener que arreglar muchas cosas, aún... Y además, algo de Rayo... siempre va a estar... -el Lobo acabó soltando todo lo que había estado guardando adentro. -¿Ves? ¡Por eso te eché! ¡Sólo pasó por el Bosque un Gato, y tuviste que arruinar nuestro amor llevándolo a tener esa relación, haciéndonos caer en desgracia a él y a mí... Y cayendo vos misma, después!

-¡Pero... Ya no...! -Tembló ella.

-¡Y cuando te hablé de la Gata que mató el Mastín, trataste de convencerme de que había intentado robarte una Perdiz que cazaste! -Lucero se agarraba la cabeza, lagrimeando.

-¡Y cuando te encontré en ese maldito hotel, lo único que se te ocurrió hacer, fue morderme!

La pobre Loba estaba en el suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza de lo que pudiera caerle encima por el ataque de ira de Albino.

Levantó la vista**;** el Lobo todavía temblaba, recuperando el aliento y el pulso perdidos.

-Tenés razón, Albi... Pero ya que hay cosas que no podemos olvidar, por lo menos tratemos de comprendernos.

"yo te comprendo por todo lo que hiciste. Pero ahora quisiera que me perdonaras por todas las cosas que hice.

"creo -dijo llorando- que algo en tu corazón hará que vuelvas a aceptarme a pesar de todo, y... ¡Por favor! -se arrojó sobre Albino. -¡Necesito que me aceptes! ¡Realmente lo necesito!

-Como quieras -dijo él tristemente. -Haré un esfuerzo, de mi parte.

-No**;** prefiero que respondas únicamente a esto... ¿Aceptarías seguir conmigo, a pesar de todo lo malo que pasó?

El Lobo finalmente se ablandó. -"Sí, mi Lucerito... Dijiste bien, antes. Todavía me quedaba algo en el corazón, para responder ante tus sentimientos".

-¡Ay, Albi! Estoy... ¡Estoy feliz!

-Yo también lo estoy. Bueno, ¿Vamos allá? ...Deben estar esperándonos. -Y echaron a andar nuevamente.

-Mientras vamos caminando -sugirió el Lobo- sigamos hablando de... Bah, de lo que sea.

-Muy bien, Albi. A ver qué te parece esto...

Y con la idea de levantar el ánimo de ambos, luego del trance reciente, entonó una canción alegre más que romántica, que ella y él conocían desde pequeños. Albino la acompañó a partir de la tercera estrofa.

"Esta canción es para ti",  
>le dijo un Lobo a la Luna<strong>;<br>**y la Luna  
>se cubrió la cara<br>con su velo negro.

El Lobo esperó allá arriba,  
>y la Luna enamorada<br>volvió, redonda  
>y vestida de Oro<br>como un sol perdido.

Y el Lobo, confundido,  
>le dijo "no eres mi Luna<strong>;<br>**no eres esa  
>de la piel plateada<br>que alumbró mi cielo".

Volvió la Luna al terruño  
>en donde el Lobo vivía<strong>;<br>**y al no verlo,  
>su llanto fue niebla,<br>y lluvia su canto...

-Necesitábamos esto... ¿No, Lucerito?

-¡Claro, Albi!


	21. Gran agasajo y despedida

-Bueno, llegamos... ¡Cuántas Ratas! -Comentó Albino.

-¡Ahí veo a Turquesa y a Rayo!

-Hablando del Lobo, ahí vienen los dos reconciliados. -Señaló el Gato poco después de las últimas palabras del Rey.

-¡Por fin! -se dijo Turquesa. -Tengo un hambre... de Lobos.

Rayo fue a hablar con Lucero y con Albino, mientras el Portavoz le ofrecía al Rey de las Ratas...

-Aquí tenéis un nuevo cetro, Majestad.

Un Bandicoot intentaba declarársele a una Gris de Tejado, usando palabras que había oído de su Monarca.

-¡Oh! ...De mi corazón habéis hecho esclavo el amor, que vuestra espada de piedra...

-¡Que empiece el banquete, en honor de nuestros invitados! -Ordenó, sonriente, Su Alteza.

"para dos Gatos de triste pasado y venturoso futuro, un buen pescado asado. -Hizo una señal con su flamante cetro y dos enormes Norways (grandes incluso para los de su Raza) llegaron empujando una bandeja donde se veía un pez de tonos plateados y dorados.

El Rey se acercó a la Loba y a Albino.

-Para dos Lobos que pudieron volver a vivir juntos... una fuente doble de pollo al spiedo. -Un segundo par de Norways trajo la bandeja destinada a los Lobos**;** Lucero trató de contener a Albino, que se relamía.

-¡Pero dale las graciasssssssss... Mío! -Señaló una de las apetitosas aves.

-¿Y qué habrá para Collar de Piedras?

"pues un asado de solomillo deshuesado.

Y así fue**;** la comida y la velada transcurrieron alegres, entre anécdotas, cuentos y conversaciones.

Terminada la cena, Rayo habló brevemente con el Rey sobre el modo de hablar que usaba éste último.

Turquesa se acercó a ellos poco después e intervino en parte de la conversación.

En eso llegó Vocero y se inclinó ante su Señor.

-¡Perdón, su Alteza! ...Un delegado pide una audiencia con Vos.

-Bien**;** decidle que venga.

Y el Portavoz fue a buscarlo, presto.

Cuando el delegado vio a los dos cónyuges, se los señaló tembloroso al Rey, pero el Monarca lo tranquilizó.

-Hablad**;** no tengáis miedo. Los Gatos que veis, son mis huéspedes.

-Bueno... Yo represento a más de dos mil Ratas que perdieron su hogar a causa de una explosión que provocó un gigantesco derrumbe. No era gran cosa, pero ahora no tenemos dónde ir, así que espero sus sabios consejos o su justa decisión...

Tras meditar unos minutos, el gobernante encontró la solución.

-Conozco un lugar**:** un terreno silvestre que corre todo a lo largo del río, al este de la Ciudad. Os lo enseñaré hoy, y luego podréis estableceros allí.

El delegado se despidió en medio de numerosas genuflexiones.

-¡Muchas gracias, su Majestad... Sabía que no nos defraudaría!

Lucero y Albino ya se habían ido, pero permanecían cerca del barrio de las Ratas. Collar los encontró y, después de conversar con ellos, siguió su camino hacia el Bosque. Turquesa y Rayo continuaron hablando con el Rey.

-Nosotros -dijo la Gata- también le estamos agradecidos. En nuestro caso, por la excelente recepción y por la cena.

"ahora, quisiera decirle algo personalmente a toda su gente.

El alto personaje ordenó al Portavoz.

-Convocad a todo mi Pueblo.

...Y casi inmediatamente, alrededor de los Gatos y del Monarca, un círculo bullicioso cubrió la Plaza hasta los bordes y aún más allá**:** las Ratesas, del lado de Rayo, que miraba en todas direcciones viendo lo que para él siempre había sido comida, y las Ratas, del lado de Turquesa.

-Aquí, nuestra encantadora Siamesa tiene algo para deciros.

Ella apoyó la mano en el hombro del Gato.

-Se acerca el amanecer, y en un rato nos volvemos al Bosque.

Todas las vocecitas protestaron.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Rayo!

-¡Turquesa! ¡Noooo!

-De todos modos, quería decirles esto**:** en atención al Rey, y a la ayuda que nos prestaron en la búsqueda de la Loba, ni mis hijos, ni los hijos de mis hijos pondrán mano sobre ustedes.

-¡Bieeeeeeen! ¡Sííííííííí! -Corearon ahora las voces. La Siamesa le dio un golpecito al Gato con el codo.

-Y vos tampoco, ¿No, Rayito?

-¡Gulp! -se atragantó él**;** pero finalmente aceptó. -Bueeeno, creo que tendré que mejorar en mis prácticas de pesca.

Unas y otros se abalanzaron sobre Rayo y Turquesa respectivamente, para agradecerle a cada uno con entusiasmo. El Gato le tendía las manos a todas aquellas que pugnaban por abrazarlo**;** algunas suspiraban por él. Ellos vitoreaban a la Gata, y la mayoría los llenaba de besos a ambos.

-¿Volvemos ahora? -Preguntó ella.

-¡Adiós! ¡Regresen pronto! -Gritaron todas. Ante lo inevitable, incluso el Rey dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Vamos a extrañarlos...

Después de esto, subieron por la barranca**;** al otro lado de la Plaza, que dominaba la pendiente, encontraron a Lucero y a Albino, que hablaban cerca del monumento rodeado de faroles encendidos a pleno.

-¿Qué tal? -saludó el Lobo. -Los vimos mientras subían. ¿Qué los trae por acá?

-Acaba de volver al Bosque -respondió la Loba. -Antes de irse nos habló de todo lo que hicieron ustedes tres, luego de aquella conversación sobre las Corrientes Espirituales.

"ahora todos le debemos muchas cosas a la Anaconda, a Albino, a tu esposo... Y a vos, Turquesa. Gracias a que me sacaste de ese hotel, recuperé a mi Lobito blanco.

-Y gracias a que trabajamos de acuerdo con las Corrientes Espirituales, se arreglaron nuestros problemas**;** en especial el tuyo, Rayo.

"aunque hay algo que no veo muy claro**:** tu encuentro con Turquesa tiene cierta relación con mi viaje a la Ciudad en busca del Perro... Pero hasta hoy no pude encontrarla, por más que lo intenté.

Al oír esto, Turquesa se adelantó un paso, y lo que contó llegó como una revelación.

-Pues... Era yo la que te preguntaba respecto de él cuando estabas semi-inconsciente a causa de tu pelea con el Perro. Y en realidad, quería ganármelo desde la vez que lo vi entrando al Callejón con el Gato viejo y con Clarita.

Albino, en su entusiasmo, por poco no le aullaba a Turquesa una canción de amor olvidando a Lucero. La Loba se quedó mirándola sin poder creer que fuera verdad todo lo que había oído... Y el Amarillo-Anaranjado casi se desmaya.

-¿¡Y por qué no me avis...! Perdón, ¡No sé qué decir! -Confesó, contento, enojado y emocionado. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-No fue nada, en verdad. -Respondió el Lobo.

"nosotros nos vamos -agregó poco después- a algún lugar del Bosque donde podamos festejar nuestra reconciliación.

-Bueno, pues nosotros nos retiramos a descansar. -Declaró la Siamesa.

Y los cuatro se despidieron.

Luego, casi al final del Pre-Bosque del Sur, Rayo vio que ella tenía sueño.

-Si querés, podés quedarte por aquí para dormir. Yo no estoy cansado, ahora. Y tengo que hablar con Collar.

-No, te acompañooo... -Dijo ella en un bostezo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. En cierto lugar del Bosque Abierto, la Gata decidió quedarse a echar una siestita. Allí se despidieron, y el Gato fue en busca de la Anaconda.


	22. La Corriente de la Inteligencia

Día 14 (22/11)

Tomó por la ruta que salía del Pre-Bosque. Cuando llegó al lado del puente que cruzaba el río, algo dentro de él le hizo dejar la ruta y caminar por la orilla.

Algo en el paisaje traía a su memoria ciertos recuerdos aún indefinidos. Árboles y plantas que ya había visto le recordaban momentos de dolor superados hace mucho tiempo.

No obstante siguió avanzando, indeciso**;** sin que pudiera evitarlo, una tristeza creciente lo invadió.

Empezó entonces a temblar, asustado, mientras dos o tres lágrimas caían de sus ojos ambarinos.

Descendió por una barranca semicircular... Y allí estaba de nuevo en el lugar donde había ido a desahogarse por la muerte de Clarita.

El Gato no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo. De pronto...

-¿Por qué estás llorando? -Dijo una voz. Apenas la oyó se dio vuelta de un salto y cayó medio desmayado al ver a Collar repitiendo esa misma pregunta de muchos días antes, lo mismo que si se repitiera un flujo en la marea de la laguna del tiempo...

-Perdoname**;** no creí que te asustaría tanto la Rueda del Tiempo.

-¿La qué, del qué? -Se incorporó el Gato dificultosamente.

-La Rueda del Tiempo. Esta hace que las cosas pasen una y otra vez... Si no se sabe cómo evitarlo.

Rayo quedó medio mareado con todo esto**;** lo bastante como para sentirse imposibilitado de hacer alguna pregunta al respecto.

-Conociendo ciertas leyes, es posible evitar, o revertir -en último caso- lo que la Rueda nos trae. Algo así como lo que hicieron ustedes luego de nuestra conversación sobre las Corrientes Espirituales.

"al final, en este caso todo cuanto había pasado de negativo, se convirtió en su aspecto o ituación opuestos **;** Albino ayudó en cierto modo a que conocieras a Turquesa, y Lucero volvió al lado del Lobo, quien a su vez se reconcilió con el padre de Clarita.

-Pero, ¿Acaso sabías que todo esto iba a pasar?

-No, sino que -por decirlo así- inspiré en ustedes el deseo de encontrar una solución a todo.

"pero ustedes hicieron el trabajo que les tocaba hacer. Y más aún.

-Cierto, no lo había visto de este modo. El Lobo y yo ya sabemos cómo vino Turquesa al Bosque**;** pero ahora no sé qué decir... Una simple conversación terminó cambiando todo.

-No olvides lo que dije**;** cada uno hizo su parte.

-No, no lo olvidaré, por cierto.

Los dos salieron de la ribera para pasar al Bosque Abierto. Una vez allí, el Gato se acordó de un tema sobre el cual había pensado preguntarle ciertas cosas a Collar.

-Ayer dije que iba a preguntarte otras cosas con respecto a la Corriente de la Inteligencia. ¿Qué podés decirme ahora?

-Dejame ver... Nada**;** no puedo enseñarte nada.

-¿Cómooo?

-No, pues la Corriente Espiritual no puede asimilarse desde afuera, sino desde adentro, con mucho trabajo interno... Al menos, es lo que sabemos las Anacondas a través de lo que nos dijeron algunos Gatos.

-Pero entonces, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para incorporar esa Corriente?

-Hay otra posibilidad**;** puedo ayudarte a que logres tu objetivo. ¿Empezamos?

-Empecemos. -Aceptó Rayo, y los dos iniciaron su recorrida por el Bosque.

-Ahora comenzamos a andar**;** hay un paisaje que conocés, pero cuando terminemos todo será para vos completamente distinto.

"incluso ahora estás viendo algo distinto de lo que veo yo**;** estás yendo por tu propio camino.

Cruzaron el puente del río que dividía el Bosque Abierto y el Blanco, y se encaminaron a la costa, cerca del Trebolar.

-Todos conocemos en primer lugar el mundo del Aire, por medio de los sonidos y los aromas que percibimos.

"luego nos llega el conocimiento del Fuego o Luz, el cual permite visualizar los objetos y, más adelante, reconocerlos.

"en tercer lugar comienza a investigarse la Materia o Tierra, logrando a través del tacto conocer más los objetos. Y por último, encontramos el Agua, que sugiere el crecimiento por medio del dolor, pero también la reflexión.

"el Saber puede ser Complementario -cuando se conocen todas las formas de uno o más objetos- y suplementario, cuando se conocen todas las formas de un mismo objeto.

Collar y Rayo llegaron al Bosque Blanco.

-Desarrollar el Conocimiento en lo interior, es como hablar con uno mismo, para conocerse y perfeccionarse**;** en cambio en lo exterior nos vincula al mundo cercano y lejano.

Al llegar a la orilla del río que separaba al Bosque Blanco del Robledal cambiaron de rumbo y fueron hacia el oeste.

-El Conocimiento puede ser desarrollado por medio de la búsqueda -investigación, cuestionamiento, experimentación- y otros métodos, o a través de la Intuición, la cual actúa de varias maneras**:** puede verse parte de un objeto e imaginar el resto o, si no se lo ve, tener una representación mental. Puede verse también, de este modo, la familia que integra ese objeto**;** su contraparte u opuesto**;** su no-existencia o su imagen parcial.

"un pensamiento nace de la memorización, o de la intuición unida al razonamiento.

"otra cosa**:** lo que veas, nunca será nada, comparado con las posibilidades de tu imaginación.

"en cada cosa existente, puede verse lo que hubo antes, y lo que vendrá luego.

"la mente puede ir de un pensamiento a otro, traer mil pensamientos en un instante o elaborar un complejo método de investigación**;** todo esto para estudiar determinado objeto. Pero cuando la Voluntad y la Serenidad gobiernan la mente, a través de la concentración se percibe el mismo objeto en todos sus aspectos**:** forma, tamaño, color, aroma, sonido, peso, gusto e impresión que provoca en uno.

"por último, cuando en tu interior dejan de bullir los pensamientos inútiles y las inquietudes, dejás de ser el que antes soportaba el ir y venir de los acontecimientos y empezás a ser la Causa que produce cosas, o la cosa misma.

-Bueno, esto es lo que tenía para decirte. Estamos ahora en el linde oeste del Bosque. ¿Qué podés ver, a lo lejos?

Rayo observó el panorama. Se encontraban entre el límite sur del Bosque Cerrado y la Región de las Cavernas (un poco más lejos) y tenían detrás el Terreno de caza de los Lobos. El Gato se esforzó por ver alguna cosa, pero sin éxito, a causa del tapiz que un algodonal formaba en toda esa parte del Prado.

-No veo nada -respondió, -pero algo me fuerza a ir a través de este Prado.

-Entiendo... Seguí solo. -se entristeció Collar. -Yo no puedo acompañarte más allá.

-Pero, ¿Y Turquesa? Siento que me necesita.

Y trató de volver a todo correr diciendo -¡Tengo que ir a verla!

La Anaconda giró sobre sí misma y alcanzó a Rayo antes de que él pudiera entrar al Bosque.

-¡No! -exclamó. -¡Ya no podés volver, ahora que llegaste hasta aquí!

El Gato había incorporado la Corriente Espiritual de la Inteligencia, pero no sin un alto precio**:** su propia vida junto a Turquesa y a sus amigos.

Luego no supo qué responder**;** mientras la Serpiente hablaba, sentía que por dentro cambiaba como si creciera muchos años de una sola vez, o como si experimentara un gran dolor interno que al mismo tiempo se le escapaba por la piel.

-Todo lo que podías o debías hacer lo hiciste. Ahora podés seguir tu viaje a través del Prado.

-No... Aún no. Para retribuirte por estas enseñanzas, quiero decirte algo que en su momento me enseñó Turquesa**:** "en el fondo de toda lágrima, está el amor... -Collar enroscó tristemente su largo cuello alrededor del de su amigo. -...Y ahora dejaste salir todo lo que en realidad guardaba tu corazón".

-Gracias, Rayo... Adiós. Les diré a todos de tu parte... ¡Que estás bien! ¡Sé feliz! ¡Hacelo, por nosotros!

-Anteúltimo capítulo de la larga segunda parte; con la que sigue, teminará una serie y empezará otra llamada "Hacia el Universo y la Eternidad 2", después la "3", etc. Como siempre, si no entienden algo, sólo pregunten y trataré de contestar-


	23. Un Universo extraño

El Gato se introdujo en el algodonal. Los pompones semejantes a corderitos formaban un manto de nubes, al mecerse sobre sus tallos.

Un camino sin plantas se abría poco después, ensanchándose progresivamente. Rayo fue por él **;** no se veían ya ni la Ciudad ni el Bosque. En cambio, un extenso bañado de agua tibia -el cual sin embargo no superaba los dos centímetros de altura- cubría los pies del Gato.

En la orilla opuesta crecía otro algodonal... Pero en medio del Prado, bajo un cielo lleno de cirros en aparente abanico, vio un templo compuesto de tres niveles, como una pirámide escalonada.

El piso inferior era más alto que los dos de arriba juntos, y tenía una entrada flanqueada a cada lado por un par de columnas.

El nivel superior mostraba siete grandes ventanas. Sobre éste descollaba un gran Pájaro dorado representado como si estuviera a punto de alzar el vuelo.

Rayo se acercó a la alta y estrecha entrada. En los frisos de cada columna pudo ver una letra**: **

"C" y "O" en las que estaban a su izquierda**; **"V" y "S", en las del lado contrario.

Ya en el interior del templo, vio que el paisaje cambiaba nuevamente.

La entrada desapareció y el Gato se vio en medio de un universo extraño. Era infinito, pero podía verlo en su inmensidad donde quiera que volviera la vista.

No tenía forma, pero podía sentir que avanzaba apoyando los pies sobre masas aceleradas de energía, por él mismo creadas y concentradas.

Cuando miró tras unas nubes cercanas de color violeta, allí estaba la imagen del Cielo que había visto tanto tiempo atrás.

Algo cayó entonces de sus ojos. Estaba lleno de felicidad y lloraba, pero esas lágrimas tenían el color del fuego.

Entonces corrió -o tal vez se deslizó- hacia la entrada. Luego cruzó la puerta de las Águilas y, sucesivamente, todas las demás, cuyas estatuas guardianas parecían ahora seres dotados de vida propia.

Al final del recorrido lo recibió la Esfera de Luz. Brillaba simultáneamente en tonos rosa y amarillo, que al mismo tiempo eran perfectamente reconocibles por separado.

Las manos que brotaron de la Esfera lo inundaron con un gran resplandor oro-rubí que le hizo cambiar por afuera y crecer. Crecer cada vez más, desprendiéndose de su antigua piel Amarillo-Anaranjada hasta convertirse nuevamente en un gran Gato dorado, brillante como el Sol.

Collar y la Gata venían caminando desde la costa del Bosque Abierto hacia el río que corría al oeste. Ella iba llorando sin consuelo.

-Así es, Turquesa**;** Rayo se fue, pero no sin cumplir con todo lo que tenía que hacer en esta parte de su vida.

-Pero, ¿Por qué... ¡Sniff ! ...me dejó sola?

-Yo no diría que te ha dejado sola. El está ahora en todas partes.

" está dentro de ti**;** está en los hijos que vas a tener, y el amor que vos misma le hiciste recuperar

nos envuelve hoy a todos. -Ninguno de los dos podía imaginar que él también había incorporado la

Corriente Espiritual de la Providencia.

Hasta aquí habían venido siguiendo el curso del río hacia su nacimiento. Después cruzaron el claro

del Bosque Abierto (donde ella había encontrado a Rayo) y el puente que unía al Claro con el Bosque

Cerrado.

-Nuestro mundo mejoró gracias a él. -Continuó Collar. En el sector donde se hallaban ahora,

abundaban los manantiales y las rocas tapizadas de verde. Hasta el aire parecía lleno de agua y Musgo.

-Los que ahora quedamos, no debemos olvidar nunca lo que hizo, para no perder todo cuanto nos

ayudó a conseguir.

Mientras Collar hablaba aún, la Gata y él vadearon los delgados arroyos y se adentraron en el Bosque Cerrado.


	24. Encuentro en la oscuridad

**La sombra de Rayo  
><strong>

Día 13 (21/11)

Casi al mismo tiempo que el Rey de las Ratas ofrecía la gran cena a Turquesa, Rayo y los demás, alguien salía del Callejón de los Gatos con tanta tristeza como determinación.  
>Mientras en la Ciudad había una fiesta, en el Callejón alguien se quedaba solo<strong>;<strong> y en algún lugar del Bosque alguien esperaría al día siguiente por la llegada de un nuevo amor.

Día 13 (noche)

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Lucero y Albino se quedaron un rato en el Sector Moderno para desayunar. Más tarde -ya pasado el amanecer- salieron hacia el Bosque.

Día 14 (22/11)

Esta vez no lo atravesaron, sino que fueron a lo largo del lado oriental. Así pasaron el Bosque Pequeño, el pueblo de las Serpientes y el Bosque del Sur.  
>Más allá, hacia el oeste, se hallaban el Terreno de caza de los Lobos (una franja ligeramente irregular, abundante en plantas como Retama y Mimbrera) y unas Cavernas deshabitadas.<br>Lindante con el Terreno de caza y separado por un río estaba el Robledal, hogar del Pueblo de los Lobos.  
>Los dos fueron a descansar en la ribera de ese río, donde crecían unas hierbas aromáticas que tenían al parecer propiedades mágicas, pues los Lobos -Lucero y Albino incluidos- las usaban para volar.<p>

El Sol alumbraba desde el este, sucesivamente, el Bosque Pequeño (junto con el pueblo de las Serpientes), el Trebolar, el Bosque Abierto, y en parte el Bosque del Sur.  
>Mientras tanto, una figura temerosa venía siguiendo a Lucero y a Albino a una distancia prudente.<br>Se escondía en lo alto de un Roble cuando veía que un Lobo o una Anaconda andaban cerca de allí y volvía a bajar sólo si estaba segura de que el peligro había pasado.  
>La figura divisó el pueblo de las Serpientes y anduvo un largo trecho escurriéndose por la hierba.<br>En cuanto llegó al Bosque del Sur se armó de valor y corrió por el borde externo hasta que tuvo ante sus ojos a las Cavernas -no muy lejanas- y a los dos Lobos, que ya se acercaban a la orilla del río que bañaba el Terreno de caza.  
>La extraña forastera echó a correr nuevamente y se escondió en una de las Cavernas. Al comenzar su carrera perdió un adorno que llevaba mientras vivía en la Ciudad, pero no se molestó en regresar para recuperarlo, sino que permaneció en la fría oscuridad de una cueva, temblando y esperando algo que con suerte llegaría de un momento a otro. Trabajosamente excavó un hoyo para casos de emergencia y siguió aguardando.<p>

La Loba tomó varias de las plantas mágicas y se perfumó con ellas**;** la hierba favorita de Albino cubría la cabeza de Lucero, entre las dos orejas. El comprendió su juego, investigándola de a poco.  
>Respiró aquel aroma y se sintió como un nuevo ser al que le crecían alas, al tiempo que los miembros y la cabeza se le transformaban en algo que por el momento costaba reconocer.<br>El blanco pelo se convertía en oscuro plumaje**;** los miembros posteriores en pies con garras**;** volvía a respirar, y era ya un Águila de grandes proporciones.  
>Lucero también había crecido y cambiado en su aspecto exterior<strong>:<strong> ahora era una Leona.  
>El Águila dio un salto hacia el cielo y comenzó a planear en círculos descendiendo gradualmente, mientras la Leona lo acompañaba en su danza de cortejo.<br>Cuando estaba a poca distancia del suelo, se lanzó en picado, casi verticalmente. Con sus garras y la fuerza de su amor desgarró la piel de la Leona, que se deshizo en agua, arena y piedras. Y la arena se amontonó hasta formar una montaña.  
>Luego ésta aprisionó al Ave y se lo tragó. Poco después empezó a rajarse desde la cúspide<strong>;<strong> los fragmentos terrosos se precipitaban con terrible estruendo.  
>Finalmente, de la abierta montaña salió, casi arrastrándose, una Criatura con partes de León y Águila. Un Grifo había nacido.<br>La mitad delantera desplegó sus alas en un primer intento por volar, pero la parte leonina no dejó que aquélla abandonara el suelo. El conflicto creció**;** las dos mitades pugnaron por arrancarse mutuamente del lugar que les correspondía por naturaleza... Hasta que la Criatura se desgarró, quedando en dos mitades separadas que volvieron a la forma primitiva de Loba y Lobo.  
>Los dos permanecieron allí hasta después del mediodía<strong>;<strong> ninguno sabía exactamente qué había pasado desde que llegaran al Bosque, no obstante lo cual pudieron imaginar que el festejo de su reconciliación había sido movido, considerando que en ese momento se hallaban sobre una de las Cavernas más altas.  
>Cuando bajaron, él salió a buscar el almuerzo de ambos. Después de comer descansaron hasta muy entrado el anochecer.<br>Durmieron juntos por primera vez en once días.

Día 15 (23/11)

El Lobo saludó a Lucero, que despertaba en ese momento.  
>-¿Cómo estás hoy? -Le preguntó luego, galante.<br>-Muy bien**;** fue un alivio volver al Bosque. Ya no podía seguir, en esa Ciudad...  
>-¿Querés que vaya a buscar el desayuno?<br>-Bueno, mi Tigre. Vaya, nomás.  
>Albino recorrió el Terreno de caza del Clan<strong>;<strong> volvió trayendo un par de Perdices.  
>Luego del pequeño banquete, le manifestó a la Loba su deseo de visitar las Cavernas. Ella no hizo ninguna objeción y él fue cantando lo que ambos habían cantado antes de llegar al barrio de las Ratas, sólo que en una versión más larga y adulta.<br>Un objeto llamó entonces su atención**:** un adorno en forma de cinta con una Dalia. Siguió caminando mientras se preguntaba de quién sería ese adorno abandonado. No mucho más adelante vio una fila de huellas pequeñas que -como él- iban a las Cavernas.  
>-Serán de Turquesa -se dijo. -¡Turquesa!<br>Varias veces llamó a la Gata Siamesa, pero no obtuvo contestación.  
>Las huellas entraban por la segunda cueva contando hacia la izquierda. Albino dudó unos instantes frente a la entrada. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo su amiga escondida allí? ¿Y si no era ella? ¿Y de quién sería ese adorno?<br>Sin poder encontrar una respuesta a tales interrogantes, decidió hallarla por sus propios medios**;** entró a la cueva...

El corredor, relativamente largo, se curvaba hacia la izquierda. Un poco más adelante se abría una segunda galería, la cual trazaba un arco que iba hacia el centro de la caverna. Albino caminó, cauteloso, por el corredor zigzagueante. Al entrar a la segunda galería, unos ojos que brillaban débilmente hicieron que se detuviera.  
>-¿Sos vos, Turquesa? -Preguntó asustado. Cuando dio uno o dos pasos hacia aquellos ojos, unas palabras que no esperaba oír en absoluto lo volvieron a frenar de golpe.<br>-¡No! ¡No te acerques más! ...Quedate donde estás...  
>-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso me conocés? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?<br>-No puedo decírtelo... ¡Quedate ahí! ¡No quiero que me veas, todavía! -hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse y agregó, simplemente**:** -Lobo, te amo...  
>Albino dio un respingo. -¿Des... desde cuándo?<br>-Desde que te vi en la Ciudad.  
>Él hizo memoria para saber quién podía ser, pero la única Loba que había ido hacia allá -según recordaba- era Lucero.<br>-Por favor, no preguntes más. -Pidió la temblorosa voz.  
>-Parece que me conocés<strong>;<strong> vamos, ¿Por qué no puedo verte?  
>-Será mejor que esperes. En realidad, me gustaría proponerte algo<strong>:<strong> si volvés a la cueva por unos días más, y no tratás de saber quién soy, te prometo que yo misma me dejaré ver. ¿Aceptás?  
>El Lobo meditó en silencio sobre la insólita propuesta. Luego...<br>-Mmmh... Bueno, acepto**;** pero con una condición.  
>-¿Qué condición? -La extraña forastera se encogió más aún, temblando en la oscuridad.<br>-Quiero saber cuándo y dónde me conociste.  
>-Una noche, entre el Sector Sur y el Sector Viejo. Pero no sigas preguntando... -volvió a pedirle la vocecita asustada. -¿Vas a venir mañana, entonces?<br>-Sí, pero me hubiera gustado que fueras menos enigmática.  
>Albino pasó por alto el tono tembloroso de esa voz que le había declarado su amor en la oscuridad, pero se dijo que averiguaría la verdad de algún modo. La desconocida enamorada recién dejó de temblar cuando vio que él salía de la cueva.<br>-Creo que, desde hoy, debería cuidarme de esas plantas mágicas -Se decía el Lobo, entretanto.


	25. Muchos son los destinos

Día 16 (24/11)

Llegó el día siguiente sin mayores novedades. Albino, que no le había contado nada a Lucero (¿Qué había pasado con Rayo, el día de su aniversario con Clarita?), esperó con cierto nerviosismo mezclado con impaciencia hasta la hora del almuerzo.  
>La Loba finalmente le pidió que fuera a buscar la comida<strong>;<strong> él se dirigió al Terreno de caza y permaneció inquieto, mirando en dirección de ella... hasta que por fin vio la oportunidad que estaba esperando para correr a todo galope hacia la cueva donde lo aguardaba un misterioso romance.  
>-Buen día -saludó. -Aquí estoy. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo.<br>-No te preocupes, podés irte cuando quieras -los brillantes ojos parecieron agrandarse en las sombras. -Estuve pensando en vos desde ayer. Gracias por haber vuelto, mi Lobito...  
>-Yo también estuve pensando en vos... Preguntándome cómo serías<strong>;<strong> en tu voz -que por cierto no es de ninguna de las Lobas que conozco-, y también en el adorno que encontré ayer, cerca de unas huellas. ¿Eran tuyos, el rastro y el adorno?  
>-¿Las huellas? ...Tal vez. Hace unos cuantos días que estoy aquí y de noche salía para comer.<br>-Pero ¿Tan pequeñas son? ...Creí que serían de una Gata amiga mía.  
>-Ah, sí<strong>;<strong> una Siamesa Seal Point, ¿No? ¿Una con orejas, cara, guantes, botas y cola negros, y el resto gris?  
>-Esa misma<strong>;<strong> se llama Turquesa.  
>-Entonces debió ser ella. La vi de lejos, yendo con una Serpiente muy grande hacia el lado más tupido del Bosque.<br>Diciendo esto se refería al Bosque Cerrado.  
>-Pues sí, era ella<strong>;<strong> y el que la acompañaba se llama Collar de Piedras. Ël es otro de mis mejores amigos. -Explicó Albino, sin advertir que su interlocutora había cometido un error potencialmente peligroso, en lo que se refería a Turquesa.  
>-Bueno, tengo que irme. Pero quisiera saber tu nombre, aunque sea.<br>-No puedo decírtelo, pero...  
>-¿Por qué? No le diré nada, a Lucero.<br>-¿A quién?  
>-¡Lucero! -le respondió mientras se alejaba. -¡La Loba con quien estoy en el Terreno de caza! ¡No me dirás que no la conocés!<br>-Sí... Bueno**;** pero eso no importa, ahora. Volvé mañana y tal vez sepas quién soy. Por el momento te dejé algo escrito en la pared izquierda, cerca de la entrada. Leelo y mañana seguimos hablando.  
>Al encontrar el mensaje se inclinó para leerlo<strong>;<strong> la última línea se hallaba casi pegada al suelo.  
><em>-<em>**"**_**¿Por qué tan abajo...?**_**"**-Se preguntó.  
>El mensaje en cuestión ocupaba cuatro líneas. Decía<strong>:<strong> **"**_**Querido Lobo... Quiero volver a decirte, por medio de estas palabras, que te amo. Por buscarte, perdí voluntariamente**_ (seguía en la segunda línea) _**...mis afectos y mis cosas más apreciadas. Ahora sólo te tengo a vos, aunque no puedas verme**_(pasaba a la tercera) _...__**cada vez que venís a hablar conmigo. Cuando me veas, tal vez comprendas esto: muchos son los destinos**__,_ (y en el último renglón) _...__**y muchas las formas exteriores, pero el amor siempre es uno solo**__…_"  
>El Lobo quedó más confuso que antes, pero dejó de lado todos los interrogantes que acudían a su mente y corrió de regreso al terreno poblado de Mimbreras y Retamas.<p> 


	26. Turquesa en PuebloHogar

Día 17 (25/11)

Albino fue nuevamente a llevarle el desayuno a la Loba, pero por la tarde volvió al misterioso idilio de las Cavernas.  
>-Pensé bastante, en el mensaje que me dejaste. No sé exactamente lo que quisiste decir, pero algo parecido me pasó hace poco, cuando casi me enamoro de la Gata que viste con Collar de Piedras.<br>No hubo comentario ni pregunta alguna sobre lo que había confesado Albino**;** el Lobo siguió con sus confidencias.  
>-Creo que... aunque todavía no sé cómo sos, me gustaría conocerte y estar un rato con vos.<br>Con esta última confesión, tampoco dijeron nada los ojos brillantes. Sólo se sacudieron levemente y cobraron un tono amarillo pálido, de sequedad otoñal.  
>Entonces volvió al lugar donde había dejado a Lucero<strong>;<strong> la encontró rato después, caminando cerca del Terreno de caza.

Día 15 (23/11)

Luego de estar un día en el Bosque Cerrado, Turquesa y Collar pasaron cerca de la pedregosa Playa donde vivía él y cruzaron el puente que llevaba al Bosque Pequeño, el cual crecía al norte del pueblo de las Serpientes.  
>El Bosque era de poca extensión<strong>;<strong> en cambio era rico en cuanto a variedad de árboles**:** Cedros, Ceibos y Urundayes alternaban con Ibirá-pitáes, Lapachos, y Palmas que compartían con los Ceibos la orilla del río.  
>La Gata y la Anaconda llegaron a la entrada del pueblo de las Serpientes, también llamado Pueblo-Hogar. Tenía aquel poblado un número reducido de habitantes (382) y poco movimiento, por lo que su existencia era prácticamente ignorada en la Ciudad. El ocasional viaje de Collar -cuando acompañó a Albino en busca de Lucero- sólo había provocado algunos comentarios en voz baja, en el Sector Viejo.<br>Pueblo-Hogar era más que nada una aglomeración de casitas agrupadas de acuerdo con la necesidad que tenía del río cada habitante. A metros del poblado había un terreno cultivado, y también a poca distancia de las demás casas se levantaba la vivienda del Jefe del pueblo.  
>-Al otro lado de este río -señaló él-, hacia el oeste, se encuentra el Robledal, del cual debes cuidarte de entrar sin compañía de ninguna clase<strong>;<strong> y más aún, de entrar sola de noche.  
>-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?<br>-El Robledal es territorio exclusivo de los Lobos, lo mismo que un terreno que usan como sitio de cacería y un claro por donde entran a su Bosque. Por otra parte, no todos los Lobos son como Albino.  
>-Ah, sí<strong>;<strong> de eso puedo estar segura. Apenas aparecí por el Bosque buscando a Rayo, dos de ellos trataron de conquistarme. Pero no pudieron**:** terminaron yendo a llamar a Albino, que tenía que ayudarme -según mi plan elaborado de antemano- a encontrar al Gato. -Y una sonrisita brilló en el rostro de la Siamesa por el recuerdo de la anécdota.  
>Cuando Turquesa y Collar cruzaron la entrada del poblado, ella paseó la mirada por las distintas viviendas, algunas de las cuales tenían empalizadas dispuestas como medianeras<strong>;<strong> estaban construidas con cañas fuertemente atadas.

De pronto alguien habló. La Gata se dio vuelta casi de un salto.  
>-¡Collar! ¡No te veo desde hace siete mudas!<br>-¿Qué tal, Río de Tierra? ¿Cómo va todo?  
>-Bien... Ayer por la tarde me encontré con Trebolaria. Desde que la dejaste sin su almuerzo en el Trebolar, no quiere ni oír hablar de vos.<br>-Ya se le pasará. De todos modos tiene que saber reconocer a mis amigos. Por cierto, mira, te presento a Turquesa.  
>-Turquesa, ¿Eh? -la estudió Río de Tierra. -Extraño nombre, para mí. Pero tus ojos son dos estrellas azules brillando en tu cuerpo, que es la noche.<br>-Dejala -intervino Collar. -Perdió a su Gato hace muy poco. Vamos, te presentaré ante los demás.  
>La Gata no se hizo rogar. Muy distinto era lo que acababa de oír respecto de lo que le habían dicho Cepillo y Pardo, y sin embargo las palabras de la Serpiente la dejaron tan indefensa como hoja en el viento. Con un escalofrío juró para sí misma no separarse un instante de la vigilancia de Collar, por si en un descuido propio Río de Tierra lograba hasta cierto punto hipnotizarla para que se casara con él. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ...Ella no iba a comprobarlo en carne propia.<br>Luego del mediodía, Collar le presentó a Turquesa algunos de los demás habitantes del poblado, incluyendo -por supuesto- al Jefe Machahuai, una Anaconda que superaba largamente los diez metros de largo. Al anochecer del mismo día -unas horas después de la primera visita del Lobo a las Cavernas-, todos se juntaron a la orilla del río para cantar y bailar hasta después de la medianoche.

Las voces sonaban profundas pero alegres, en mitad del crepúsculo.

¡No le hagas caso,  
>Uturungo!<br>No le prestes atención  
>al Zorro, cuando te dice<br>que las estrellas  
>Peces en el agua son.<p>

Cuídate de él,  
>Uturungo,<br>si dice que las colmenas  
>son frutas que dan la miel<br>con semillitas  
>que cantan...<p>

Turquesa observaba fascinada al grupo de Serpientes que se mecía de un lado a otro como las Palmas de la orilla. Pronto las de menor edad se retiraron y les llegó el turno a las mayores.

En mis ojos te guardé  
>aquella vez que te vi...<br>Cuando por mi corazón  
>pasaste como un ladrón.<br>Lo que contigo viví  
>siempre lo recordaré.<p>

Hoy, que nuestros pensamientos  
>nos unen al florecer,<br>puedo verte en este río  
>que no deja de correr,<br>pues sabe que en mi destierro  
>tu rostro quiero tener.<p>

Mi piel en flor te entregué...  
>y todo lo que te di<br>para sembrar este amor  
>me hace olvidar el dolor<br>de un corazón que por ti  
>para siempre abandoné.<p>

Hoy, que las flores del tiempo  
>nos separan al crecer,<br>podrás mirarme en el Sol  
>que sangra al amanecer,<br>y en ti, pensando estaré  
>de cara al atardecer.<p>

Y de noche mandaré  
>una estrella para ti...<br>Que tu huella alumbrará,  
>y por mi boca hablará<br>de tu recuerdo, que aquí  
>dentro siempre guardaré...<p>

La fiesta continuó hasta que la Luna cambió el color del río.


	27. El aprendizaje más difícil

Cuando, más tarde, casi todas las Anacondas estaban ya en sus hogares, Turquesa y Collar permanecieron unos minutos más hablando bajo las estrellas.  
>La Serpiente meditó largo rato antes de preguntar.<br>-¿No podrías enseñarme lo que sabés de la Corriente Espiritual del Amor?  
>La Gata sonrió.<br>-No sé si podré**;** el Amor no es algo que pueda enseñarse o aprenderse. Hay que vivirlo, Collar.  
>-¿Cómo se explica eso?<br>-Ehm... Pues no es en sí un pensamiento, sino una emoción. Pero no te desanimes. Voy a buscarle la vuelta, y mañana tal vez podamos hacer algo.  
>-Me gustaría... -Se limitó a decir la Anaconda. Fue en el Bosque Cerrado, caminando y conversando con Turquesa, que Collar empezó a tener esa pregunta dándole vueltas en la mente, tras saber que su amiga había incorporado y aplicado esa Corriente Espiritual, entre otras.<br>Al terminar la conversación, ella y Collar fueron a conversar un rato con el Jefe Machahuai.

Día 16 (24/11)

Fue recién al día siguiente, pues, que llamó a Collar para iniciar el trabajo que había programado de antemano.  
>Por la tarde -mientras Albino hacía su segunda visita a las Cavernas-, la Gata y la Serpiente fueron al Bosque Pequeño. Collar se quedó allí por indicación de Turquesa, la cual salió a buscar dos posibles ayudantes que aceptaran colaborar con ella en su primer plan de acción.<br>Yendo por el Bosque del Sur encontró a una Loba llamada Aurora.  
>-¿Qué anda haciendo una Gata por aquí, eh? -Preguntó la Loba en tono inquisitivo.<br>-Ah, este... Estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera hacerme un favor. -Le respondió tratando de medir sus palabras. Luego empezó a explicarle abiertamente lo que debía hacer si aceptaba ayudarla.  
>El plan era que Aurora se acercara a Collar y le hiciera saber -por medio de frases románticas fingidas- que se había enamorado de él.<br>Había en ese juego una segunda participante**:** era una Serpiente, a la cual Turquesa encontró poco después.  
>-¡Pero si es la Gata Siamesa! -exclamó la Anaconda. -¿Y dónde anda el Gato rayado que estaba con vos?<br>-Se me fue hace unos días, para siempre. Ahora ya estará en paz, el pobrecito.  
>-Vaya, no me había enterado. ¿Y para qué me buscabas? ...Porque supongo que era eso lo que estabas haciendo.<br>-Bueno, quería que fueras con Aurora, la Loba que viene conmigo, y hablaras con Collar de Piedras. Sólo tenés que mostrarte fría y distante, no importa lo que digas.  
>-Así que Collar de Piedras, ¿Y por qué, justamente yo, tengo que hablar con él?<br>-Es por una cosa que estamos haciendo. Si no querés ayudarme, no importa**;** ya encontraré a otra Anacondesa.  
>-No, -se apresuró a responder ella. -No te vayas... A pesar de todo hablaré con él, aunque me haya arruinado la jugada que tan bien estaba saliéndome.<br>Turquesa la miró sin comprender.  
>-Fue allí, en el Trebolar... ¡En mi propia casa!<br>Pues sí, era Trebolaria. Había estado enojada con Collar desde que su intromisión le privara de su almuerzo a base de Gatos.  
>Cuando logró reponerse del susto que le había producido el saber que tenía delante a tan peligrosa Anacondesa, la Gata llevó a Aurora y a Trebolaria al Bosque Pequeño, donde esperaba Collar.<br>Luego se quedó observando todo detrás de un Urunday, mientras tomaba nota mentalmente de lo que hacía él.

Día 17 (25/11)

En la mañana de este día, la Gata mantuvo con el Jefe del poblado una larga conversación, en el transcurso de la cual le preguntó cosas sobre tradiciones, creencias y leyendas.  
>Luego usó lo que había escuchado como tema de discusión con Collar de Piedras, valiéndose al igual que él de palabras sabias (según el criterio de Pueblo-Hogar).<br>Hacia el mediodía se adornó al estilo del Pueblo de las Serpientes.  
>Por último -casi al mismo tiempo que el monólogo de Albino- volvió a desarreglarse y se mostró, en cambio, increíblemente amable y tierna.<br>Al anochecer le preguntó a la Anaconda si había comprendido cada una de sus formas de actuar.

Día 18 (26/11)

En la tercera prueba, la Gata le ofreció y le pidió una serie de cosas a lo largo de todo el día**;** a veces pidiéndole y dándole una misma cosa reiteradamente, para que la Serpiente comprendiera el problema de la aceptación y el rechazo.

Día 19 (27/11)

En el cuarto día, Turquesa le hizo saber que tenía que ofrecerle por todos los medios posibles un regalo, hasta que ella lo aceptara.  
>Sólo para empezar era necesario, si no imprescindible, que la Anaconda supiera qué clase de cosas podían gustarle a Turquesa. Collar pasó toda la mañana pensando hasta llegar a esa conclusión.<p>

Día 20 (28/11)

Para la siguiente prueba, tenía que hacerle a Turquesa una pregunta simple pero profunda a la vez (¿Cómo estás?). Se pasó la tarde haciendo preguntas, pero no encontró la que ella esperaba oír.

Día 21 (29/11)

En la sexta jornada la Anaconda tuvo que hacer, no sin gran esfuerzo, una serie de trabajos manuales en Pueblo-Hogar.

Día 22 (30/11)

Tras haber reflexionado prácticamente toda la noche anterior, él le planteó a Turquesa la posibilidad de su renuncia, pero obtuvo un audaz regaño de la Gata, que además suspendió el trabajo programado para ese día.  
>-Mira, Collar -le dijo. -Me pediste que hiciéramos una cosa<strong>;<strong> y en lo que a mí respecta, vamos a seguir intentándola. Debes saber que hay otras opciones, dentro de las Corrientes Espirituales, aparte de la que estás buscando asimilar ahora. Pero si querés dominar y aplicar esta Corriente, no podés empezar negando tus propias oportunidades. Acordate de cómo Rayo logró incorporar dos de ellas (las de la Inteligencia y del Perdón). Esto por sí solo debería servirte como ejemplo. Ahora mejor será que medites un poco sobre lo que dije**;** no habrá lección por hoy. Nos vemos mañana.  
>Y Collar, cabizbajo y meditabundo, se retiró a su casa de adobe.<p>

Día 23 (1/12)

La octava prueba consistía en que Collar incrementara su contacto con la naturaleza. La Gata volvió al Bosque del Sur, esta vez acompañada por la Anaconda. Allí tuvo que aprender él, entre otras cosas, a hablar con todo lo que se encontraba en ese Bosque**;** desde las plantas hasta las piedras, el agua del río y las nubes.  
>-No creas que es pura fábula -le advirtió Turquesa al percibir su vacilación. -Cada uno de ellos puede entenderte, a su modo. Basta con proponértelo y tratar de captar sus leves sonidos...<p>

Mientras, en la Región de las Cavernas, alguien aullaba. Pero no era Albino**;** tampoco uno de sus compañeros llamando la atención de alguna Loba, sino nada menos que Lucero, lanzando en lo alto de una caverna su canto a pleno pulmón, por algo ocurrido el día anterior.


	28. Leonela

Día 24 (2/12)

Aunque Collar no había aprendido del todo lo que necesitaba saber, él y los suyos despidieron a Turquesa (pues había planeado de antemano ir ese día a la Ciudad) con muchos regalos y palabras de agradecimiento. Unos le obsequiaron pulseritas y collares hechos de piedras o semillas**;** otros, un trajecito de estilo artesanal especialmente arreglado para ella.

Por otra parte, como desde hacía varios días que recelaban un ataque del Lobo Cepillo -al cual habían visto rondando por la orilla opuesta- el Jefe del poblado la llevó al Bosque Pequeño para llamar a dos singulares personajes que vivían en aquella arboleda, aunque la Gata nunca los hubiera visto. Se trataba del Zorro Juan y de su tío Tigre, los cuales, siguiendo las indicaciones de Machahuai, dejaron de lado sus cuestiones personales y acompañaron a Turquesa por el Bosque y el Prado.

Viéndolos y oyéndolos, la Gata sintió que formaba parte de un cuento lejano**;** se encontró -por intermedio de Juan y el Tigre- con varios amigos de ellos que vivían en la Región de los Ríos**:** estaban los Yacarés, las Rayas, los Flamencos, las Gamas, los Coatíes, las Víboras de Coral, los Tigres (o Jaguares), la Tortuga, el Carpinchito, y sobre todo, la Anaconda... Reina de los ríos que sólo aceptaba compartir su reino con el Yacaré y la Raya.

Al salir a la ruta, Turquesa comprobó extrañada que no había pasado más de una hora desde su salida de Pueblo-Hogar. El Sol aún estaba muy alto en el cielo... ¡Pero había vivido innumerables aventuras junto a sus acompañantes, entre aquellos extraños personajes!

Ya frente al Pre-Bosque del Sur, el Zorro y el Tigre se despidieron de la Gata y desaparecieron en la distancia, cuando todavía no habían cruzado el límite del Bosque Abierto. Sólo se oían la voz de Juan huyendo, y la del Tigre corriendo detrás.

El Sol iba ganando terreno hacia el cenit. En Pueblo-Hogar, Collar de Piedras meditó sobre sus experiencias de los últimos ocho días, y por la tarde fue en busca de Albino para contarle lo ocurrido con Rayo.

Turquesa, entretanto, comenzaba su vida solitaria en la Ciudad.

Día 18 (26/11)

Lucero y Albino pasaban sus últimas horas juntos en el Terreno de caza. En poco tiempo se separarían por unos días y volverían a reunirse en las Cavernas cercanas.

Mientras Collar trataba de comprender la cuestión del rechazo y la aceptación, la Loba se despidió de Albino y, por el momento, partió con rumbo indefinido.

El Lobo regresó por cuarta vez a la cueva**;** desde el día anterior sentía deseos de contarle a su invisible pretendiente de sus emociones.

-Hola, Lobito. -saludó la voz. -¿Me extrañaste, ayer? Tuve un problema y no pude venir a verte.

-¿Cómo? ...Yo te vi y hablé con vos, aunque no me acuerdo si me contestaste.

-Pues no**;** en una de las salidas que hice para comer, vi que alguien entraba a las Cavernas, y tuve que esconderme entre las plantas de Retama. Y me quedé muy triste. Sólo tuve un momento de consuelo. Fue cuando te vi pasar en dirección de la cueva y a la luz del día**:** blanco, con un manto en la espalda apenas plateado y beige... ¡Nunca imaginé que un Lobo pudiera ser tan hermoso!

Pero él casi no prestó atención a tales elogios. Sintió un temblor creciente que lo recorrió por entero. ¿Era Lucero, entonces, la que escuchaba en silencio sus confesiones?

Mientras se preguntaba lo que ya le parecía evidente, le llegó el golpe de gracia**:** la misteriosa enamorada salió de las sombras y Albino reconoció -con los ojos abiertos como platos- a una de las Gatas que había visto en el Callejón.

Era Leonela, la misma que le había guiñado un ojo y que lloraba al verlo partir.

-Entonces eran tuyos, el adorno y las huellas que vi el otro día... Ahora entiendo por qué mentiste cuando te pregunté sobre eso, pero, ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a buscarme? ¡Justo a mí! ¿Por qué?

Ella se tendió junto al Lobo, hablando lenta y continuamente.

-¿Sabés? ...Cuando te fuiste del Callejón de los Gatos, yo me puse triste. Y creí que era por la emoción que nos embargaba a todos en ese momento, pero más tarde me di cuenta de que te quería.

"al principio traté de apartarte de mis pensamientos en consideración hacia el Gato negro, con quien me casé hace tiempo. Pero no pude, y al final decidí salir a buscarte. Cuando llegué al Bosque, siguiendo el curso del río, te vi caminando con la Loba hacia el terreno de Mimbreras, y yo corrí hasta las Cavernas, dejando caer el adorno que luego vos encontraste. Esperé un día o dos, y finalmente viniste**;** mi deseo se había cumplido. Perdoname por el engaño**;** no quería que te fueras, al saber quién era en realidad.

-_**Deben ser verdaderamente malas, esas plantas mágicas...**_-Pensó Albino, y tras reflexionar unos instantes resolvió improvisar un plan para poder hablar con el Gato negro. Jugaría la misma partida que Leonela.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. En realidad yo estuve ciego**;** pero sé que desde la primera vez que hablamos, quiero tenerte y estar con vos en un lugar sólo para nosotros...

Y le dio un beso que le hizo dudar de sí mismo, en cuanto al amor que sentía por Lucero.

-El problema, mi Gatita, es que aquí en el Bosque es peligroso estar juntos ¿Sabés?, deberíamos ir a la Ciudad. Conozco un lugar**:** es el Hotel "Harlem", aunque ya no funciona como tal. ¿Qué te parece?

La Gata estaba en ese momento demasiado extasiada como para poder responder a las palabras de Albino.

-Nadie va a ese hotel, ahora. Podríamos estar solos... Tranquilos...

-Sí, mi Lobito amoroso de mi vida, cuando quieras. -Respondió finalmente Leonela, para alivio de él, que por cierto ya parecía un experto en el arte de la conquista.

En silencio devolvió algunos de los mimos de ella. Cuando lo creyó oportuno preguntó.

-¿Vamos yendo?

El Lobo salió con la Gata al Prado que rodeaba a las Cavernas. Un poco más lejos, sobre la arena, vio las huellas de Lucero, que se dirigía a otra de aquellas cuevas.

Con un suspiro de resignación, siguió caminando con Leonela rumbo a la Ciudad.


	29. Unas horas en el Harlem

Día 19 (27/11)

Mientras Collar trataba de que Turquesa aceptara un regalo suyo, Leonela y Albino recorrían el Sector Sur conversando - con ciertas dificultades por parte de él - de sus gustos y cosas personales.

-Yo me llamo Leonela -dijo la Gata alisando su largo pelo Amarillo-Anaranjado. -¿Y vos?

-Albino...

-Ah... Es lindo ese nombre. No sé**;** es raro...

-Es por mi piel. Tengo ese color desde Lobezno.

-Claro**;** ehmm... Aparte de la vez que fuiste al Callejón, ¿Habías estado en la Ciudad?

-¿Eh? ...No, nunca. -El Lobo trataba de evitar cierto tema.

-Vaaamos... Que aunque en el Callejón te hayan perdonado, los demás Gatos siempre se

acordarán de que ayudaste al Perro en su plan de venganza.

-Tenés razón, no debí decir lo que dije.

-Está bien**;** ¿Dónde vivís?

-En un Robledal, cerca de donde me viste con Lucero.

-Ah, pero, ¿Vivís solo, allá?

-No, con la Loba. Y también están los demás Lobos de la Manada.

Antes de llegar al pueblo de los Gatos se detuvieron a descansar en una plaza.

-El paseo me dio hambre. ¿Qué te parece si nos buscamos algo para comer?

-Bueno. -Aceptó el Lobo, tratando de no desviar su mirada de la de ella, pues aún lo inquietaba la imagen de la Gata y lo que aquélla le sugería.

-A propósito, ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

En ese momento él se acordó de la forma en que conseguían su comida los Lobos, por lo cual prefirió responder otra cosa.

-Me gustan... las comidas a base de hortalizas, verduras frescas o hervidas, legumbres...

-¿Pero cómo? -frunció ligeramente ella el ceño. -¿Y qué hay del pollo? ¿Y la carne de Cordero asada? ¿No comiste nunca, algo cazado por vos?

Albino tuvo que responder que sí, y admitir que "Lobo era, y Lobo seguiría siendo".

Al terminar de comer, los dos volvieron a la plaza donde habían ido a descansar.

Albino, que buscaba desesperadamente una excusa para ir al Callejón de los Gatos sin que Leonela se enterara, de pronto encontró una posible solución.

-Aunque recién nos conocemos, se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Qué, mi Lobito blanco?

-Hacerte un regalito.

-¿Sí...? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosaaa?

-Es una sorpresa**;** lo sabrás cuando regrese.

-Nooooo... -Se hizo la enojada Leonela.

-De todos modos no tardaré mucho, mi Tigresita rubia.

Tras estas palabras, la Gata lo dejó ir sin más preguntas. El dobló por la primera esquina que encontró y luego echó a correr para llegar lo antes posible al Callejón.

Cuando llegó -casi exhausto- vio a Urbano Radamés Sergio Septimio, al Gato negro y a Michelle reunidos a la entrada de la casa que compartían todos los Gatos del Callejón**:** Ágata, Safira, Michelle, Urbano, Enoch Ernesto Ireneo y el Gato negro**;** y Leonela, antes de su partida.

Al llegar llamó aparte a éste último y, en la conversación que tuvieron, buscó la manera de decirle que Leonela estaba con él.

-¿Qué queríah deshir?

-No, nada... Venía para que me hablaras un poco de tu esposa.

-¿...?

-Sólo quería saber cosas como su forma de ser, su origen... Eso, nomás.

-Ah, bueno. Antesh de venir al Cayejón de los Gatosh, con Mishél, eya vivía en Shiudad Lush. Pero un día deshidió no volver a vivir de su amor y dejar todo esho atrah. Ashí fue como yegó, con su amiga, al Cayejón. -_**Albino temblaba por dentro, al enterarse de semejantes historias pasadas**__-._

"cuando la vi, con su largo pelo rubio y me saludó dishiendo "_**Bonyú, mon petí shatón nuá**_", mi motorshito de adentro empezó a ashelerar, y por poco no se me pasa de revolushionesh...

Los ojitos pardos del Rex de pelo crespo brillaron, al recordar el Gato aquel momento.

-Unoh días despuéh -continuó- la conquishté regalándole una vinsha con una flor.

El Lobo lo miró sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo empezaría a decirle lo que estaba pasando?

-Ahora estaba hablando con Urbano y con Mishél. Noh preguntábamos adónde podría estar mi Gatita rubia... ¡Hashe cinco díah que se fue no shé para dónde, y...!

-No shig... _**¡Uf**__... !_, no sigas hablando. -lo interrumpió inclinando la cabeza. -Ella está conmigo desde ayer. La traje a la Ciudad sin decirle para qué, pero...

-¿Cómo qu' eshtá con voh? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Mi querida Leonela! ¿Dónde está ahora, ah?

-Perdoná, yo no hice nada. Ella está esperándome en una plaza del Sector Sur. Le dije que le llevaría un regalo como excusa para venir a avisarte de esto, y... Pero, ¡No! ¡Esperá!

De cualquier modo no hubo caso. El Lobo tuvo que correr -tampoco quería hacerle daño al Gato- de regreso a la plaza donde estaba Leonela. En la confusión que siguió, se vio obligado a defenderse, y luego a defenderla a ella.

Cuando el Gato negro regresó furioso al Callejón, la Gata se arrojó llorando sobre él,

agradeciéndole varias veces por haberla defendido. El Lobo la tranquilizaba, sin saber bien lo que hacía.

Al caer la noche, los dos se dirigieron al Sector Viejo.

Día 20 (28/11)

El mismo día en que Collar buscaba -sin lograrlo- la pregunta que debía hacerle a Turquesa, llovió de la mañana al anochecer, en forma ininterrumpida.

Leonela, a la que Albino había llevado según sus planes al ya extinto Hotel "Harlem", le hizo prometer que no la dejaría ni por un momento y se lo pasó durmiendo. Él se quedó reflexionando un rato, pero luego terminó contemplando a la Gata por varias horas, con pensamientos y emociones consecutivos y casi contradictorios.


	30. Despedida

Día 21 (29/11)

Al tercer día del viaje de los dos a la Ciudad -mientras la Anaconda intentaba hacer unos trabajos manuales- Albino le confesó a Leonela que se sentía confundido.

-Como dije en la cueva -creyendo que eras vos la que estaba escuchando- por poco me enamoro de una Siamesa amiga mía... Y también me asaltó el deseo de estar con vos a solas y hablar de lo que sentía**;** claro que no sabía quién eras.

"por otro lado -le recordó como si se lo hiciera él mismo- tendría que ir a ver cómo está mi Loba, con quien ya tengo hecha la vida. Si me quedo, es para ver si puedo encontrar una solución a todo esto.

La Gata se puso triste.

-Pero, ¿Es que no sentís lo mismo que siento yo por vos?

Albino le respondió que sí, pero que buscaba con dicho sentimiento ayudarla a saber con más seguridad lo que sentía por él.

Ahora Leonela era un mar de lágrimas mientras llamaba al Lobo "tonto" y "ciego", y le reprochaba el hecho de no creer que ella estaba segura de su amor hacia él.

Después de este último trance, no le habló por más de un día.

Día 22 (30/11)

En la Ciudad seguía el silencio de Leonela**;** y en Pueblo-Hogar había otro silencio **:** el de la actividad de Turquesa y Collar, que había pensado renunciar a su objetivos. Pero en las Cavernas una nueva vida hablaba.

Lucero supo que estaba lista y ese día no fue a cazar. Entró a la cueva que había acondicionado de a ratos, con hierbas perfumadas y hojas frescas, cuando pensaba en el momento en que ellos llegarían.

La Loba se tendió contra el rincón de la cueva más lejano a la entrada. La oscuridad era casi completa**;** apenas si los vería llegar.

Luego pensó en Rayo, quien para ella aún vivía. ¿Qué diría si los viera, pequeños vástagos inmersos en una doble oscuridad?

Lucero los presentía, vacilantes**;** seguros únicamente en el deseo vuelto necesidad y diálogo corporal-sensitivo... maternal y filial.

Pero no podía, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, imaginar la forma que tendrían... En las sombras no existen las formas, y sombras había dentro de la Loba ese día, cuando ella y el Gato...

Se estremeció**;** pero no fue por el recuerdo de aquella tarde roja, dorada y blanca.

Ellos ya llegaban.

Día 23 (1/12)

Mientras Collar trataba de reforzar su contacto con la naturaleza, el Lobo vio que el silencio de Leonela había durado ya dos días, y parecía querer seguir. Decidió entonces mostrarse firme, tras lo cual amenazó con volver al Callejón o a las Cavernas, con Lucero.

En ese momento ella volvió a hablar**;** cambió por completo su actitud y le comentó -en parte- lo que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo.

-Quiero preguntarte algo -dijo luego. -Pero antes quiero saber si podés reconocer que mis sentimientos son verdaderos.

-Bueno, sí**;** no puedo negarlos, pero... -Y no supo cómo seguir, pues se dio cuenta de que en la próxima frase o en la otra, empezaría a salir la cuestión de si él la quería o no.

Entonces, incorporándose bruscamente pero con cierto ardor en los ojos, le dijo a Leonela "Mirá, yo dije que me había asaltado el deseo de estar con vos, cuando todavía no sabía quién eras ... Y ahora quiero ayudarte de algún modo, pero soy yo el que está en un apuro, ¿Entendés?"

"si lo que siento por vos es amor, ¿Cómo se supone que debo demostrártelo?

La Gata le sonrió.

-No te preocupes**;** yo sólo necesito que me digas lo que sentís por mí.

-Te lo diría. Pensaba hacerlo**;** pero... No sé. Fui alejándome de Lucero por ir a las Cavernas**;** te defendí del Gato negro**;** me quedé contemplándote mientras dormías...

-¿En serio? -Lo interrumpió, ilusionada.

-Sí, pasa que son cosas que en realidad no me convenía hacer.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por Lucero, naturalmente. Y a causa del Efecto Negativo del cual me habló Rayo.

Ella lo miró como si quisiera entrar por sus ojos.

-¿Sabés, Lobito? ...Me gustaría estar con vos como si fueran los dos últimos días de nuestras vidas. Esto también estuve pensándolo mientras no te hablaba.

Al oír esto, el Lobo se sintió con el ánimo perturbado, y con dos fuerzas opuestas dominándolo.

Le dijo a Leonela que no podía esperar de él algo así.

-Te entiendo. Pero lo que te pido no es más que mi propio deseo. Después de eso, no tendrás que preocuparte más por mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas a ir?

-Me iré lejos**;** a la Región de los Ríos allá en el norte, probablemente.

Albino, compasivo, se acercó a la Gata como para acariciarla, pero ella lo rechazó diciendo que no había estado pensando en otra cosa en esos últimos días. Le repitió, por último, que cuando todo acabara ya no tendría que preocuparse por ella.

La Gata fue a un rincón del hotel y se recostó para esperarlo**;** él permanecía en el extremo opuesto. Minutos después lo vio acercarse y por un instante se asustó**;** pero finalmente pudo tranquilizarse - Albino pensaba a cada paso "_**Perdón, Lucero**_"-, y entre los dos surgieron momentos de amor rosado y celeste.

...Y ese amor que así vibraba en el interior de ambos, era la imagen invertida pero exacta del encuentro entre la Loba y el Gato.

La sombra de Rayo se proyectaba así sobre Leonela y el Lobo, aunque el enamoramiento de Lucero con el Gato correspondía al primer aspecto del Efecto Negativo, es decir el de la primera etapa (Comadrejas y Conejos, por ejemplo, enamorados de Gatos y Gatas respectivamente), en tanto que el caso de Leonela y Albino correspondía al segundo aspecto**:** la etapa en que los mismos Gatos (o Gatas) se enamoraban de otros habitantes de la Ciudad.

Más tarde el Lobo la vio un poco más adelante, echada cuan larga era y, creyendo que le había pasado algo, la ayudó a levantarse. Pero ella abrió los ojos y le aseguró que estaba bien.

Él, no obstante, le pidió que se cuidara**;** sabía cuánta responsabilidad tenía ahora para con la Gata.

Leonela se recostó nuevamente. Albino se tendió junto a ella, y los dos conversaron y descansaron hasta el día siguiente.

Día 24 (2/12)

Mientras Turquesa iba a la Ciudad con el Zorro y el Tigre, y Collar salía a buscar al Lobo, la Amarillo-Anaranjada y Albino pasaban su último día juntos.

Al anochecer, la Gata y el Lobo se despidieron**;** ni siquiera él lograba contener ahora el llanto.

Ella lo saludó desde lejos, yendo por una calle rumbo al Sector Portuario. Nunca lo olvidaría... Él, en cambio, tendría que olvidarla por el resto de su vida.

Vio perderse en la distancia a la que había llegado a querer y se volvió sin muchas ganas al Callejón de los Gatos.

Todos giraron al mismo tiempo sus ojos hacia él, mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, y luego se alejaron fingiendo ignorarlo.

El Lobo corrió detrás del Gato negro, rogándole que lo escuchara, pero él saltó hacia lo alto de un tejado y desde allí lo miró, desafiante.

Albino, afligido, le contó lo que había pasado con Leonela empezando por los encuentros en las Cavernas y hasta la pelea que habían tenido los tres en la plaza. Allí arriba seguía el congelado silencio.

Le habló entonces de sus intentos de ayudar a la Gata, del pedido de ella, y de lo que finalmente ocurrió... Al oír esto último, el Gato negro se sacudió violentamente y saltó desde el tejado para obligar al Lobo a que le contara todo de nuevo, pues estaba seguro de que Leonela no le había pedido semejante cosa.

Albino repitió su historia, pero no logró convencer al Gato de que decía la verdad. Así que terminaron yendo a arreglar sus asuntos públicamente, en el pueblo de los Perros.


	31. Nos, los representantes del Jurado

Como se cuenta en la primera parte de esta historia, los Perros estaban dirigidos por un Jefe Collie.

Éste controlaba a los habitantes de la Ciudad, el Bosque y las demás Regiones -secundando al Rey de las Ratas- desde el lugar en que ejercía su cargo**:** un edificio antiguo y de gran tamaño, situado en un extremo de la Plaza Mayor. Había en ese edificio dos grupos diferenciados de Perros, de los cuales el Jefe dirigía uno cuyos miembros representaban a la Ciudad y al resto del territorio.

La mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo en cuestión se dedicaba a observar las leyes, trabajar sirviéndose de ellas, o bien proponer algunas nuevas**;** de esto último se ocupaba el grupo que controlaba el Jefe Collie.

El número de pobladores sobrepasaba al de las demás Comunidades reconocidas exceptuando la de las Ratas (eran 479 Armadillos, 1623 Comadrejas, 3981 Conejos, 4390 Gatos, 4455 Perros, 5185 Ratas y 792 Zorros), pero uno podía estar seguro, al entrar a ese pueblo, de encontrar en esa Comunidad todas las Razas existentes.

Los que no trabajaban sirviéndose de las leyes o protestando contra ellas pidiendo otras nuevas, se dedicaban a componer canciones a través de las cuales pudieran expresar su disconformidad. Un ejemplo de este grupo lo constituían los Chihuahuas.

Después de cruzar la avenida que separaba al Sector Viejo del pueblo de los Perros, Albino y el Gato negro pidieron consejo para solicitar un juicio de primera instancia. Un Cocker Spaniel llamado Joe los interrogó, y al darse cuenta de lo que pedían les explicó.

-Ustedes lo que quieren es un juicio civil ordinario**;** sigan el tramo de la avenida que corre en diagonal hasta la plaza y crucen esta última a lo ancho. No tardarán en llegar al lugar de los Tribunales.

Así lo hicieron, y una vez allí convocaron a dos San Bernardos defensores -los cuales se

ocuparían, por separado, de cada caso en particular- y a un Juez Boxer, quien organizaría y presidiría el juicio. Este daría comienzo una hora después.

El Boxer llegó al lugar donde había citado al acusador y al acusado, acompañado por los

corpulentos San Bernardos. Los Perros-defensores llamaron cada cual por su lado al Gato y al Lobo.

El Perro-defensor "1" tenía a su cargo la defensa de Albino**;** le enumeró sus derechos (no podía ser obligado a declarar en su contra, ser condenado sin juicio previo, etc.) y lo llevó a su puesto en la sala del tribunal.

El Juez tomó asiento en su lugar de honor y dio comienzo a la primera parte del juicio dando la palabra al acusador, tras haberle tomado el juramento.

El Rex empezó a contar lo que le había oído decir al Lobo**;** los San Bernardos, entretanto, iban tomando nota. Cuando aquél terminó, el Juez Boxer le tomó el juramento a Albino y seguidamente le concedió su turno.

El Lobo contó de nuevo lo que había pasado entre la Gata y él desde su encuentro en la cueva**;** aunque no tenía testigos (únicamente Leonela podía atestiguar a su favor) insistió en que la Gata le había pedido que hicieran lo que hicieron. El demandante contraatacó diciendo que no podía creer eso, y que además tenía otras cosas por las cuales podía acusar a Albino**:** el Lobo había estado viendo a Leonela varios días seguidos, la había defendido abiertamente para luego quedarse con ella, había ido con ella al Hotel "Harlem" -aunque estuviera en ruinas- y, luego de mostrarse reacio a acceder al supuesto deseo de la Gata, cometía un acto tal, que era una falta de consideración hacia su propia prometida -la Loba Lucero-, y una afrenta contra el Pueblo de los Gatos.

-¡Pido la palabra! -Exclamó el Lobo a voz en cuello. El Juez lo dejó hablar.

Albino reconoció ante quienes lo escuchaban que no podía probar su testimonio respecto del cargo principal, pero que de todos modos se había comprometido a decir la verdad, por lo cual el acusador no tenía por qué mostrar tanta desconfianza e incredulidad.

-¡Así se habla...! -lo felicitó su defensor golpeándose la palma con un puño. -¡Gulp! Perdón, Su Señoría… -Tuvo que disculparse ante el Boxer por su arranque de entusiasmo.

La querella, que duró exactamente una hora, fue suspendida hasta el día siguiente.

Día 24 (noche)

El Perro-defensor "2" cavó cuatro hoyos dispuestos en forma de rectángulo y le ordenó a Albino que introdujera allí los pies y las manos. Él tuvo que disimular las lágrimas que empezaban a caerle, y obedeció la orden. Debía permanecer allí hasta que recomenzara el juicio.

El San Bernardo rellenó con la misma tierra los cuatro hoyos y se alejó unos pasos para descansar vigilando al cautivo. Albino lloraba, en forzado silencio.

Collar, mientras tanto, encontraba su rastro... Y el de "alguien más", que salía con él de las Cavernas.

Día 25(3/12)

La Anaconda continuaba siguiendo los pasos de Albino y de su acompañante. Cuando llegó al hotel y vio que las huellas se separaban entre sí, la Serpiente se dedicó a seguir tan rápido como pudo los pasos de Leonela.

-Más tarde -se dijo- volveré a buscar a Albino. Quiero saber quién lo acompañaba.

Al mediodía tuvo lugar la segunda parte del juicio. El Perro-defensor "2" desenterró los pies y las manos del Lobo, diciéndole que el Juez y el acusador ya lo esperaban en el recinto.

-Bueno, también tu defensor. -Aclaró el San Bernardo.

Cuando todos estuvieron ubicados en sus lugares, el Perro-defensor de Albino pidió permiso al Juez Boxer y le preguntó al querellante si sabía por qué motivo había ido Leonela a las Cavernas.

Este no contestó, pero el Juez le recordó que -a menos que eso significara declarar en su contra- estaba obligado a responder a las preguntas que se le formularan.

El Perro-defensor "2" pidió a su vez autorización y le preguntó al acusado por qué había estado yendo diariamente a las Cavernas, sin saber quién era la que le hablaba. A esto respondió el Lobo que fue su corazón el que lo guió todos esos días. Agregó que por otra parte se sentía atraído hacia la invisible dueña de aquella voz.

Nuevamente le llegó el turno al Perro-defensor "1". Le preguntó al demandante si sabía desde qué momento la Gata había tomado la decisión de abandonarlo para ir con Albino. El Gato tampoco respondió y, esta vez, el Juez Boxer invalidó la pregunta. El Lobo sintió que tenía motivos para creer que perdería en el juicio como en la guerra. Miró a su defensor como diciendo "¿Y...?"

En realidad, la estrategia del San Bernardo consistía en investigar el nivel de relación que tenían

Leonela y su esposo**;** sus posibles altibajos, y la falta de tacto que pudiera haber tenido el acusador para continuar su vida en común con la Gata.

El Perro-defensor del Rex hizo referencia a la tercera acusación**:** la defensa indebida de Leonela

por parte del acusado.

El Lobo alegó que había actuado -en un principio- en defensa propia. Y en el caso mencionado, declaró que lo había hecho por Leonela como podría haberlo hecho por cualquiera que estuviera en problemas.

El San Bernardo defensor de Albino preguntó al Gato negro por qué podía ser que la Gata no hubiera vuelto con él después de la pelea... El pobre Lobo sintió deseos de salir corriendo, mientras el Boxer invalidaba la pregunta alegando "desconocimiento de móviles por ausencia de testigo principal".

El Perro-defensor "2" mencionó el cuarto cargo**:** por qué el Lobo había ido con Leonela al hotel. Albino respondió simplemente que ignoraba las pretensiones de la Gata. El Gato negro preguntó entonces por qué no se fue, al conocerlas, "ya que su inteligencia no le permitió darse cuenta desde el primer momento de la relación directa entre el hotel y lo que podía hacerse allí".

Esta última frase hizo pensar a Albino que quizás debía mostrarle allí mismo al Gato que -dejando de lado el tema de la inteligencia- era dos o tres veces más fuerte que él.

Pero se limitó a contestar que se había quedado con Leonela para resolver el problema que afectaba a los dos por igual.

De nuevo le tocaba el turno al Perro-defensor "1" (Albino rezaba en silencio, mirándolo). El San Bernardo interrogó al demandante sobre los motivos que tuvo para no intentar recuperar a Leonela, a lo cual éste replicó que -a causa de la pelea con ella y con Albino- ya no quería saber nada ni tener algo que ver con Leonela.

El Perro-defensor "2" contraatacó de nuevo**: **"¿Es cierto que la esposa de mi cliente hizo tal proposición?". El Lobo empezó a decir algo, pero enseguida el Boxer Juez invalidó la pregunta por el motivo anterior, de ausencia del testigo principal.

-¿Por qué el demandante no le cree al acusado asegurando que la Gata nunca podría haberle hecho la propuesta en cuestión? -Fue la pregunta del otro San Bernardo. El Gato respondió que podía afirmarlo, pues Leonela había demostrado ser fiel, en su etapa de casados, a su condición de cónyuge.

El siguiente punto llegó casi inmediatamente**:** por qué había accedido Albino a lo que, según él, le había propuesto Leonela. El Lobo respondió que desde la llegada de ambos a la Ciudad, terminó sintiendo por la Gata lo mismo que sentía por Lucero, y sin embargo había tratado de sobreponerse por todos los medios de que era capaz.

Luego de esta última respuesta del acusado, quedó levantada por un tiempo la sesión. A las tres de la tarde volvieron al lugar del juicio el Juez Boxer, los San Bernardos y sus respectivos clientes.

El Juez leyó, solemne, el veredicto**:**

"Nos., los representantes del Jurado, consideramos a Albino libre de los siguientes cargos**:** vida en común con Leonela (en la Ciudad), permanencia del Lobo en el hotel con la Gata, y... (carraspeó) ...Relación amorosa extramatrimonial, consciente y premeditada".

El Perro Juez había mencionado los cargos en que era inocente con la frialdad propia de su oficio, pero Albino respiró aliviado al oír que en la cuestión más comprometida quedaba exento de acusación.

"en cambio -continuó aquél- ...deberá responder ante las que pasamos a mencionar**:** defensa indebida de la Gata y reunión diaria con la misma en las Cavernas. Por otro lado, si la Loba Lucero no tiene conocimiento de lo ocurrido hasta hoy, el Lobo tendrá que contárselo todo sin omitir detalles.

Que lo que acabamos de decretar, se respete y cumpla por ambas partes".


	32. Platino, Tigre y Rayado

**Y el juicio llegó a su fin. Ahora, Albino tenía que indemnizar moralmente al Gato por la pérdida que había sufrido. Le pidió un plazo de treinta días y se alejó del pueblo de los Perros con la idea de llegar cuanto antes a las Cavernas.  
><strong>**En ese preciso momento, Collar encontró a Leonela en un descampado que se hallaba a una distancia de la Ciudad equivalente a diez horas de marcha ininterrumpida.  
><strong>**La Anaconda se deslizó por un costado; sólo cuando estuvo a unos quince metros delante de Leonela se dejó ver como si viniera en sentido contrario al de ella, por si la Gata se asustaba al verlo.  
><strong>**-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Collar. -¿Venís de la Ciudad?  
><strong>**-Sí, pero, ¿Acaso me conocés?  
><strong>**-No; soy amigo de Albino, y...  
><strong>**-¿Albino? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te mandó decirme algo? -se estremeció Leonela. -¿Le sucedió algo, a mi amado Lobo?  
><strong>**-Eeeh, ¿A tu _amado_ Lobo? ...Pues no, no le pasó nada; que yo sepa, al menos. -Le respondió, mirándola intrigado. Luego explicó que había estado buscándolo desde que saliera de las Cavernas, para darle las malas nuevas sobre la desaparición de Rayo; le dijo cuándo había cambiado de rumbo, y el motivo que había tenido para hacerlo.  
><strong>**-Está bien; perdoname. Te debo una explicación. -Se disculpó la Gata, y le habló de todo lo ocurrido entre ella y el Lobo.  
><strong>**-...****Y no hay que reprocharle nada. -continuó. -Si hay aquí alguien culpable, esa soy yo, a causa de mi vieja forma de ser, que volvió a salir a flote cuando él estuvo en el Callejón de los Gatos. Por cierto, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
><strong>**-Bueno. ¿Qué necesitás?  
><strong>**-Quisiera que llevaras esto que voy a darte, a la Ciudad. -Leonela empezó a escribir sendos mensajes al Gato negro y a Albino, y se los confió a Collar.  
><strong>**-Llevaré los mensajes. Pero creo que tengo que hablar con mi amigo.  
><strong>**-Por favor, no lo culpes. Piensa más bien en esto: también podría haber estado en el Sector Viejo o en tu pueblo, y entonces...  
><strong>**No necesitó completar la frase; Collar comprendió muy bien lo que la Gata quería decir.  
><strong>**Así que inició el regreso a la Ciudad, pensativo aún.****  
><strong>

**Mientras caminaba con paso veloz por el pueblo de los Gatos, Albino oyó que alguien lo llamaba.  
><strong>**Se dio vuelta; al ver de quién se trataba no pudo evitar exclamar.  
><strong>**-¡Turquesa! ¡Qué hermosa estás!  
><strong>**La Gata estaba adornada con cintas, pulseras, y una flor de Nomeolvides a un costado de la frente.  
><strong>**Lucía además el trajecito de estilo tradicional que le habían regalado en Pueblo-Hogar. No obstante se ruborizó ante la repentina franqueza del Lobo.  
><strong>**-Perdón -se disculpó él. -No pude contenerme. Pero ahora que nos encontramos, quiero que hablemos. Contame qué hiciste desde la despedida en el barrio de las Ratas.  
><strong>**No muy alegre, ella empezó a ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, empezando por la desaparición física de Rayo. Sin embargo, enseguida se animó al hablar del pueblo de las Serpientes (en donde ni siquiera el Jefe de los Lobos había sido admitido), de lo que hizo en el Bosque Pequeño junto a Collar de Piedras, de su regreso a la Ciudad en compañía de dos singulares personajes, de su encuentro con los amigos de ellos y de su vida solitaria en la Ciudad, iniciada dos días atrás.  
><strong>**Al terminar le preguntó qué había sido de él; Albino, después de pensar unos instantes, resolvió contarle todo.  
><strong>**Ella, sorprendida en un primer momento, terminó comprendiéndolo. Tal vez conocía la vieja forma de ser de Leonela.  
><strong>**-Porque al final -concluyó él- yo también la quería... Dejando de lado mi intento de actuar con firmeza.  
><strong>**El Lobo y Turquesa se despidieron poco después. Albino salió de la Ciudad, ansioso por reunirse con Lucero.  
><strong>**Corrió a través del Prado ; luego, por detrás del Bosque del Sur, y llegó por fin a las Cavernas.  
><strong>**Llamó a la Loba a grandes voces hasta que ella le respondió.  
><strong>**  
>-¡Estoy en un rincón de la cueva que está más al sur! -Le dijo desde lejos.<br>****Así que se apresuró a buscarla. Y la encontró en el suelo, con varias siluetas moviéndose al lado de ella que él tardó en reconocer.  
><strong>**-Son mis hijos... -declaró con calma la Loba. -Nacieron hace tres días.  
><strong>**-¿Tuyos? -Albino echó las orejas hacia atrás; el gesto clásico para expresar extrañeza.  
><strong>**-Míos... y de Rayo. -Aclaró ella. Albino se estremeció levemente.  
><strong>**"Definitivamente - pensó - no más plantas mágicas ni para Lucero ni para mí".  
><strong>**-¿Y vos? -preguntó la Loba. -¿Por dónde anduviste ? ¡Hace ya diez días, que no tengo noticias tuyas!  
><strong>**El Lobo se sintió desarmado.  
><strong>**-¿A quién venías a ver, cada tarde, a las Cavernas?  
><strong>**Albino empezó a argumentar algo, pero sin mucho sentido. Y Lucero le hizo saber que lo había descubierto en algo raro.  
><strong>**-¡Vamos, Don Juan Segundo! -dijo mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse con movimientos de Pantera hacia Albino, que temblaba a más no poder. -¡Contame lo que fuiste a hacer a la Ciudad con la Gata que te esperaba acá todos los días!  
><strong>**Haciendo un esfuerzo le contó su historia con Leonela, empezando por los sucesos del Callejón y, paso por paso, lo que había experimentado por Turquesa, lo ocurrido en la cueva, sus andanzas con la Gata en la Ciudad, su problema con el Gato negro, lo del pedido de ella y los detalles del juicio.  
><strong>**Al terminar, bajó la cabeza como esperando recibir un furioso ataque de Lucero. Poco después miró a la Loba y vio que sonreía. Entre el desconcierto y la culpabilidad, le preguntó qué pensaba de todo eso.  
><strong>**-Te perdono...  
><strong>**"lo hago, simplemente, porque -aunque hiciste lo mismo que hice yo con Rayo- tus sentimientos eran verdaderos; no así los míos, puesto que me engañaba creyendo amar al Gato.  
><strong>**-¿De verdad? - Preguntó él con aire de no haber entendido nada.  
><strong>**-¡Claro, tontito! En todo momento fuiste honesto con vos mismo, con tu respeto hacia mí, y con lo que sentías por la Gata.  
><strong>**"si eso no fuera suficiente, todavía podría decir que aunque te hubieras ido con ella...  
><strong>**-¡Pero yo no te dejaría nunca ! - Se alarmó Albino ante semejante posibilidad.  
><strong>**-Lo sé, pero si lo hubieras hecho, lo mismo te habría perdonado.  
><strong>**Habiendo dicho esto, se inclinó y comenzó a lamer los pies del Lobo, gimoteando palabras cariñosas.  
><strong>**-Albino ... Mi pobre Lobito, ¿Conque ese Perro te hizo sufrir durante el juicio ? Vení, debés tener hambre y frío. Esta vez, tu Loba te traerá algo de comer.  
><strong>**-Gracias; aunque primero quisiera ver bien a... tus hijos.  
><strong>**Ella lo miró unos segundos en silencio y luego se volvió hacia donde estaban ellos. Regresó tres veces, trayendo en cada viaje un Gatito de distinto color en la boca.  
><strong>**Sólo que el mayor tenía proporciones de Gato y aspecto de Lobo gris; por dentro pensaba y sentía como Gato.  
><strong>**El del medio tenía partes externas Gatunas y Lobunas, y lo mismo ocurría con la forma de ser.  
><strong>**Y el menor era de piel igual a la de su rayado padre y el más parecido exteriormente a un Gato, pues únicamente había heredado de Lucero la refinada nariz de los Lobos y el legado interior que había tras la costumbre de aullar hacia el cielo.  
><strong>**Albino los miraba como a personajes escapados de algún sueño. Pero estaban allí; vivían, y seguirían viviendo.**

**Anocheció en silencio sobre las cuevas.****  
><strong>


	33. El descubrimiento de Collar

**Día 25 (noche)**

**Mientras tanto, Collar ya había llegado a la Ciudad con los mensajes de Leonela. Entró por el Sector Moderno, y luego atravesó de norte a sur los distintos sectores hasta que llegó al pueblo de los Gatos.  
><strong>**Allí le dio el mensaje al Gato negro, el cual -****a pesar de su congoja y sus resentimientos- lo guardó como si fuera un tesoro único.**

**La Serpiente lo acompañó algo más de una hora en su melancolía y después se dirigió al Bosque para cumplir con la entrega de la esquela restante.  
><strong>**Pero Albino estaba con Lucero, allá en la cueva, y Collar no pudo encontrar su rastro.  
><strong>**En cambio, al pasar cerca de su Playa, tuvo un inesperado encuentro con Trebolaria.  
><strong>**Ella había tenido una muda, terminada al atardecer de ese mismo día. Y cuando él la vio, estaba tomando un baño en el río con su flamante piel de trama pre-colombina, sedienta de naturaleza y emociones nuevas.  
><strong>**-¿Cómo estás, Collar? ...¡Hace rato que no te veo! ¿Por dónde anduviste?  
><strong>**-Estuve en Pueblo-Hogar y en el Bosque Pequeño. Pero hoy fui a la Ciudad, después de hacer un viaje muy largo. Buscaba a un Lobo amigo mío; no lo encontré, y me desvié hacia el norte a causa del rastro de una Gata que había convivido con el Lobo en un hotel...  
><strong>**-Ah, por eso no te encontraba por ningún lado. En realidad, quería preguntarte algo. ¿Dónde está la Loba? -Trebolaria parecía no prestar atención; indiferente incluso ante la mención de lo ocurrido entre Leonela y Albino.  
><strong>**-¿Qué Loba? No sé a qué te referís.  
><strong>**-Aurora, la que venía con Turquesa. ¿No seguiste viéndola, después de ese día?  
><strong>**-No. Para nada. ¡Si no era más que una prueba que estaba haciéndome la Gata!  
><strong>**Sin embargo la intención de Trebolaria no era la de provocar una discusión. Su voz sonaba más bien melancólica.  
><strong>**-Yo quería decirte algo, esa tarde. Pero con Aurora hablándote todo el tiempo no podía acercarme a vos...  
><strong>**-¿Y qué querías decirme?  
><strong>**-¿No te lo imaginás? -Preguntó ella con aire triste. Collar quedó callado; dudaba en responder.  
><strong>**-¿Me... querés? -Logró preguntar al fin. Trebolaria inclinó la cabeza; flores de Ceibo en las mejillas.  
><strong>**-Sí... -Su respuesta vibró levemente entre los dos, igual que un Mainumbí, cuando él se aproximó un poco.  
><strong>**Y continuaron conversando. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, pasaron las horas y el Sol trajo un nuevo día.****  
><strong>

**Día 26 (4/12)**

**Albino bostezó y entreabrió los ojos ; algo le había rozado las orejas. Luego vio al Lobito gris que apenas si caminaba, buscando a Lucero. Se levantó bruscamente y le dijo "¡Ey ! Mejor buscá a tu madre por otro lado. Ni siquiera soy tu padre, de todos modos. Era un Gato rayado y ya no está".  
><strong>**-¿Qué pasa con Platino ? - interrumpió Lucero acercándose repentinamente. -¿Cuál es el problema?  
><strong>**-Nada, pero se equivocó de padre.  
><strong>**-¿Por qué decís que Rayo ya no está?  
><strong>**Entonces le habló a la Loba de su breve encuentro con Turquesa y de lo que ella le había contado sobre la desaparición física del Gato. Lucero no dijo nada; sin embargo, con la excusa improvisada de ir a cazar por su cuenta, fue al Bosque Cerrado. Juntó unas cuantas flores y las amontonó cuidadosamente en el lugar más inaccesible que pudo encontrar, para que nadie la viera llorando desconsolada por el Gato que de algún modo había amado.**

**Trebolaria y Collar se despidieron luego del desayuno. El mensaje de Leonela que iba destinado a Albino quedó olvidado entre dos piedras lisa la ribera, elegidas especialmente por Collar la noche anterior. Su segundo encuentro con Trebolaria tuvo lugar en el Bosque Pequeño, por la tarde.  
><strong>**Allí descubrió en ella aspectos del carácter que nunca había imaginado que poseyera, como había supuesto al decirles a Turquesa y a Rayo que ella sólo conocía el Idioma vinculado a la Corriente Espiritual de la Inteligencia.  
><strong>**La Luna empezó su viaje sin que se produjeran más novedades en el Bosque o en la Ciudad.****  
><strong>


	34. Crónica de la sequía

**Día 27 (5/12)**

**La nueva jornada le cedió el dominio del cielo a un Sol que iba a traer más calor de lo que todos esperaban.  
><strong>**Trebolaria y Collar, viendo esto, fueron a refrescarse con un baño en el río que pasaba entre el Bosque Pequeño y el Trebolar.  
><strong>**A partir de ese mismo día empezó a notarse que no llovía desde hace lo menos siete días -cuando Albino miraba a Leonela dormida- en todo el Bosque.  
><strong>**No tardó en aparecer alguien (un Lobo o una Serpiente, no hay nada seguro respecto de esto) diciendo que cuando cierta Gata vino al Bosque el día estaba lluvioso.  
><strong>**Los que oyeron eso, tardaron menos aún en acordarse de la imagen de Turquesa corriendo y cantando bajo la lluvia a través del Prado. El rumor tomó forma y se extendió, llegando de este modo a todos los lugares habitados del Bosque: el Robledal, Pueblo-Hogar y las Cavernas.  
><strong>**Así llegó a oídos de Albino, de Collar... y de Cepillo, que estaba en el Robledal.  
><strong>**Así comenzaba también la Crónica de la Sequía.****  
><strong>

**Día 25 (3/12)**

**Luego de su conversación con el Lobo blanco, Turquesa siguió adelante con su vida solitaria en la Ciudad; o al menos hizo cuanto le fue posible, puesto que finalmente no tuvo mucha suerte. Se vio obligada, por ello, a mendigar alrededor de los puestos callejeros de la Avenida del Centro.  
><strong>**Dos días después -mientras en el Bosque empezaban a hablar de ella- fue a pedirle ayuda al Rey de las Ratas.  
><strong>**-¿Pero cómo no habéis venido antes ? - La retó él cariñosamente. Luego le dio un lugar temporario para vivir, además de comida.  
><strong>**Todos se alegraron al saber que había vuelto -aunque fuera en tales circunstancias- y fueron a visitarla en bullicioso tropel.****  
><strong>

**Día 28 (6/12)**

**Turquesa se despidió del Rey y de su Pueblo, dejó atrás la Plaza donde hace tiempo había tenido lugar la cena en que fueron invitados ella y Rayo, entre otros, y echó a andar por la calle que corría a cuatrocientos metros de la Plaza del Centro.  
><strong>**Cruzó la avenida del mismo nombre y, cuatro cuadras y media después, vio una pescadería. En realidad, el olorcito que venía de allí le había abierto el apetito cuando aún estaba a treinta metros o más.  
><strong>**Pero cuando vio lo que era no pudo dar crédito a su olfato. ¡Pescado, Merluza, Salmón, Sardinas! ¡Sus frutos del mar predilectos !  
><strong>**Y se dispuso a entrar, pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Con expresión incrédula -casi a punto de reír- vio a un Chihuahua que le ladraba dando saltitos.  
><strong>**Turquesa le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.  
><strong>**-Bueno... Calma, calma.  
><strong>**El Perrito ladró con más fuerza. Al ver esto, la Gata se encorvó, con todo el pelo erizado y soltando un maullido sepulcral que hizo huir al Chihuahua.  
><strong>**Poco después -tras haber comido- lo encontró llorando.  
><strong>**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llorás?  
><strong>**-Yo, ¡Snif! ...Soy un Perro guardián. Me encomendaron este trabajo ...¡Pero no puedo cumplir con lo que me encargaron! ¡Snifff!  
><strong>**-Oh, ¡Pobre Perrito! -Se compadeció la Gata, y por un momento no pudo evitar reírse. Pero de todos modos le había caído simpático el Chihuahua, así que se quedó conversando con él, para luego sugerir...  
><strong>**-¿Y no te gustaría hacer cosas que diviertan a los demás?  
><strong>**Aunque el Perrito le había contado algunas cosas personales, quedó impresionado igual que si Turquesa le hubiera leído el pensamiento.  
><strong>**-Ese fue casi, desde siempre, mi único proyecto: hacer lo mismo que el Perro Moreno, un gran amigo mío... Pero tuve que dedicarme a esto desde que se me ocurrió hablar del asunto con unos Zorros. En fin, creo que todavía tengo oportunidad de lograr mi sueño; y cuanto más pronto empiece, ****mejor. Voy adentro a decírselo al Zorro que me contrató.  
><strong>**-¿Un Zorro? ¡Con razón! ¿Y cuánto te daba por hacer esto?  
><strong>**-Una ración de carne por día, y un plus por cada vez que ahuyentaba a los ladrones.  
><strong>**Habiendo dicho esto, entró a la pescadería; salió pocos minutos después. Turquesa le preguntó qué había pasado allí adentro.  
><strong>**-El Zorro me dijo "qué hacés que no estás cuidando la pescadería"; "acabo de tomar una decisión importante", Respondí yo. "¿Y cuál es esa decisión importante?"; "Pos, que me largo..."  
><strong>**-¿Tan fácil fue? -Se sorprendió ella.  
><strong>**-Sí. Le ahorré el trámite de la indemnización ; no me importa. En cuanto a lo que pasó antes ... Te perdono, aunque me hayas robado el pescado. A pesar de lo que hiciste siento que eres... especial.  
><strong>**-Gracias...  
><strong>**-Kahchi. Mi nombre es Chispa, pero los de por aquí me dicen Kahchi. Me pusieron ese nombre en el Bosque, cuando era chico.  
><strong>**-Gracias, Kahchi. Perdón, ¿Es Kajchi, con "j"?  
><strong>**-No; con "h", pronunciada como "j".  
><strong>**-Aah.  
><strong>**-Tengo una fiesta, hoy. Es en un salón; sirven comidas típicas, y hasta músicos hay. ¿Quieres ir?  
><strong>**-Bueno, no tengo otra cosa que hacer.**

**"Cuando era chico...", había dicho el Perrito refiriéndose a su otro nombre, el cual no era menos el Chihuahua contaba apenas con dos semanas de vida.  
><strong>**Toda la familia había ido a pasar un día en el Bosque. Hubo un descuido; uno de los miembros del grupo se aventuró cerca del Robledal. Dos Lobos lo persiguieron y acabaron descubriendo la presencia de los demás. La familia quedó dispersada por un largo rato; cuando volvió a reunirse, Chispa ****ya no estaba.  
><strong>**Por tres días lo buscaron infructuosamente, hasta que al final se resignaron a considerarlo desaparecido.  
><strong>**No podían saber que el día anterior había sido encontrado y adoptado por una joven Anacondesa llamada Puyu-Punchauan. Ella lo bautizó en el río con el nombre de Kahchi, y lo crió -cuestiones de adopción aparte- como a un hijo propio, hasta que él tuvo cerca de tres años. Fue entonces cuando supo que Kahchi debía regresar a la Ciudad para buscar a su familia y a su gente.  
><strong>**Dolorosa fue la despedida; y difícil la nueva vida para el Perrito en el Sector Viejo, así como para Puyu-Punchauan sin Kahchi. Pero al menos dos veces al año el Chihuahua se reunía con la Anacondesa y los demás: el día de su adopción, y el del natalicio de su madre adoptiva.  
><strong>**Cuando Turquesa lo encontró, tenía ya entre cuatro y cinco años. No se había reunido con los suyos; sólo tenía su trabajo ingrato y -como compensación- las reuniones del salón de fiestas.**

**Día 28 (noche)****  
><strong>

**Ya cerca del anochecer, la Gata fue con Kahchi al salón. La reunión estaba ya bastante animada, a pesar de haber empezado apenas media hora antes. Un grupo de Perros amenizaba la fiesta con su coro y su solista, acompañados por sus respectivos instrumentos.**

**Al pie...  
><strong>**del cerro  
><strong>**La Ardilla,  
><strong>**quisiera  
><strong>**dejarte  
><strong>**ofrendas,  
><strong>**para que tú  
><strong>**las recojas  
><strong>**en el día  
><strong>**de la boda.****  
><strong>

**Y si acaso  
><strong>**no llego  
><strong>**a la iglesia  
><strong>**no creas  
><strong>**que es  
><strong>**por capricho ...  
><strong>**¡Caray!  
><strong>**me queda  
><strong>**tan lejos  
><strong>**que no  
><strong>**quiere andar  
><strong>**mi Burra.****  
><strong>

**Otro Perro tomó el lugar del que cantaba y continuó el tema con algunas variantes.**

**Mi Burra  
><strong>**no tiene mañas,  
><strong>**pos yo  
><strong>**la he  
><strong>**domesticao.  
><strong>**La llamo  
><strong>**con un silbido,  
><strong>**y con dos  
><strong>**se va p'al campo.  
><strong>**Ya es  
><strong>**como...  
><strong>**de la familia;  
><strong>**mis padres  
><strong>**hija  
><strong>**la llaman,  
><strong>**y si...  
><strong>**mi abuela  
><strong>**viviera,  
><strong>**sería  
><strong>**la nieta mimada.**

**El solista anterior volvió a su lugar y empezó a improvisar, juntando partes de ambas estrofas.****  
><strong>

**El oficio  
><strong>**de cura del pueblo  
><strong>**no es siempre  
><strong>**un lecho  
><strong>**de Rosas;  
><strong>**si la novia  
><strong>**se le espanta,  
><strong>**o si el novio  
><strong>**se desmaya.  
><strong>**Mi novia  
><strong>**nunca fue a misa ...  
><strong>**no puede  
><strong>**entrar  
><strong>**a la iglesia,  
><strong>**ni ir  
><strong>**a estudiar  
><strong>**a la escuela  
><strong>**ni que le compren  
><strong>**sandalias.**

**Sandalias  
><strong>**no le hacen falta,  
><strong>**por ser  
><strong>**de buena  
><strong>**familia;  
><strong>**alegre  
><strong>**va por los campos  
><strong>**así, como  
><strong>**vino al mundo.  
><strong>**Y si acaso  
><strong>**me sobran  
><strong>**cien pesos  
><strong>**para comprar  
><strong>**la montura,  
><strong>**se la...  
><strong>**regalo  
><strong>**a mi novia,  
><strong>**y así me caso  
><strong>**con ella.****  
><strong>

**Todos festejaron el final con risas y aplausos. Luego Turquesa se acercó al grupo donde estaba Kahchi, que conversaba en ese momento con su amigo Moreno, quien era por cierto el homenajeado de esa noche.  
><strong>**-...Zorro cuando le hice saber de mi decisión. -Alcanzó a oír la Siamesa que decía el Chihuahua.  
><strong>**Al ver a su amiga, él se la presentó a los demás.  
><strong>**-Es una Gata que conocí en la pescadería. Su nombre es...  
><strong>**-...Turquesa. -declaró ella, que ya le había dicho a su amigo cómo se llamaba. -Vivía en el Sector Viejo ; pero de esto ya pasó mucho tiempo. Después lo pasé yendo y viniendo entre el Bosque y la Ciudad, pero mi hogar actual está en el Sector Moderno. -¿Ustedes de dónde son? -preguntó, ****dirigiéndose a Kahchi. -¿Y cómo se llaman?  
><strong>**-Emiliano.  
><strong>**-Pericles...  
><strong>**-Moreno.  
><strong>**-Aníbal... -Fueron presentándose de a uno los Chihuahuas.  
><strong>**Turquesa reparó entonces en un grupito que charlaba animadamente, unos metros más allá.  
><strong>**-¿Y ellos quiénes son? ...Creo que los conozco.  
><strong>**-Aaah... Nada menos que Carlos, Roberto y Ramón -respondió Pericles. -Pero falta alguien.  
><strong>**-No -señaló Moreno a otro Perro que se acercaba al grupo de Roberto. -Allí esta el gordo Edgar ...Que debe de ser el único Chihuahua barrigón.  
><strong>**-Pero no terminamos de responder a tu pregunta -volvió Kahchi sobre el tema. -El nombre de mi pueblito ...Tiene más letras que lo que hay de casitas.  
><strong>**-¿Y cómo se llama?  
><strong>**-Tlateloltaxituxtlapanajuato.  
><strong>**-Fiúúúú... ¿Y dónde queda eso? Me resulta familiar.  
><strong>**-Pos... Es hijo predilecto de la Sierra Madre Oriental, criado por ella con la savia del río Corregonzález. -Respondió Moreno.  
><strong>**-¡Qué raro! -observó Kahchi. -Vos sos la primera que veo que no hace ningún comentario respecto del nombre de mi pueblo. Algunos, al oírlo, creyeron que estaba haciendo un trabalenguas; y cuando se lo mencioné a Ramón y a Roberto, me preguntaron en qué farmacia se conseguía eso.  
><strong>**La Gata casi no podía dejar de reír. Se sentía a gusto entre ellos.  
><strong>**En ese momento sirvieron la comida: carne de Gallina trozada, hervida con verduras y acompañada con plátanos fritos por un lado; pollo frito, aderezado con cebollas, chiles, salsa y ajo, y sazonado con sal, coriandro y aceitunas por el otro.  
><strong>**Turquesa era de paladar delicado, acostumbrada a las comidas livianas y frugales que se hacían en su casa. Así, entre las dos opciones, eligió la Gallina hervida.  
><strong>**Y con la alegre cena en compañía de los Chihuahuas -amenizada esta vez por un grupo de Perros negros que tocaban sabrosos merengues- Turquesa dejó pasar las horas hasta mucho después de las doce.**

**Volviendo a Albino -y también unas cuantas horas antes- podía verse que el Lobo seguía buscando la solución al problema surgido del juicio reciente.  
><strong>**La Loba aportaba cada tanto alguna idea, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la dedicaba a estar con sus hijos en su refugio de las Cavernas, donde los reunía para darles su maternal desayuno.  
><strong>**Tanto el mayor -semejante a un Lobito- como los dos menores, más parecidos a Gatos, habían abierto sus ojos precozmente y comenzaban a dar sus primeros pasos por el mundo a sólo seis días de nacidos.  
><strong>**Trebolaria y Collar empezaban a formalizar su vida en común, a pesar de los tropiezos iniciales de él.  
><strong>**Durante todo ese tiempo -es decir, desde el principio de la sequía- permanecieron en el Trebolar.  
><strong>**A causa de la falta de lluvias, el Bosque mostraba ya los signos de la sequía. El hogar de la Anacondesa iba perdiendo el buen color.  
><strong>**  
><strong>

**Día 29 (7/12)**

**Era el día siguiente de la cena en el salón de fiestas. A Turquesa estaba por llegarle algo que Collar no había alcanzado a notar, pero Albino y Kahchi sí... Y ahora ella sabía que ocurriría de un momento a otro.  
><strong>**Sin decir nada dejó el pueblo de los Perros y fue a buscar un lugar apropiado; lo encontró en el interior de una casa abandonada del Sector Viejo.  
><strong>**La casa estaba verdaderamente abandonada. Sólo conservaba algunos muebles, y las persianas tenían rajaduras de todos los tamaños imaginables.  
><strong>**La Gata pasó por la hendidura más grande que pudo encontrar y se las arregló para caer al suelo sin hacerse daño.  
><strong>**Estaba en ese momento en lo que había sido la cocina, según pudo ver por los azulejos que aún adornaban las paredes; no quedaba nada, de las instalaciones.  
><strong>**Un largo pasillo a la izquierda comunicaba con una de las habitaciones. La otra estaba al lado de aquélla y en diagonal con respecto a la cocina.  
><strong>**En el frente de la casa se encontraban el living, a través del cual podía llegarse a donde se hallaba ella y -pasillo de por medio- a las habitaciones, y el cuarto de baño.  
><strong>**Turquesa inspeccionó minuciosamente cada lugar, antes de recostarse en el sitio apropiado para esperar lo que ya estaba a punto de venir. Finalmente se tendió en un rincón del dormitorio más chico, el cual tenía piso de madera.  
><strong>**Pero entonces ocurrió algo que por un rato vino a alterar su tranquilidad.  
><strong>**-"Scriiiiiiiii... _¡Bum!_" -Hizo una puerta sin picaporte, al ser empujada por el viento. La Gata se levantó de un salto, asustada, y lanzó un largo y lastimero maullido, como solía hacer cada vez que oía ese ruido... convencida de que era provocado por fantasmas de Gatos.  
><strong>**El piso del cuarto crujía bajo sus pies ; las desvencijadas persianas se quejaban por las corrientes de aire, y enseguida la puerta rota volvía a cerrarse de golpe, luego de hacer rechinar las bisagras en su vuelo.  
><strong>**-¡Ñiiiiiiik... Bum! -El golpe pareció más fuerte.  
><strong>**-¡Ñaaaauuuuuu! -Respondió por segunda vez.  
><strong>**Así estuvo por más de diez minutos, pero finalmente dejó de prestar atención a las voces de todos aquellos fantasmas y empezó a atender las de los que tenían que vivir. Volvió a recostarse...  
><strong>**Kahchi, que había estado preguntando por Turquesa, acabó por enterarse que ya había salido del salón de fiestas. Al salir a su vez, descubrió su rastro de dos o más horas antes y comenzó a seguirlo, confiado. Si se apuraba, no tardaría en encontrarla.  
><strong>**Cuando llegó al frente de la casa tuvo la seguridad de que ella estaba allí, pero no sabía cómo haría para entrar. Vio el agujero que la Gata había usado; estaba muy alto para él, pero fue empujando unas cajas de cartón hacia la ventana. Cuando comprobó que tenía suficiente apoyo saltó hacia la hendija de la persiana.  
><strong>**Aún se balanceó con gran esfuerzo en el borde, pero luego por fin saltó al interior de la casa.  
><strong>**Así encontró el Chihuahua a la Gata Siamesa tres horas más tarde... Justo después de un nacimiento triple.**

**En el Bosque, Albino había ido a buscar a Collar de Piedras.  
><strong>**Llegó a la Playa de su amigo y lo esperó, sin éxito : la Anaconda estaba aún con Trebolaria en el campo de Tréboles.  
><strong>**El Lobo Cepillo, que había estado acordándose todos esos días de Turquesa, resolvió salir en su búsqueda por su cuenta, a causa de los malos recuerdos personales que guardaba de la Gata, y también por los deseos no cumplidos que había tenido cuando la viera por primera vez en el Bosque Abierto. El ****Lobo pensaba, entonces... "_ Si hiciera mía a Turquesa..._"  
><strong>**Cuando ella volvió a la Ciudad en la extraña compañía de Juan el Zorro y su tío Tigre, Cepillo se conformó con seguirla de lejos y regresar al Sector Viejo donde aún tenía su harén. Pero a pesar de haber convivido con cinco de sus nueve Gatas, no pudo olvidar a Turquesa y en consecuencia fue a ****buscarla una vez más.  
><strong>**En el Bosque, por otra parte, seguía sin llover; el Jefe de los Lobos y el de las Serpientes -en un primer encuentro histórico - hablaron del problema que los afectaba por igual. A raíz de esta conversación, el Jefe Machahuai mandó llamar a Collar, suponiendo que tenía alguna idea sobre el posible paradero de la Gata.  
><strong>**Pero la Anaconda nada sabía, y el día terminó sin resultados positivos.  
><strong>**  
><strong>

**Día 30 (8/12)**

**Por expreso deseo de la Siamesa, Kahchi se dirigió al Callejón de los Gatos. Esta vez salió por la puerta principal, que desde dentro se abría fácilmente. Echó un vistazo al frente de la casa para reconocerla luego, y fue a buscar a Enoch Ernesto Ireneo y los demás Gatos de Callejón. Incluso asistieron el Gato negro -a pesar de su mala experiencia reciente- y el padre de Clarita, que también pasaba malos ratos acordándose de su hija perdida por culpa del Mastín que los había atacado en el propio Callejón, y de su esposa, la cual por esos días formaba parte del grupo de Gatas exclusivo de Cepillo.  
><strong>**La flamante y feliz madre les contó a todos el modo en que había conocido al Chihuahua y, en la cena que se organizó después -previa contribución general-, fue Kahchi el agasajado (en retribución por la gentileza que había tenido con Turquesa invitándola a la cena del salón de fiestas).**

**Las lejanas Cavernas no estaban vacías; Lucero pasaba el tiempo en ese refugio desde muy temprano, como todos los días.  
><strong>**Albino fue a visitarla para hablar con ella sobre una posible solución al problema del Gato negro, pero tuvo que sentarse a esperar que Platino -****el mayor-, Tigre, y Rayado -el menor-, terminaran su ración del mediodía de alimento materno.  
><strong>**Ya tenían ocho días de nacidos; a pesar de ello, él se preguntaba cuándo acabaría por acostumbrarse a ellos.  
><strong>**La Loba salió de la oscuridad de su cueva y Albino empezó a contarle lo que había pensado respecto del pleito, así como la solución que tenía en mente.  
><strong>**Cepillo perdió prácticamente todo el día buscando a Turquesa por el Bosque, recorriéndolo palmo a palmo. Sus compañeros Rastreador y Ceniza lo encontraron y, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, lo obligaron a volver al Robledal.  
><strong>**Cepillo mascullaba: "_Si no puedo tener a la Gata, nadie la tendrá..._"  
><strong>**Trebolaria y Collar habían pensado pasar también ese día en el fresco tapiz de Tréboles; pero éstos estaban ya casi secos y el río se angostaba en su cauce, por lo que -desanimados- volvieron a Pueblo-Hogar.  
><strong>**Al anochecer, la sequía se extendía al Robledal, al Bosque Pequeño y al Bosque Abierto.****  
><strong>

**Día 32 (10/12)**

**Dos días después, comenzaba a sentir su efecto el Bosque Cerrado. Algunos arroyos no cantaban más, secados por el fuerte calor.**

**Día 33 (11/12)**

**A nueve días de su llegada a la Ciudad, Turquesa pasaba su segunda jornada en la casa, con Kahchi y los hijos de ella y Rayo.  
><strong>**Albino, entretanto, continuaba con Lucero en la cueva, ocupándose de ir a buscarle su comida.  
><strong>**En el Bosque, todos esperaban que volviera, con Turquesa, la lluvia. Sin embargo, más allá de la Ciudad -hacia el norte- las nubes  
>comenzaban a amontonarse.<br>****Trebolaria y Collar fueron al Bosque Pequeño, donde pasarían dos días.  
><strong>**El Bosque Abierto y los demás iban perdiendo sus hojas y quebrando sus ramas. Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad, la Siamesa atendía a sus hijos ayudada por el Chihuahua, y las nubes seguían en el norte oscureciendo el cielo.****  
><strong>


End file.
